Turn of Events!
by LoveAmbrose08
Summary: Kate Orton is the wife of the one and only Viper Randy Orton , they have a beautiful daughter and life is great! But not everything is as it seems! Find out why? Will their marriage last or will fate put Kate in the arms of a Hound?
1. Chapter 1

Turn Of Events!

Chapter One- This is Me!

* * *

My name is Kate Lynn Orton... my husband is the one and only Randy Orton WWE Super star and is now getting ready for money in the bank! We have a beautiful two-year old daughter Gracie... she is amazing and stubborn just like her dad! Randy and I met in when I was an intern for WWE magazine! Randy was in the group legacy-I actually went out with Ted DiBiase first and that's when Randy got the balls to ask me out himself *he is actually 5 years older than I am but it didn't matter!* ... Ted and I always joke that he was the one who got us together!

We got married a year later... the wedding was amazing... romantic and elegant! All of our friends and family were there to celebrate! :) It was the best day of our lives... until Gracie was born that was the first time I had ever seen Randy with tears in his eyes as he held our daughter for the first time! I can remember it like it was yesterday! I can't believe that was almost three years ago... our little princess would be turning three this summer and we were going on the road with Randy- he had the tour bus and we were ready to spend the summer with him! That's the only bad thing about being married to a WWE super star they are on the road way to much! I worked with the WWE website and magazine full-time on the road until I got pregnant that's when Randy and I decided that I should leave the WWE to work only part-time at home so I could raise our daughter! So most of my work is being done on-line!

Randy's career was really taking off as well... he was one of the top super stars and he just finished filming 12 rounds 2 last year he had a cameo in another WWE movie called That's what I am!  
Gracie and I hadn't seen him in over two weeks... we talked on the phone, text and Skype but it wasn't the same! We are happy and have even talked about having another baby! Life is great and I couldn't wait until my husband got home!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Daddy's Home!

Kate was in the living room playing with Gracie... she loved the Disney princesses and had all of them in Barbie form ... and of course the dream castle - she also had a lot of the dress up stuff ... Let's just say that Randy spoiled his little princess! They were playing and watching Tangled When Kate heard a car door shut... she knew it was Randy he usually called her to pick him up but today he took a cab! Kate: Gracie... look out the window! :) Kate watched as her daughter walked over to the window and got huge smile on her face and ran... to the door ... screaming DADDDY! Randy barely had the door open before his two-year old was in his arms! Gracie: DADDY! Randy: Hi baby! *kissed her cheek* Kate loved moments like that! :) Randy: Hello Wife! *kissed her lips* Kate: Hi you! Welcome home! Randy: Good too be home! :)

That afternoon they stayed home and Randy spent time with his amazing wife and daughter... Kate was now in the kitchen making dinner - when someone slowly wrapped their arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck Kate smiled as a little moan escaped her mouth... she leaded her head to the side... giving her husband more room to kiss her neck he began to move his hands under her shirt and rub them up her body until he reached her breast-*still kissing her neck he squeezed a little*  
Kate: Randal! *she hit him playfully* Randy smirked: What... I missed my wife! Kate smiled: I missed you too! then she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips into his and she kissed him passionately and smiled! Kate: Randy hmm! Randy: babe! Kate smiled and slowly moved away giving him her seductive smile: will you set the table! :) Randy laughed: Yeah! *then he slapped her butt* still grinning! He went and grabbed a sippy cup for Gracie! Kate: Gracie doesn't like that cup any more sweetie! Randy: What she wouldn't use anything else two weeks ago! Kate: I know but she likes these ones now! *she reaches up and grabbed a cup with a lid and a straw!* Randy: What else did I miss? Kate: Well ... she wont eat apple sauce anymore and she is almost fully potty trained! Randy: Shut up ... no way? Kate: Yup... she only were's diapers at night! Then Gracie ran in to the kitchen... Gracie: Momma... I hungry! Randy scooped her up into his arms and kissed her cheek Gracie laughed! Randy: There's my big girl!  
They all sat down to dinner... it was nice having Randy home!

Randy's POV: I love being home with my two favorite girls... as we ate dinner and I watch my daughter eating in her booster seat ... she was getting big I can't believe how much I miss when I am on the road! But I was glad that they would be coming on the road with me!*

Later that night... Kate gave Gracie a bath and got her into her pj's Randy helped tuck her in as he read her a Dr. Seuss story! Kate couldn't help but smile! Kate and Randy were getting ready for bed... Kate couldn't help but smile watching her husband it was so nice to have him home! Kate: I didn't know that the Viper read Dr. Seuss books! Randy smirked: Well don't go telling people that! Then he pulled his wife close and began to kiss her passionately they were now making out as he laid her on the bed... Randy: I missed you so much babe! Kate: I missed you too! As they began to make out again and proceeded to have a passionate night! The next morning Kate woke up with her husbands arms around her ... there was no better feeling! They were so happy in love!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - On the Road Money in the Bank!

Randy , Kate and Gracie flew to PA... and headed to the arena...*they would be meeting the tour bus there* Randy was so excited to have his girls with him for Money in the Bank! Kate was thrilled to be able to be at Raw again... she honestly missed her friends! They arrived at the arena and headed in side! Randy was carrying Gracie! Then John Cena came up to them!

John: Hey Randy! Do my eyes deceive me is that Kate? Kate: Hi John! How are you? John: Fantastic! :) Is this Gracie? No Way she is getting so big! G

racie smiled: HI Uncee

John! John: Hi baby! *high-five*

Gracie: I not a baby! John smiled: No I guess Not! Gracie then put her hand over her face and waved: You can't see me! John and Randy couldn't help but laugh! :)

As they headed to their locker room and saw many by other super stars and diva's..they couldn't believe how big Gracie was getting and super excited to see Kate! Randy went to the Ring with John! While Kate and Gracie walked around back stage!

Stephanie: Kate! :) I am so glad I ran into you! I heard you were traveling with Randy this summer? Kate: yes we are thrilled right

Gracie! Gracie: Yes! HI Aunt Stephanie!

Stephanie: HI Gracie! Kate do you have time to talk in my office?

Kate: Yeah ... Randy and John are ... you know I never really know what those two are doing together!

Stephanie: Me Either...Paul ran off with them! Kate: oh that's a great pairing! :) They headed to Stephanie's office to talk!

Stephanie: Look my Dad and I have talked along with Hunter and well... we would really like you to come back to work full-time on the road with us!

Kate: What? Your serious?

Stephanie: Yes!

Kate: Steph I don't know what to say?

Stephanie: Say Yes... We really need your help with the WWE magazine.. your editing at home is great but we would really like you back as a featured writer and fan access page coordinator... you could interview local fans... and the super stars! Also you can help with the live tweets during live events!

Kate smiled: Do I have time to think about this and talk to Randy?

Stephanie: Of course!

Kate's POV: I couldn't believe it ... they actually wanted me to come back to work... it would be really nice being with Randy again ... but what about Gracie... she loves being on the road ... but is that really the life we want for her? To be on the road all the time... and I couldn't just leave her with my mom or Randy' parents all the time I would miss her too much that is for sure! This was really something that we needed to talk about - I would wait until after money in the bank! Which Randy would tell me nothing about... he usually filled me in on something ... but this time he wanted me to be surprised! Gracie and I were heading back to Randy's Locker room - she was getting wild.. and started to run and jump around a bit... when she literally ran into three men standing there The Shield- which Gracie stopped and ran and hid behind Kate!

Kate: Srry... she gets a little wild backstage. sometimes.. she just gets a really excited excited! Gracie can you tell these nice men your srry!

Gracie: Srry!

Roman: Not a problem I have a daughter at home too! :) Hi I'm Dean! *shooks hands!*

Dean: Cute Kid! Dean! *shook hands!* K

ate: Thanks... I am Kate Orton! Seth: Names' Seth! So we finally meet the Vipers wife! :)

Kate: Well I finally get to meet The Shield... I just have to say you are all amazing in the Ring... play your cards right and you will dominate this business... and Ambrose your mic skills are off the hook! Dean couldn't help but smile... there was just something about Kate that he was attracted too!

Kate: But you if you tell my husband anything I just said I will deny it! ;) Good Luck tonight! *Kate picked up Gracie* Gracie can you say bye to The Shield!

Gracie waved: BYE SHIELD! The all three guys smiled and waved to the two-year old who was so darn cute their heart melted! :)

In the locker room Randy was back and sitting on the couch - he smiled when Gracie ran in and jumped on him!

Randy: There are my girls! Where have you been!

Kate: Talking to Stephanie... and Gracie ran into the Shield... literally! :) They were really nice about it! :)

Randy: So Hunter thinks you should watch the match ring side tonight! Kate: Really ... I thought that Gracie and I would just watch it back here in your locker room?

Randy: More dramatic if your ring side... so you will be shown on camera I guess...

Kate: Alright so are you going to give me any more details?

Randy grinned: No I am not! You are just going to have to watch like everyone else! :) *soft kiss on her lips*

Kate: what about Gracie... I really don't want her ring side!

Randy: Stephanie is going to watch her!

Kate's POV: I was in the bathroom getting ready... I could hear Randy and Gracie playing and laughing I love moments like that ... she was such a Daddy's girl... and loved spending time with him. I was actually a little nervous putting on my make up... because I hadn't been on camera since I had left the WWE because I was pregnant. I was in a couple storylines as his wife with a few feuds... but since Gracie was born I hadn't been on camera... I always told Hunter I am a writer not an actress! I wasn't sure what to do because I had no idea what the outcome of this match was going to be! I finished my hair and make up! *it was a cute pair of jeans, black boots, a black off the should shirt with a my diamond necklace and matching earrings*

Randy: Oh Babe you look hot! :) Gracie doesn't mommy look nice tonight!

Gracie smiled and laughed and continued to play with a few of her toy!

The Pay per view started and they were watching the show with Hunter and Stephanie! They were watching the first MITB ladder match for the World Heavy Weight championship! Hunter and Randy were talking and watching the match... Stephanie was off talking to the nanny who was at the hotel with their three girls... Kate was sitting on the couch with Gracie watching the match!

Kate's POV: I was sitting watching the match... with Gracie in my arms... she was already in her pjs.. with her blanket and cup... she curled up next to me and we were watching the match! For some reason I couldn't stop watching this match... there is just something about Dean Ambrose... I think it's his lunatic fringe style and his mic. skills... he is going places in this business! I remember seeing him a few times wrestling as Jon Moxley... my Best friend Kelly and I lived in Chicago and saw him wrestle! I never met him before tonight but I knew a little about him... But for some reason I couldn't stop watching this match! I looked down and noticed that Gracie was out like a light! I loved watching my baby girl sleep! I found myself a little upset that Dean Ambrose didn't win Money In The Bank and Damian Sandow had won... and he had to back stab Cody to do it! But I need to focus on the next MITB match my husband would be competing in! I kissed Gracie a laid her on the couch and left her with Stephanie! Randy and I were in his locker room he got ready for his match he came out of the bath room in his in ring gear... I couldn't help but stare at my husband... he always turned me on in his gear! :)

Kate: Good luck tonight!

Randy: I got this! I love you! *kiss on the lips*

Kate: I love you too!

Then Kate was escorted to her ring side seat by a security guard the guard would stay by her the whole match... Randy's orders... he knew nothing would happen but when it came to his family he always was extra careful! Kate heard some whispers from the people behind her " is that Kate Orton or "that Randy's Wife!" Kate couldn't help but smile... maybe it was time to come back to work! :) Then the super stars stared to come out to the ring and of course she cheered and clapped as her husband made his way to the ring! Once all the super stars were introduced the match started! Kate watched the match intently ... she had no idea what was going to happen... usually Randy would give her some indication of which way the story line was going but tonight she knew nothing so she sat there a nervous wreck... if her husband didn't win then the next best thing would be CM Punk-another friend of hers! :)

Kate's POV: This whole match was intense I couldn't believe all the super stars were hurt and giving it there all... Randy was out for the count... so were the rest of the guys... then CM Punk climbed the latter... after Curtis Axel attacked him which was weird to me because he wasn't in the match... and then Punk started to climb the ladder... I watched.. .I mean if my husband wasn't going to win the brief case ... well then CM Punk was the next best thing... I couldn't believe that Heyman attacked CM Punk with a ladder and cost him the brief case... what a low blow Heyman...I couldn't help but wonder where they were going with this story line! Yikes... Then I started to cheer for Randy... "Come on Randy... Get up!" As RVD began to climb the ladder my husband came out of no where and deliver an RKO to RVD off the ladder and climbed up the ladder I was screaming with excitement... I couldn't believe it I was married to MR. Money in the Bank Randy Orton! :) I was so excited and cheering... I was crying tears of joy... I couldn't believe it! He was celebrating at the top of the ladder... when he did finally crawl down... he came over to me and gave me a passionate kiss... *the crowd went wild* he pulled me over the barricade and put his arm around me and then held up his brief case again! I couldn't help myself and I yelled to the crowd! Kate: MR. MONEY IN THE BANK!

A few hours later we were heading to the next town for Monday Night Raw- Gracie was sleeping! Randy and I were laying in bed! Looking over at the brief case! :)

Kate: How does it feel Mr. Money in the bank?

Randy: It feels damn good baby ... I am glad that you were there with me! *kiss*

Kate: Me too! I just hope Phil's head is ok... that was a hell of a hit... I can't believe Heyman betrayed Punk like that what an ass!

Randy laughed: I love it when you get all fan girl... on me... although it is weird you just did it for CM Punk!

Kate: aww is the Viper jelouse? Don't worry baby I will always be your fan girl!

Randy: Good! *Kiss*

Kate: I wanted to talk about you something!

Randy: What is it?

Kate: Stephanie asked if I wanted to come back to work full-time on the road writing features and fan reactions for the magazine/web page! Randy: What did you tell her? Kate: I told her I had to talk to you about it...

Randy: Really what is there to talk about?

Kate: I think I want to do it... come back to work I mean!

Randy was angry: You can't be serous right now?

Kate: I thought that you would be happy ... we can spend more time together... you were just complaining the other day that you missed us... well then this would give you a chance to see us more... and Gracie would love it!

Randy: I thought we decided when we had Gracie you would stay home and take care of her... what the hell Kate?

At this point they were in a fight ... and Kate and Randy were both out of bed...

Kate: I know ... I can still take care of her and work... Randy ... women do it all the time!

Randy: But is being on the road best for Gracie?

Kate: Well it doesn't seem to bother her now ... I think she actually enjoys it!

Randy: I just can't believe this right now... it's like you don't care what I think you've clearly already made up your mind!

Kate: I haven't made up my mind... if I did believe me I would have already told Stephanie... I just can't believe we are even fighting about this... I honestly thought that you would be on my side about this... I want to come back to work! Randy: Well Kate you thought wrong... I don't want you to come back to work!

*Then they heard Gracie crying... clearly the fight had woken her up Kate walked away in a huff!

Kate: Great Gracie's awake!

Kate got her some juice and then sat on the couch and sang and rocked her back to sleep! As she looked out the window watching the country side speed by... Kate couldn't believe that Randy didn't want her to go back to work! What the hell is wrong with him!


	4. AN

Author's Note:

This is my first Fan fiction... I have been writing for a while and I am actually working on three story's hopefully I can start getting the other two posted! Anyway just wanted to say Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! I will do a better job of editing from now on... this is what happens when you proof read at 3 am! :) Enjoy! Oh I think it goes with out saying that all of this is made up and I don't own any thing! I am just a huge WWE Fan! :)


	5. Chapter 4

Flash Back- Chapter!

Chapter 4 _ Flash Back... *Pregnant/Baby*

As Kate sat rocking Gracie back to sleep she couldn't help but think about the past when she was pregnant!

A Few Years Earlier:

Kate's POV: I hadn't been feeling well these last few weeks... I told Randy that I was just over worked... but there was apart of me that knew it was something different... I was pregnant! :) I couldn't wait to tell Randy... he was spending the day with his dad and I couldn't wait to tell him that we were having a baby!

Telling Randy:

Kate went to the store and bought a little outfit that said I love my daddy and placed it in a box... with a note that read Hi Daddy I can't wait to meet you then the due date... then she put the PG test in the box as well with the note!

Later that evening Randy arrived home!

Randy: There's my beautiful wife! *kiss her lips*

Kate: Did you have a good time with your dad?

Randy: Yeah... It was nice!

Kate: Are you Hungry?

Randy: No I ate at my parents house... I should have called you!

Kate: It's alright ... I'm not really that hungry!

Randy: My mom really missed you... I told her you weren't feeling well... are you feeling any better?

Kate smiled: Yeah I am!

Then Randy noticed the box on the coffee table in the living room!

Randy: What's in the box baby?

Kate couldn't help but laugh at his choice of words!

Kate: It's a present for my husband!

Randy: Really? What is it?

Kate: Your just going to have to open it and see for yourself!

Kate watched as Randy sat on the couch and opened the box... he stared at it for a moment and then a huge smiled took over his face... and he looked up at Kate!

Randy: Kate Really Your Pregnant?

Kate: Yes! :)

Randy smiled and got up and he picked her up and twirled her around and then gave her a passionate kiss!

Randy: We're having a baby! :)

Kate: We're having a baby! :)

Randy: I am so frickin' happy right now Love you so much baby!

Kate: I love you too! *Kiss*

6 Months Pregnant: Randy had been on the road a lot with the WWE the last few months... Kate was at home alone... she started working from home a few months ago... she did most of her work on-line for the magazine/webpage! They found out they were having a little girl... Randy and Kate were thrilled-The nursery wasn't done yet ... but Randy would be coming home for a few days and hopefully they could paint and get things set up!

Kate was in the kitchen listening to music and dancing around fixing herself lunch... the music was up to loud and she didn't even hear the door open or the fact that her husband was standing there watching her dance! She let out a little scream when she noticed him...

Kate: Damn it Randal Keith Orton... you scared the hell out of me!

Randy smirked: sorry sweetie... you look amazing!

Kate blushed: Your kidding right? I am huge! *placing hand on her baby bump*

Randy pulled his wife close: Your pregnant not huge! I think you look beautiful! *kissed her lips softly and rubbing his hands over her baby bump softly*

Kate: I missed you! *kissed him passionately*

Randy smirked! :)

Randy: I missed you too! :) *the Randy noticed what was on the counter* What the hell are you eating?

Kate: Peanut Butter and Pickles! It's good you should try it! :)

Randy: That's alright sweetie I will take your word for it! :) *kissed her forehead*

A few months later: Kate was at home with Randy... he was actually taking time off to be home. He didn't want to miss the birth of his daughter-he wouldn't need to go back for a few weeks! Kate loved having him home... the nursery was ready!

On August 3rd Kate gave birth to their daughter with Randy by her side!

Randy kissed her forehead: You did so good baby... so good... she's here and she's perfect!

Grace Lynn Orton August 3rd 7 pounds 9 oz. 21 inches long!

4 weeks Later:  
Randy was heading back to work full-time... he appeared on Raw and Smackdown...Randy was packing and Kate was feeding Gracie on their bed watching him!

Kate: Stephanie called me today to check in on me and Gracie!

Randy: Yeah? I talked to Paul today too!

Kate: She wanted to know when I will be coming back to work!

Randy: What did you tell her?

Kate: I don't know... we really haven't talked about it much! *She was now burping Gracie*

Randy: What do you think?

Kate: I think that I don't want to miss any of this... I know your parents said that they could watch her while we're on the road but we are gone so much that it's just not fair to them or her!

Randy: What are you saying Kate?

Kate: I think for now I just want to stay home and be with Gracie! We can always take her on the road with us when she gets bigger!

Randy: I don't know if I really want to raise our daughter on the road... but I guess we will cross that bridge when we get to it! Can I be honest!

Kate smirked: Aren't you always!

Randy: I am gonna miss you on the road with me... but I am glad that we've decided that you will be at home with our princess... it will make me sleep better at night knowing that my girls are home together... and I've already upgraded the security system so I know you will be safe! I just hate leaving you!

Kate: Well this week it's just Raw and Smackdown... the Vipers' making a come back! :) You will be home in a few short days!

Randy took Gracie from Kate and was holding her!

Randy: Now you don't go doing anything cute while I'm gone! *kissed her forehead*


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Hanging with The Hounds!

It had been a few days since their fight they were actually staying in a hotel tonight ... Kate and Randy hadn't talked about their fight at all they were actually avoiding each other! Kate was sitting in the hotel room... Gracie was sound asleep and Randy was out like a light in the bed... but Kate just couldn't sleep ... she kept remembering why she chose to not go back to work on the road and the fight she had with Randy!

She grabbed her coat... her phone key card/purse and headed out the door! She didn't know where she was going just that she needed to get out and think... she noticed that there was a Denny's across the street and so she went over there... she wasn't really hungry but thought what the hell... she went in and it was pretty quiet... she ordered a diet coke and some cheese fries and was playing on her phone! When she noticed that some of the WWE Roster was coming in... Ziggler, Punk, AJ , Kofi and his girl came in and waved and then sat on the other side of the room! Then she looked up to see Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose come in! They chose to come up and sit on the booth across from her!

Seth: Hi There Mrs. Viper! Where's the husband?

Kate: He's sleeping!

Dean: Nice... so your alone?

Kate: Yup!

Dean: If you were my wife I would never leave you alone! *flirt smile*

Kate couldn't help but blush there was just something about Dean that she liked!

Seth: Hey Now Man... She's Married to Mr. Money in the bank!

Roman: Yeah but we still Triple power bombed his ass! :)

Kate couldn't help but laugh!

Dean: See Seth even his wife thinks it's funny! Care if we join you?

Kate thought a minute then was like what the hell!

Kate: Not at all the more the merrier!

That night Kate, Dean, Roman and Seth, ate at Denny's and just talked about everything... they guys were so funny and Kate hadn't laughed that hard in a while!

Kate's POV: I couldn't get enough of them... they were so funny and though Dean was a lunatic fringe in the ring he was actually a really nice guy ... he was even nice enough to offer to pay for my food... but I treated the hounds instead!

Kate: No guys here I got this! * I handed the waitress the credit card*

Roman: Kate You really don't have too!

Kate: It's fine ... My treat... or well the I should say it's on Randy!

Dean: Nice... I like you Kate you are sassy as hell! How did Randy ever get so lucky!

Kate told them about how they met and how he was older... when they all realized that they were all about the same age!*

They insisted on walking Kate back to the hotel... they were in the elevator!

Dean: So what floor are the Orton's on?

Kate: 5!

Seth: The Hounds are on 4!

The elevator door dinged and opened on 4 and Roman and Seth got out... they looked at Dean!

Dean: I am going to make sure that Kate gets to her room alright... you know nothing good ever happens after ...

Kate interrupted with a smile: Midnight! *They both laughed* thanks!

Roman and Seth rolled their eyes... they knew that Dean was starting to play a dangerous game with the Viper and his wife... they just hoped he could handle it! Dean walked her to her room!

Kate: Thanks Dean!

Dean: Not a problem... you know you're really easy to talk too!

Kate smiled: You easy to talk to too!

Then Dean grabbed her phone and programmed his number in there under Ambrose and took a silly pic of himself!

Dean: You just incase you ever want to talk!

Kate: Thanks!

Kate entered the hotel room and Gracie was still fast asleep ...Randy was out too! She changed in to her pjs and crawled into bed...however she kept think about Dean... and how she had more fun with them in the last few hours than she had with her own husband in months!


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6 : Home for few Day!

Randy and Kate were going home for a few days before a week long tour in LA for Summer Slamm! Gracie was spending the day with Randy's Parents! He was in his man cave playing Xbox... while Kate was catching up on laundry and preparing for their trip to LA! She even caught up on some of her online work because the magazine would be coming out in a few weeks. But she knew that they needed she needed to talk to Randy about going back on the road! They had avoided it long enough!

Kate walked into the man cave... she didn't even know what game he was playing and she really didn't care!

Kate: Randy can we talk please!

Randy: So now you want to talk...

Kate: Randy don't be an ass... I just didn't think it was ok to air our dirty laundry for the whole frickin' WWE Roster to hear... so yeah I wanted to wait until we were home!

Randy: I still don't understand what there is to talk about... I thought we decided that you weren't coming back to work on the road! I remember right after Gracie turned one... we entertained the idea but we weren't comfortable with any of the nanny's or her being on the road all the time... and frankly I just don't get you right now!

Kate: What are you talking about!

Randy: A late night dinner with The Shield... Really Kate Your My Wife... what the hell?

Kate rolled her eyes: Let me guess... Ziggler couldn't keep his mouth shut!

Randy: He mentioned it and I know you don't eat almost $50 buck worth of food at Denny's!

Kate: Look it was a few days after our fight and I just needed air so I went to Denny's and they showed up and we just talked... I can talk to other men... you know especially when my husband is being a self centered ass whole!

Randy: Now I'm self centered... You're the selfish one here... did you ever once consider how this would affect our daughter... you know the cute little blonde girl who lives down the hall!

Kate: Randy... don't give me that... I am with her everyday... I raise her ALONE most of the time of course I have been thinking about her... she's all I think about! So if you would shut up for two fuckin' seconds you hear me when I tell you that you were right ... and I am not going back to work on the road... and after Summer Slam... you can finish the rest of the summer tour with out us!

Randy: What? Really?

Kate: Yeah Randy... You get your way... I already called Stephanie this morning and told her that it just wouldn't work for us! So Yeah I am not going back to work on the road are you happy?

Randy: Aww Babe... I'm know you're not happy and that breaks my heart... but this is just what's best right now for us and our family! I love you so much ... and maybe someday when Gracie is older we can talk about it again!

Kate: I love you too and I know your right... I was being selfish... and I'm sorry I was being a bitch to you!

Randy smirked and looked at the time: So What time was Gracie coming home?

Kate: Your mom said something about 6pm? Why?

Randy pulled her close: Because it's only 4:30 now! We have time!

Kate smiled: You think you deserve Make Up Sex? Really? Randy? Really?

Randy: I don't know now... you sound like the Miz! :)

Kate hit him playful they looked into each others eyes... there was just something about him that she could never say no too!

Randy went to kiss her but she moved... and he looked at her She started to remove her shirt seductively!

Kate: You can have what you want... but you have to catch me first! :)

Randy gave her that viper grin as she through her shirt and him... as he ran after her! :)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Summer Slam:

It had been a crazy few weeks for the Orton family... They celebrated Gracie's third birthday! They were now in LA for Summer Slam! Today was Summer Slam Fan Access!

Kate and Gracie were walking around fan Access taking in the sights while Randy was off doing press and autographs and his whole thing! Kate was holding Gracie's hand as they walked around! Kate loved events like this... it was really nice to see all the fan support for the super stars. They had walked around for a bit! Kate and Gracie were now eating Ice Cream Cones... sitting on a little bench!

Kate's POV: I was sitting with Gracie eating ice cream... I loved watching my 3-year-old eat ice cream... I think that she was getting more on her face than in her mouth! I looked over across the way... and I saw a huge line of people... they were standing in line to see the Shield! I noticed Seth, Roman and Dean on the stage and I heard the announcer say that they would be signing autographs in a few minutes! I couldn't stop staring at them... Dean and I had talked a lot lately... he was really funny and he could always made me laugh! I was still staring when I heard Gracie yell Daddy and run over to Randy!

Gracie: Daddy!

Randy: Hi Princess! *picking her up and kissing her cheek* HI babe... what are you looking at?

Kate: Nothing! So you almost ready?

Randy: Yeah... John and Nikki wanted to meet for dinner? Cool?

Kate: Yeah sounds fun!

Randy noticed his daughters face: Gracie did you like your ice cream?

Gracie: Yes Daddy it was yummy!

Randy: Yummy huh... did you get any in your mouth? :)

Then they headed back towards the hotel to get ready for dinner!

Sunday Summer Slam:

Kate and Gracie along with Randy started to watch the pre-show back stage... it was Dean Ambrose Vs. RVD! Kate was watching the match intently... Randy was talking with John Cena and CM Punk not really watching the match much!

Gracie: Look Momma... Champ is on TV!

Kate smiled: He is baby... wanna watch!

Gracie smiled and Kate picked her up and they watched the screen together!

John, Randy and Phil noticed what Gracie called him!

John: Gracie? I'm a Champ too and you don't call me that?

Gracie smiled: That's because your uncle John silly!

Phil: Gracie I was the champ for 434 days and you didn't call me champ?

Gracie laughed: That's because your my Punkie!

Phil looked at Randy: Really?

Kate: Phil she's only three!

Randy: Why does she call Dean Champ?*he seemed annoyed*

Kate: I think it's because he wears the belt around is waist and he's been US Champion for a few months now! Like I said she's three I don't know what goes on in her head!

Randy looked at his daughter and took her from Kate!

Randy: So when I'm WWE Champion will you call me champ!

Gracie: NOPE! :)

John and Phil couldn't help but laugh Gracie even at the age of 3 had Kate's sass!

Randy: Then what will you call me?

Gracie looked at him confused: Daddy... because your my daddy first before the champion!

That melted Randy's heart ... she was right... he would always be here dad!

Dean Won the Match and Gracie Cheered!

John: I think we have a little Shield fan on our hands! :)

Dean, Roman and Seth were heading back stage to their locker room when they passed by... Dean and Kate looked at each other and smiled!

Gracie yelled:Hi Champ!

Dean Smiled: Did you watch the match!

Gracie was smiling ear to ear: Yes! :)

Kate: Yes she did!

John Cena: And she cheered like a little fan girl!

Dean smiled!

Kate: Nice job out their... getting a little help from the Shield?

But before Dean could answer Seth did!

Seth: Damn Straight! :)

They all laughed!

Later that night it was now the John Cena Vs. Daniel Bryan Match... it was a clean fair match! 1/2 way thru the match Randy got up and had his brief case in hand!

Kate: Where are you going?

Randy smiled: I have business I need to take care of!

Kate: Are you cashing that in tonight?

Randy smirked and didn't say anything!

Kate: What the hell Randy you weren't gonna tell me?

Randy: Shh Baby..(pulling her close to him) You'll just have to watch the Viper do his magic!

Kate smiled and kissed him softly! :)

Then Randy kissed the top of Gracie's head and headed to the gorilla position!

Kate and Gracie continued to watch the match when they were soon joined by Dean, Roman and Seth!

Dean: Mind if we watch the rest of the match with you?

Kate: Not at all!

Roman: So Gracie who do you want to win tonight?

Gracie: Uncle John!

Seth: Why?

Gracie: Daniels to hairy!

The boys laughed!

Roman: Out of the mouth of babes!

Dean: Well that's a good reason I guess! :)

Seth: What about you Kate who are you rooting for?

Kate looked at them she knew she couldn't tell them what Randy was planning but it didn't matter now who was going to win Randy was cashing in his contract and he would be the champion at the end of the night!

Kate: I can't go against my daughter so John Cena it is!

Seth smiled: That was convincing! :)

Then Daniel got the win in a clean fair fight and the celebration began! The boys seemed happy that he won!

Gracie: Damn!

The boys laughed - Kate chuckled before turning on her serous face!

Kate: Gracie Lynn Orton we don't talk like that!

Gracie: Sorry I just not happy!

Kate: I know baby.. but you can't talk like that!

Gracie: Daddy Does!

Kate: I know Princess but little girls shouldn't talk like that! But just keep watching *she whispered and hoped the members of the shield didn't hear her*

They watched as the confetti flew and Daniel Bryan celebrated being WWE Champion! Until The Viper's Music began to play and he came out with the MITB brief case in hand. The boys looked at Kate who didn't look at them but kept looking at the screen! Randy stood Ring Side and held up the brief case!

Dean: Is he really cashing that in tonight!

Seth: NO man... not tonight... he's gonna wait there is no way with Bryan standing he is gonna cash that in!

Roman: I don't know man he looks like he has a plan!

They all looked at Kate who was still holding Gracie watching the TV! Kate could not believe what happened next ... no one could! Triple H ... the COO and the guest ref. pedigreed Daniel Bryan and Randy slid in to the ring and handed the case to Hunter! Kate was pissed!

Kate stood up and yelled at the TV: What the hell! Randal Keith Orton don't you dare cash that in... .not like that you ...

The members of the Shield looked over at her... she didn't look happy! Dean walked over too her!

Dean: You didn't know!

Kate: I knew he was going to cash it in ... but to win like that... selfish ass whole!

Then Kate looked down and Gracie... who was holding tight to her leg! Kate picked up her three-year old!

Kate: It's ok baby... momma just got a little angry with Daddy... but look ... he's WWE Champion now!

Gracie smiled and looked over at Dean: My Daddy is a champion like you now!

Dean: He is!

They watched as Triple H and Randy stood in the ring!

Kate couldn't believe what she just saw... that's how he wanted to be Champion... what the heck was the story line going to be now... I mean she knew she married a heel but this was just a bit much! She changed Gracie into her pajama's as it was way past her bed time and put her on the couch in his locker room with her blanket around her!

A few minutes later... a very excited Randy entered the room with the title in hand!

Randy: Hey Baby! *pulling her close* I told you I had business to take care of! What do you think your husband is WWE champion again!

Kate: Yeah... but what business did you take care of? Looks like Triple H did most of the work!

Randy: Hey I got the win!

Kate: A little heads up next time... I mean where is this story line going anyway... I love you but you totally looked like an ass out there!

Randy smirked he loved it when Kate went all fan girl on him but usually it was in his favor!

Randy: Kate Sweetie... I'm heel this is what I do!

Kate: I know that... it was just frustrating to watch you win like that!

Randy smiled and kissed his wife: I am going to shower and meet you on the bus deal?

Kate: Deal!

Randy smiled as he looked down at his daughter sleeping!

Randy: How long she been out?

Kate: Not long... she watched you win!

Randy: Damn she stayed up that late! That's my girl!

Randy headed for the shower and Kate packed the rest of Gracie's bag... and looked over the locker room to make sure they had everything... the she picked up Gracie and their bags ... and walked out to their bus!

Dean , Roman, Seth and Cesaro were packing their rental car - when Dean noticed Kate holding Gracie!

Dean's POV: I noticed that Kate was caring a sleeping Gracie out of the arena I couldn't believe that Randy wasn't helping her! I told the boys I would be right back and I ran over to her!

Dean: Hi Kate!

Kate: HI Dean! I didn't know you guys were still here?

Dean: Yeah we are heading out now! Do you need help?

They reached the bus!

Kate: Oh that would be great... if you could carry these bags!

Dean smiled and carefully took the bags from Kate and they walked on to the bus! Kate went and put Gracie right to bed!

Kate: Thank you for your help!

Dean: No Problem! See you at Raw tomorrow?

Kate: Yeah we'll be there... but then we are heading home after smack down!

Dean: what I thought you were spending the summer on the road!

Kate: change of plans... but hey I will still see you on the TV! :)

Dean: Have a good night Kate! :)

Kate: You too Dean!

Randy came out a few minutes later and they were now heading to Monday Night Raw with Randy Orton as the WWE Champion!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Night of Champions

Over the last few weeks Kate and Gracie stayed home... but watched Raw and Smack down every week... and Gracie was such a little fan girl! Kate didn't know what it was about the Shield but she loved them and cheered for them! John Cena was out with an injury and Randy's story line was heating up between him and Daniel Bryan going in to night of champions and the shield were hired by the authority and were always ring side keeping watch! Randy had been gone a lot the last few weeks and Kate really missed him! So she planned a romantic surprise for him! She was going to fly to Detroit for Night of Champions and sit Ring Side for his match! He didn't tell her whether or not he was going to win but she didn't care she wanted to spend some alone time with Randy! Since their anniversary was actually that same week! Kate's family agreed to watch Gracie for a few days so she could be with Randy! Her mom Nina and 1/2 sister Georgie who was 17 flew in from Chicago!

Nina: I am so excited to see my grand baby!

Kate: again thank you both for doing this! I am really excited to surprise Randy!

Georgie: Who's picking you up from the airport in Detroit?

Kate: Dean!

Nina: Dean Ambrose from the Shield right?

Kate always laughed when her mom tried to talk wrestling!

Kate smiled: Yes Dean Ambrose!

Gracie smiled: Your gonna Get to see Deano?

Gracie had started calling him Deano a few weeks ago... Kate thought it was cute! He had a nickname now!

Kate: Yeah... baby he is gonna take me to see daddy!

Gracie: Tell him he better beat Ziggy!

Kate: I will sweetie! :)

The next morning Kate flew to Detroit! Dean was their with a smile on his face! Dean: HI!

Kate: Hi! What no Shield with you today?

Dean: Nope! Thought I could do this solo! :)

They were driving to the arena!

Kate: So how does it feel working with the authority?

Dean: It's fun being hated...

Kate: well I think that your lunatic fringe attitude would make a good face!

Dean: Maybe some day!

Kate: Gracie wanted me to tell you too... :) to make sure that you beat Ziggy tonight! I think my daughter might be your number one fan!

Dean: Ziggy? (he laughed) I am totally going to use that! Hey I thought cute kids were John Cena's demographic?

Kate: I don't know but my cute kid seems to be your number one fan! I think there is just something about you Moxley!

Dean looked over at Kate ... she had never mentioned Jon Moxley before!

Kate: I have a confession to make! Dean smirked: Yeah what's that?

Kate: I saw you wrestle a few times in Chicago when we were younger!

Dean: No shit really?

Kate: Yeah I have always been a huge wrestling fan... and my best friend Kelly and I went to a few matches in Chicago... and well Jon Moxley was there... and then we followed you a bit on line! My best friend Kelly had a total crush you on it was funny she was defiantly a Jon Moxley stalker! LOL

Dean smiled: really is she single?

Kate: Sorry to break your heart but she actually got married last year!

Dean: Damn it! :)

Kate and Dean had a nice drive they laughed and talked they were fast becoming good friends! They arrived at the arena and went in... she went to Randy's locker room but he wasn't there... she looked around and no one had seem to see him! His bus was parked out side of the arena... so Kate thought he must be there! So she headed out to the bus... but what she saw... when she got their was something that she never expected and would change their lives forever!

Kate's POV: After I thanked Dean for the ride I went into the arena to find Randy! No one had seen him and I didn't know where he was I wanted to surprise him! Then I noticed that the bus was here... so I headed out to the bus! I thought it was weird that the driver wasn't there... but Randy probably got him a hotel room so that he could rest for the long drive tonight! I walked up to the bus and opened the door... I could hear voices ... which was weird because it sounded like a woman! I walked to the back of the bus and it felt like my heart broke in two a million pieces when I saw my husband sleeping with another woman! I just stared frozen in time I couldn't speak I couldn't move! Randy noticed me and pushed her off him... she covered up and so did he ... I was stunned my stomach was in knots I wanted to puke... I didn't want this to be real... my husband a cheater... no not Randy and who the hell was the whore in my husband! Randy jumped out of bed and threw on his pants! I couldn't move... I was still frozen I wanted to run but I couldn't!

Randy: Kate Babe... this isn't what you think... I...

When Kate heard those words that was her breaking point she turned around and ran out of the bus... she didn't know what to do or who to turn to! She ran back into the arena ... she was going home... home that was a funny thought to her ... was that even her home anymore... what the hell was going on! Then she ran into Seth literally! Seth: Slow Down there Kate where's the fire!

He could tell that something was different with her he just didn't know what!

Seth: Are you alright!

Randy's POV: I was an idiot... I cheated on my wife and got caught... what the hell was she doing in Detroit any way! I had to talk to her ... make this right! I knew Kate was pissed I needed to explain I needed to talk to my wife! She didn't say anything she just ran out! I can't imagine what she's feeling I just know that I love her and I need to make it right! She is my wife! I know I've cheated on her ... but it was just for the sex honestly it gets lonely on the road! I walked into the arena... and looked for her... then I noticed that she was standing next to Seth!

Randy: Kate... Please ... Kate!

Seth: Kate are you alright?

Kate: No I'm not I need to get out of here! Seth: alright... here let me take you to our locker. the boys are their now!

Randy noticed Kate walk away with Seth like she didn't even hear him!

Seth and Kate entered the room!

Roman: Seth Dude... where the hell you been did you grab the water?

Seth: No damn it I got distracted!

Dean: What could have possible distracted you from the one mission you had? :)

Then he noticed Kate who looked like she was fight back tears!

Dean: Kate? Are you ok!

As soon as Kate saw Dean she lost it ... and the tears just started to fall like rain on a spring day!

Dean pulled her close in to a hug!

Dean: Seth what the hell happened?

Seth: I have no idea!

Dean: Kate talk to me... you need to calm down... and breath!

The boys were concerned because she was crying so hard that she wasn't breathing right... and it was like she was having a panic attack! Seth ran to get some water as Dean and Roman tried to calm her down they were now sitting on the floor with her because she her knee's buckled!

Dean: Kate you can tell us please we want to help!

Kate: Randy... he ... he...

Roman: what baby girl?

Kate: He cheated on me!

Dean was instantly pissed: What?

Kate explained what she walked in on through the tears!

Dean: That Selfish Son of Bitch!

Dean and Roman continued to comfort Kate!

With Seth: He went up to catering and grabbed some water and a few snacks! When Randy noticed him!

Randy: Seth where's my wife?

Seth: She's in our locker room... she's like freaking out about something!

Randy was embarrassed: What do you mean?

Seth: Well she started like having some sort of panic attack ... Dean and Roman are taking care of her now I told them I would be right back... dude it's your wife... you should probably come and see how she is... not trying to tell you what to do but she is a mess!

Randy: Is she OK? Did you get the trainer or anything?

Seth: Not yet... Dean and Roman are trying to calm her down!

With Kate: She was starting to calm down a bit... but would not let go of Dean... there was something about him that just felt right! She felt safe with him!

Kate: Sorry I freaked out... I just feel so ...

Roman: don't even worry about it!

Dean: I am gonna break his fucking' face in for making you hurt like this!

*They didn't realize they were still on the floor when Seth came back in!

Seth: Hey Kate ... Randy's here... do you want to talk to him?

Roman shot up and Kate held tightly to Dean and wouldn't let go and the tears were coming faster and harder this time!

Seth: Was it something I said!

Roman: Dude Randy cheated on her with some whore and she caught him!

Seth: No way? That ass whole! He's outside dude I didn't know!

Roman: It's cool I am gonna talk to him because Dean... well Dean will Kill him!

Roman walked out of the room and shut the door behind him... they could still hear most of what was being said threw the door!

Randy: I want to talk to my wife!

Roman: Dude not right now... let her come to you!

Randy: What the hell do you know about this she's my wife and I want to talk to her!

Roman: Not trying to be an ass here... but give her time... she's a mess after what you just did!

Randy was angry: She told you and the other hounds?

Roman: Yeah... we're her friends and she needs friends right now... give her space... get ready for the Pay Per View and maybe she will talk to you after words! Maybe!

Randy was pissed and started yelling at Roman!

Randy: Get out of my way... that's my wife in there... I have every right to see her!

Roman: Dude... you messed up... she doesn't want to see you now...

Dean was stilling holding Kate who's tears were still streaming down her face... they could hear the argument between Roman and Randy! Kate just couldn't take it any more... she didn't want them to fight... she put her friends in the middle of this and that wasn't fair! Kate stood up ... Dean was right there with her!

Dean: Are you alright?

Kate took a deep breath and whipped away her tears: I have to be ... for Gracie!

Kate opened the door and Randy was still in Roman's face!

Randy: Kate finally I knew you would let me explain!

Kate: No Randy... I don't care what you have to say... leave Roman , Dean and Seth alone!

Randy: Babe we can talk about this please...

Kate: GO TO HELL RANDY!

Then Kate pulled Roman back into the locker room and slammed the door in his face!

Roman: Wow baby girl that took balls! :)

Kate 1/2 smiled Dean smirked!

Dean: OH... there is it... there's a smile!

Kate blushed!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What Next!

Kate road with the Shield to the next town and stayed in the Hotel she didn't want to talk to Randy or even see him... she was going to avoid the arena at all cost! She needed time to think... what was she going to do next!

Dean: Kate are you sure your alright?

Kate: I just need to figure out what comes next... I still can't believe he would do this to me... to our daughter!

Dean: Look I know we haven't been friends that long but if you need anything let me know... if you need to get away or whatever my place in Vegas is available!

Kate smiled: Thank you Dean... You know I don't think I could have gotten threw yesterday with out you! You are an amazing guy! :)

Dean blushed a little!

After Monday Night Raw - They guys dropped Kate off at the airport she was going home!

Dean hugged her: Remember what I said if you or Gracie need anything don't hesitate to call me!

Kate smiled and hugged Dean... for a long time: I wont thank you!

Smack down: all Three guys entered the arena and were heading to their locker room when a pissed off Randy came up to them!

Randy: I know you three know where's she at ... so where the hell is my wife ... this isn't funny any more!

Dean was pissed: Your right Randy this isn't funny... the fact that you cheated on your wife and she had a panic attack yeah that's not funny! You screwed up man... and if I knew I wouldn't get fired for it... I would kick your ass into next week for hurting Kate the way you did! You're a self ass whole!

Randy and Dean were nose to nose at this point!

Randy: What the hell do you know about me and my wife! You know nothing about our marriage... so back off!

Dean: Kate is my friend and you didn't just hurt her you hurt your daughter and you know what really pisses me off it's like you don't even care!

Roman knew this wasn't going to end well... so he pulled Dean back away from Randy!

Roman: Dude... we dropped her off at the airport last night... she flew home!

Randy: Good then I will see her when I get home tomorrow! No thanks to you three!

Seth: What the hell did we do?

Randy huffed and looked at them and then walked away!

With Kate-

Kate's POV: I took a cab home - my stomach was in knots when I entered our home... this was a dream home for me and Randy... a house that he bought for us to raise our family in! Gracie ... she's to little to understand all of this but smart enough to know that things would be different now! I entered the house and looked around and saw all of our family pictures on the wall... how many of these pictures were lies! I walked up to our bed room and sat on the bed and stared at the wedding picture of me and Randy! My stomach hurt and my heart ached... I couldn't be here either I needed to get away... Gracie and I needed to get the hell out of here... I knew that Randy would be back tomorrow and I didn't want to talk to him not yet anyway! But I knew if I went to Chicago with my parents he would find me... If I went to Florida to see Cena he would find me! Then I got a smile on my face! I knew where Gracie and I could go... and I started packing my clothes... I didn't care about the mess... then I started to pack up Gracie's things! She was at the park with my mom and sister! By the time they got home... I had two bags packed for both of us and an extra bag of toys for Gracie!

Nina: HI Kate I didn't expect to see you so soon! How was your trip?

Kate glared: Can you change Gracie for me please!

Georgie: Yeah ... Come on Gracie let's go!

Gracie: Otay!

Kate: Her cloths are on the bed!

Nina: are you going to tell me what's going on it looks like your leaving for a while going back on the road?

Kate: Nope! I would tell you where I am going but then Randy's going to ask and I wont have you lie for me...

Nina: Kate sweetie your scaring me what are you talking about?

Kate: Randy's been cheating on me and I can't be here so Gracie and I are leaving and staying with a friend... that's all you need to know!

Nina: Do you think you and Randy can work it out?

Kate: Work what out? He cheated on me... I just caught him... so I don't know if there is anything left to work out! Gracie and I just need this I hope you understand!

Nina: as long as you are safe!

*Then Kate's' Cell phone ring!

Kate: Hello.

Dean: Hey Kate ... I got you message what's up?

Kate: Is that offer to stay at your place still open?

Dean smiled: Of course!

Kate: Good because I already booked a flight for us!

Dean: I wont be home until tomorrow afternoon?

Kate: I know I booked a hotel!

Dean: alright... I will call you when I get in to Vegas!

Kate: thank you so much I can't tell you how much this means to me!

Dean: It's no problem at all I am here for you and Gracie whatever you need!

Kate: Thanks! See you soon!

Dean: You can count on it!

*End Call*

Nina and Georgie took Kate and Gracie to the airport that afternoon!

Nina: Kate are you sure you know what you're doing? It's like your running away?

Kate: Maybe I am! But right now I can't be in that house and I can't talk to Randy! So this is what Gracie and I are going to do! I love you mom please understand!

She hugged her family and the they went through security!

On the Plane Ride to Vegas... Kate sat there holding her daughter thinking about what was next! She knew that she could never trust Randy again! How could he do this to her and to their daughter?


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Where is my Family!

*Randy' POV: After Smack down I didn't even talk to any one I just wanted to head home! I needed to see Kate! I needed to talk to my wife and see my daughter! I honestly don't have a good reason so cheating on my wife! I really don't ... I just did it! I know it doesn't make sense... it doesn't make sense to me either! It wasn't like I was in love with "the other woman" it was all just physical! I know that is not a good excuse! I just want to explain... I hope Kate will forgive me... I love her and our daughter I really do and I never wanted to hurt them! When I got to our house... I stood at the front door and took a deep breath... and unlocked the door and went inside! There was just a weird cold feeling to our home! All the lights were off... both vehicles were here ... but it was like no one was here! I called out for Kate a few times and then I went up stairs and my heart sank when I entered our bedroom... her closest was open some of her dresser drawers were cleared out... did she leave where the hell was my wife! My heart ached for her and our daughter! wherever she was ... was she safe! All of these emotions ran over me! I ran into Gracie's room to see the same result... her things were gone too! I grabbed the phone and called my parents they hadn't seen or heard from Kate in a few days... I called her mom and she said Kate wouldn't tell her where she was going just that she was safe! Then I called my best friend John!

Phone Call:

Cena: Hey Randy What's up!

Randy: PLEASE Tell me that Kate and Gracie are in Florida with you!

John was confused: No why would Kate and Gracie be here!

Randy was fighting back tears: I came home from the tour - She and Gracie are gone and I don't know where they are!

John: Why would she just leave?

Randy: I sorta... well you see

John: Randal you didn't did you ... I thought we talked about this the last time... you said the last time was the last time!

Randy: I know but it was just like... anyway it doesn't matter Kate caught us and now she and my daughter are gone and I don't know where they are ... no one knows... and she wont answer any of my calls or text messages!

John: Dude you really screwed up here!

Randy: I know I did John but I love her and my daughter and I just want them back!

John: Here let me call Kate and see if I can talk to her and then I will call you back!

Randy: Thanks Man! I owe you one!

John: Yeah you do! Man whore!

John Called Kate ... she actually answered he phone!* Phone conversation Between Cena and Kate!

Kate: Hello?

John: Hey Kate it's John Cena! How are you!

Kate: Fine.. How's the arm?

John: It's good... hopefully I will be able to return sooner than expected!

Kate: Wow What a super hero you are! :)

John: Look I just talked to Randy and he told me what happened!

Kate: Yeah... and?

John: Kate I know he still loves you and he's really worried about you and Gracie where are you?

Kate: Nice try John... you know I love you like a brother but I'm not going to tell you where we are because your too nice and you will tell Randy and I just can't deal with him now! Please understand!

John: Alright... I tried... just tell me that you are both safe!

Kate smiled: We've never been more safe we are fine and having a good time! *pause* John ... Please tell me you didn't know! Please!

John: Kate ... I don't want to lie... I knew he was flirting a little but I just hoped that he wouldn't do it again after... you know!

Kate: Yeah I know after the Kelly Kelly thing I know!

John: Look if you need anything I am here!

Kate: I know it's a lot to ask but please make sure Randy doesn't do anything stupid!

John smirked: I can try but you know the viper! *end call*

Randy's POV: I was pacing the house I kept calling Kate's cell and it would now go to voice mail! Finally John called me back! He told me that he talked to Kate and she was safe but wouldn't tell him where she was at! I was relieved that Kate and Gracie were safe but I just missed them! Why would she just take off like that! I knew that I hurt her and I vow to do everything in my power to get them back! But Where the hell were my wife and daughter!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: What Happens in Vegas!

Kate and Gracie had been staying at Dean's the last few days... and it was nice! They were actually happy... Kate turned off her cell phone because Randy kept calling and texting and Kate just didn't want to deal with it! Dean and Kate were actually having a good time together... Dean showed them around Vegas and even took them to the zoo and aquarium! Kate took pictures... there was just something about Dean... she didn't know what it was... but he was just not the same guy in the ring as he was on the outside! And he had such a way with Gracie... he could get her to laugh a deep belly laugh that Randy couldn't even get her to do! Kate wanted to do something nice for him... for letting her stay with him... so while he was at the gym... Kate made him a nice dinner and set the little table!

When Dean came in he smiled... and was of coarse surprised!

Dean: What is all of this?

Kate: I know it's not much ... but it's just a way for me to say Thank you for letting me and Gracie stay here the last few days! :) *They sat down to eat dinner Dean was so good with Gracie... and it made Kate's heart jump!* During dinner they talked and made jokes... Dean even showed Kate his Dusty Rhodes impression... she couldn't stop laughing!

Later that night Gracie was sound a sleep ... Dean and Kate were sitting on the couch talking!

Kate: Dean I just want to thank you again for letting me and Gracie stay here!

Dean: It's no problem really! Gracie's a great kid! Can I ask you a question?

Kate: Of course anything!

Dean: Are you going to forgive Randy?

Kate: That seems to be the question of the week! I don't know... after the last time I just don't think I have much forgiveness in me!

Dean was interested: The last time?

Kate: No one really knows about it... but he cheated on me before with Kelly Kelly!

Dean: The former Diva?

Kate: One in the same... I forgave him then and soon after that I got pregnant with Gracie! He swore to me it would never happen again ... and I trusted him... I gave him my whole heart and let me guard down and I thougt everything was great between us... I mean we even talked about having another baby... I just can't believe I was that stupid! I guess I was never good enough for Randy Orton!

Dean: Kate... Randy is an idiot... to be honest Randy doesn't deserve a woman like you! Your amazing!

Kate: I'm not as amazing as you think!

Dean: Well you make a mean spaghetti so that's a start! ;)

*That night they watched a movie and by the end of the movie Dean had his arm around Kate and she laid her head on his shoulder!

Dean's POV: I felt bad for Kate having to go thru what she did... to find that her husband had cheated on her yet again... but I would be lying if I said I wasn't hoping she would divorce that ass whole! I like Kate! I wanted to hang out with her and be with her all the time... she was an amazing woman, she's smart , funny and not bad on the eyes! Randy's and idiot for cheating on her because to be honest if she was waiting for me at the end of the day theirs no other person I would rather be with!

Kate's POV: I know I need to talk to Randy soon I can't keep avoiding him and he is Gracie's father! But I was just having a good time in Vegas with Dean! There is just something about him that makes everything else in my life melt a way! I think I have a crush on Dean... does that make me a bad person? Randy did cheat on me first and I honestly don't think I will ever be able to trust him again! Now I am in Vegas with a great guy and we are cuddling on the coach! I look up at Dean and stare into his amazing eyes... and he stared back into mine... and before I knew it his lips crashed into mine ...it felt amazing and right! His kiss set fireworks off inside of me it was electric! I didn't pull away ... I couldn't ... I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his muscle arms around my waist! I can safely say we were in a make out session! He was an amazing kisser! He laid me down on the couch and crawled on top of me! I didn't want him to stop... but it needed to! I pulled away!

Kate: Dean I'm sorry... I just can't...

We sat up!

Dean: You're not into me are you? It's ok... I ...

Kate: No it's not that... I like you I really do... and You are a hell of a kisser... it's just I'm still married and until I talk to Randy I can't move on! It's not fair to you! I need to talk to Randy and figure out what is going on there!

Dean: Yeah I get it... sorry I kissed you...

Kate smirked: Don't be sorry it was amazing I haven't felt like that since... *there was a pause as Kate blushed* I've never felt like that before!

Dean smiled: Really?

Kate: Believe me you can kiss me like that anytime you want... after I talk to Randy deal?

Dean: Deal! :)

Then he kissed my cheek!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Time to Talk!

WWE was heading back on tour in a few days... Kate knew she needed to talk to Randy! So she called him!

Phone Call:

Randy: Hello!

Kate: Hi Randy!

Randy: Oh Kate Sweetie... I love you and miss you are you alright where are you? How's Gracie?

Kate: I'm fine, Gracie is great! I think we need to talk! What's your schedule like next week?

Randy: It's pretty busy... but I have Wednesday and Thursday off! Are you coming home?

Kate: I will meet you at Monday Night Raw and I will decide from there!

Randy: Can you bring Gracie... I miss you and my daughter!

Kate: Yes Randy I am bringing Gracie! I will see you Monday! *End Call*

Monday: Dean, Kate and Gracie flew to Raw! They were met by Seth and Roman and then headed to the arena! When they arrived Dean got Gracie out of the car as Kate got the bags! It was like they knew what the other was thinking before they thought it! Roman and Seth could tell how close Kate and Dean had gotten over the last week! Kate looked around and noticed that Randy's bus wasn't there yet!

Dean: Relived he's not hear yet aren't you!

Kate: Was I that transparent!

Dean smirked: a little but I dig it!

They were heading inside when they heard a bus pulling in... Dean could see the fear on Kate's face!

Dean: Kate look at me ... stay calm and just talk to him everything will be fine! I promise! I am here if you need anything!

Gracie: Deano- look my daddy! I gonna show him my toy you bought me! :)

Dean couldn't help but smile Gracie was a great kid and he bought her a stuffed penguin at he zoo and she carried that think with her everywhere since she got it! When the bus stopped Randy jumped off and headed straight for Kate, Dean, Seth and Roman and he looked pissed!

Randy: What the hell Kate!? Tell me you haven't been with the hounds the last week and a 1/2!

Kate: Randy shut up it doesn't matter where I've been the last few days... do you want to talk or not?

Randy: yes I want to talk but first I want to see my daughter!

He reached for her but for some reason she buried her head into Dean's chest and shook her head she wouldn't go to him: Dean found cute ,Randy however found it frustrating and disappointing!

Randy: Awww princess come here ... come to Daddy! Are you hungry ... I have fruit snacks on the bus!

He reached for her again with the same results!

Gracie: NO Not hungry!

Randy: Damn It Kate what the hell did you do to my daughter! She's attached to a hound!

Kate: Randy enough! Dean can you take Gracie inside please?

Randy: No... I want to see my kid I haven't seen her in a week and she wont have anything to do with me!

Kate: Maybe if calm down and stop acting like an ass whole she'll warm up to you!

Kate took Gracie from Dean!

Dean whispered in her ear: I am here if you need me!

Kate whispered back: Thank you!

Dean watched as Kate, Randy and Gracie got back on the bus and all three members of the shield headed to their locker room!

On the Bus:

Randy: Kate baby I missed you so much!

He went to kiss her but she pulled away!

Kate: Randy... I don't know what to say I really don't and this isn't a conversation I want to have in front of Gracie! So tonight after the show we will talk a lone! I am riding with you to smack down so we can talk ... Gracie will be a sleep!

Randy: Deal!

Kate was heading out the door!

Randy: Where are you going?

Kate: To talk to Stephanie! I am asking for my full-time job back and you wanted to spend time with you daughter! Gracie Mommy is going to talk to Aunt Stephanie you stay here and play with Daddy! Randy I will meet you in an hour at your dressing room!

Kate left and headed in to the arena she talked to Stephanie and told her everything ... she couldn't believe it ... she called Randy an ass whole!

Stephanie: What was he thinking!

Kate: Nothing apparently... we are talking tonight... so this should be fun!

Stephanie: Hey Paul and I brought the girls this week along with our super nanny ... want us to take Gracie for the night so you can talk!

Kate: You would do that?

Stephanie: Of course... I have to run over to the hotel in a few hours to check on the girls anyway so I can take her then!

Kate: Thank you Steph, you're a life saver!

Stephanie: I am just glad that you agreed to come back to work... will it be weird between you and Randy!

Kate: Not for me... we will just have to wait and see!

Before Raw went Live: Kate and Randy kissed Gracie goodbye and Stephanie took her to the hotel! Randy went to say something to Kate but she walked away! She went to go find the guys! She knocked on their dressing room door and Dean opened it with a smile!

Dean: HI You! *kissed her cheek and pulled her in side*

Kate: HI!

Dean: Did you talk to Stephanie?

Kate: I did and you are looking at the new writer for the website and magazine! I will also be in charge of tweeting live during the events!

Dean: Oh social Media! :)

Kate: Well Ambrose... I could tweet for you?

Dean: I like how you made that sound so dirty! *he kissed her lips softly*

Kate looked around a little nervous!

Dean: Don't worry the guys went to catering! So when do you start work?

Kate: Tonight I guess! Look Stephanie took Gracie for the night ... and I am going to ride to smack down with Randy so that we can talk!

Dean: Are you sure?

Kate: yeah we need this time alone to talk about whatever is left of our marriage!

Dean: So I will see you tomorrow?

Kate: Count on it! Good Luck tonight!

After Raw: Kate met up with Randy and they were now heading to smack down!

Randy: Kate I am so sorry for what I did!

Kate: Randy I am sorry too! I'm sorry that I can't trust you any more!

Randy: Kate baby you can trust me it wont happen again I love you!

Kate: You don't love me Randy! If you did you would have never cheated on me ... twice... I forgave you after the Kelly Kelly thing and this is how you repay me... and our daughter! *Kate was fighting back tears*

Randy: I told you the Kelly Kelly thing was nothing but a drunk night!

Kate: A few drunken nights if I remember and what about this other hoe?

Randy: she's no one...

Kate: WHY? Why did you do it? Am I just not good enough for you? Are you not attracted to me anymore?

Randy tried to pull Kate close be she wouldn't let him!

Randy: Of course you are good enough ... I love you so much and I am still just as attracted to you as I was that first day we ment! It was just about the sex... to be completely honest it ment nothing! I was lonely and she was there!

Kate: Randy ... here's the problem I have... You wouldn't have been lonely if you would have just let me come back to work! I am your wife you are only supposed to have sex with me... or did you forget that part of your wedding vows! You know a few weeks ago ... I took a pregnancy test...

Randy smiled: Are we?

Kate: No Randy I'm not pregnant thank God! I can't believe we have talked about bringing another child into this mess of a marriage! I'm done!

Randy: You don't mean that Kate! PLease forgive me baby... come back on the road with me and we can try again to have another baby!

Kate: Randy are you even listening to me? I am done! I want a divorce!

Randy: You can't be serous?

Kate: Like a Heart Attack! I wont let you hurt me anymore I can't ever trust you again and frankly ... I don't even know if I love you any more!

Randy: Baby Don't say that I love you and I want to make this work... what about Gracie do you want her to be happy? So what your just going to take her away from her father?

Kate: Randy I would never take her away from you and Yes I want our daughter to be happy but you know what? She smiled and laughed more this past week and 1/2 than she had in months!

Randy: Where did you go?

Kate knew she shouldn't have told him but he was just being an ass and basically wanted to hurt him even more so she just said it!

Kate: We were in Las Vegas with Dean!

As soon as she said it she regretted it that set Randy off into Viper mode he was pissed!

Randy: What the Hell Kate ... Dean Ambrose Really? You took my daughter to Vegas with Ambrose... I can't believe you! *pause* Are you sleeping with him?

Kate: Randy Don't ever... Ever ask me that again! How dare you accuse me of cheating on my husband! As much as I hate you right now in this moment! I would never do that too you! I am not a selfish ass whole like you! So I am done... when we get back to St. Louis I am talking to my lawyer and I am filing for divorce!

Randy was about to say something... but Kate walked up to the bus driver and told him to stop at the next rest stop! She texted Dean and they were a few miles behind them... they would pick her up at the rest stop!

Randy: Kate baby don't do this please I'm sorry I am PLEASE stay with me tonight? We can work this out!

Kate: No we can't ... I've said all I needed to say... I am getting off at the next stop and if you get lonely you can call one of your whores... because apparently they are better in bed than your wife!

Randy was pissed: Nice Kate when did you become such a bitch?

Kate looked at him: Around the time my husband decided that it was ok to cheat on me!

The bus stopped and Kate got off the bus... and Randy followed her and noticed that Dean was there to pick her up which pissed him off even more!

Randy had lost his wife... and she was running into the arms of a hound!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Third Times A Charm?

As Kate promised when she got back to St. Louis she contacted her lawyer and filed for divorce! She wasn't going to be hurt by Randy again! Randy was staying at a hotel until they could figure everything else out! Dean and Kate talked every day! He was becoming a great friend maybe something more!

One afternoon Kate and Gracie were at home! Gracie was playing with her toys! Kate was on her lap top submitting her latest article which just happened to be about the Shield! When she heard the door open and some one walk in! Before Kate could get up to see who it was ...Gracie ran to the door screaming Daddy! Kate was a little annoyed why didn't he call first! She could hear them in the hall way!

Randy: Hi Princess! Where's mommy?

Gracie didn't say anything she just pointed to living room!

Randy: HI Kate!

Kate: Hi Randy! What are you doing here?

Randy: Well that was a hell of a welcome in to my house!

He stated as he plopped down on the leather couch next to Kate looking over at her lab top!

Randy: What are you working on?

Kate: The WWE's October Featured article about the Shield!

Randy rolled his eyes: I am the WWE Champion and the face of the company and they get a featured article!

Kate: Don't worry your on the cover along with an article about kissing the authority ass!

Randy rolled his eyes. The room fell silent only the TV could be heard!

Kate: Why are you here?

Randy: I wanted to talk! I got these today! *holding a large envelope* You really want to do this? A divorce?

Kate: Don't you?

Randy: No I don't and I'm not going to do! Your my wife Kate I love you why wont you give me another chance!

Kate got up and went in to the kitchen so they wouldn't fight in front of Gracie!

Kate: How many chances do you think you deserve Randy? I forgave you for the Kelly Kelly thing! But Randy this last time I just don't know if I can! I love you so much and you ripped my heart out!

Randy: I love you too! I know I made mistake! I am honestly ashamed of myself! I never met to hurt you or our family! Please baby just one more chance!

Kate: Are you ashamed and feel bad because you got caught or because you know it was wrong?

Randy: Because it was wrong! I know that!

Randy moved close to Kate and softly put his arms around her waist and pulled it close!

Randy: I was an idiot! I know that! I am sorry! Please baby one more chance! Let me prove to you that you're the only woman in my life! Please Kit Kat! *kissed her cheek softly*

Kate looked deep into her husbands eyes and her heart melted she was still in love with him there was no denying that! She blushed when he called her Kit Kat!

Kate: Randy you haven't called me that in a long time!

Randy: I know! Please Kit let me make it up to you! Let me take you out on a date tonight! Just you and me!

Kate: What about Gracie?

Randy smiled: My Mom is coming over to watch her!

Kate: Randal did you plan this?

Randy: Maybe! Now go get ready!

Kate: I didn't say yes?

Randy put on a sad face: Please Kit Kat! One dinner please!

Kate looked into her husbands eyes and couldn't help herself this was the man she had fallen in love with!

Kate went up stairs and got ready for her "date".

Kate's POV: As I stood in front of the mirror doing my hair and make up! I couldn't believe that I agreed to this date! Can I really trust him! He is still my husband and I still love him he is the father of my daughter! Do I owe it to her to give him one more chance! Maybe the third times the charm! As I stood applying my lip gloss I heard my phone go off! I looked down and saw that it was Dean calling! I gave a 1/2 smile! Dean was amazing and he had been a great friend and I did kiss him in Vegas! But I needed to make a choice to stay with my husband or move on! I guess by the end of tonight we will know! I let it go right to voice mail! When I heard Randy come in to the bedroom he began to get ready!

Kate: Where's Gracie?

Randy: She's with my Mom! WOW Babe you look amazing!

Later that Night: Randy and Kate were at this romantic restaurant eating , drinking wine and just talking! They hadn't done that it in a long time Kate was actually happy Randy was getting her to laugh!

Randy: I love your laugh Kit! I've missed it and I've missed you and Gracie!

Kate: I would be lying if I said we didn't miss you too! I still love you Randy!

Randy: I love you to Baby! *Then Randy softly grabbed her hand and from across the table and kissed it*

When they got home Gracie was sound asleep in her bed! Kate went up stairs to check on her she could watch their daughter sleep for hours! As she stood in the door way she felt someones large muscular arms wrap around her waist! She couldn't help but smile! As mad as she was at him deep down she missed him! He began to kiss her neck as Kate slowly turned around their lips met! He led her back to their bedroom! He laid her on the bed as they began to make out! They didn't need to say anything to each other they both knew what the other wanted and needed! Their passion had been rekindled!

The Next Morning: Kate woke the next morning to an empty bed~ "Where is Randy?" she thought to herself! As her eyes adjusted to the morning light she sat up slowly she couldn't help but smile thinking about the activities of the night before! The she noticed the time it was almost 10:30 am - she never slept in this long! She got out of bed and through on a pair of shorts and Randy's RKO shirt! Then she headed down stairs!

Randy was in the living room sitting on the floor playing with Gracie! Kate couldn't help but smile! She loved moments like this Gracie was happy! When Randy looked up he noticed Kate in the entry way he got a huge smile on his face!

Randy: Good Morning Momma!

Kate: Good Morning! Did you two eat breakfast yet?

Gracie smiled and laughed!

Randy smiled: Yeah baby we ate!

Gracie: Mickey Donalds!

Kate: Randal Keith Orton? Did you take our three old to McDonald's this morning!

Randy: Yes I did and we had fun at the park didn't we Princess!

Gracie smiled and agreed with her dad!

Kate: And you didn't bring me home any?

Just as Kate said those words she sat on Randy's lap and kissed her cheek! They spent the day together with their three-year old daughter! Kate knew that she still loved Randy she didn't really know if he deserved another chance! But there was no denying it She was still in love with The Viper!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Choice Made!

Randy and Kate lived in their little love bubble for a few days! Everything was perfect! They were happy! Kate was going to try to make her marriage work! Kate's mom decided to come down from Chicago and watch Gracie for the week! While Randy and Kate went back on the Road!

They were now at the arena for a house show! House shows were always fun for Kate because the super stars and diva's were more low-key they still put on a hell of a show but it was more for fun! They didn't need to worry about storyline as much or a camera in their faces!

Randy and Kate walked in hand in hand with smiles on their faces! When Kate noticed Dean and the other Shield members heading over to catering!

Kate's eyes met Dean's from across the room why did she feel guilty holding her husband's hand! She made her choice she needed to live with it!

Kate: Randy I am going to go find my office!

Randy: Alright Kit! See you soon! *then he pulled her into a passionate kiss*

Dean stood across the room and glared at them! When Kate walked away Randy gave Dean a smirk as if to say I won!

At live events they always gave Kate and the other writers and facebookers/Tweeters a room with a nice TV in it call the media room there was usually always other press in there during Raw and Smackdown but it was usually just WWE press at house shows! Kate always called it her office even thou it was just a room!

Kate sat at a table and got out her computer and began to check her e-mail! She got one from Stephanie that said they had to talk ASAP on Monday!

Kate was typing a response e-mail to another co-worker when in came Dean!

Dean: Kate we need to talk!

Kate: Hi Dean! How was your flight?

Dean: How was my flight? Are you fucking kidding me right now?

Kate: What?

Dean: Your back with him? What the hell? I thought that you were getting a divorce?

Kate: SShhh! *Kate hushed him as she closed the door it was just her and Dean in the room now* No one knows about that!

Dean: So what you're going to stay with him after what he did to you?

Kate: He's Gracie's father! I owe it to our daughter to give him another chance!

Dean: That's not a good reason! Gracie is a great kid I think that she will understand that her Dad's a cheating bastard!

Kate: Dean!

Dean: What?

Kate: I am sorry for everything...

Dean: You mean the kiss?

Kate: Yeah! I shouldn't have kissed you like that ... not knowing what I was planning on doing! It's not fair to you an I am sorry!

Dean: Yeah Me too! Kate you know he's going to break your heart again!

Kate: He promised! He wouldn't do it again!

Dean: Promises from a viper that's laughable!

Kate: Can we still be friends?

Dean POV: I couldn't believe it she was staying with him! Why he hurt her twice before and I know he will do it again! Why can't I make her see that! She wants to stay friends! I thought about if for a moment! I guess I would rather have Kate as a friend than not in my life at all! But he better not hurt her this time!

Dean: Friends!

Then he turned and left the room!

Kate's POV: That night as I sat writing an article about the interview I just did with Daniel Bryan! I couldn't stop thinking about Dean! Was he right would Randy hurt me again? I can't think like that! I made my choice! I am staying with my husband! At least Dean and I could still be friends! He was a great guy!

Monday Night Raw:

We Arrived at Monday Night Raw and there were fans everywhere out side! Some cheered and other boo'd of course as Randy and I made our way into the arena! We were met by John!

Cena: I heard you too worked things out!

Randy gloated: We did! No thanks to you!

Cena: Me I am not a man whore!

Kate gave him a dirty look as Randy chuckled!

John: Too soon?

Kate: Yeah Ya think? Well I am going to leave you boys alone I have to find Stephanie she sent me two emails this weekend and has been texting my phone all day she really needs to tell me something! J

ohn: Wonder what it is?

Kate: I don't know but I am going to find out! When Kate walked away Randy slapped her butt she turned around and stuck her tongue out at her!

With Randy-

John: So how are things going really?

Randy: Great! Kate forgave me and we are really working thru this! I think having her on the road with me helps! I wont ever make that same mistake agiain!

John chuckled!

Randy: What the hell are you lauging at!

John: Dude not to be a buzz kill but you said the same thing after the Kelly thing! Randy: Shut up man! I am really trying her!

John: Good Because Kate is the best thing to happen to you!

With Kate-

She walked around to find Stephanie!

Stephanie: Hey Kate just the person I wanted to see!

Kate: I know you told 5 times today !

Stephanie: I know I am just so excited!

Kate: Well then tell me what has the Billion Dollar Princess so excited!

Stephanie Laughed: WWE is going on tour in Australia in November!

Kate: Shut up no way?

Stephanie: Yes! Now we are limiting to extra employee's for this tour so we were wondering if you wouldn't mind doing a little double duty!

Kate: Wait you want me to go?

Stephanie: Yes of course! Now in addition to writing we would like you to take photos to post as well! I know that you did a little photography in college right?

Kate: A little?

Stephanie: Well that works for me! Awesome so you're in?

Kate: Hell yeah I am in! Who's all on the card?

Stephanie explained that it's like a Wednesday - Saturday tour - The Shield and John Cena were the main ones going and being promoted!

Kate: Randy's not going?

Stephanie: No... he needs to stay in the states to help promote the WWE he will be busy that week too but just here! How are thing with you?

Kate: Good! I am giving in another chance!

Steph: You are a saint Kate! I don't think I would be so forgiving! They laughed!

Kate was so excited she was going to Australia she couldn't believe it! Randy was of coarse pissed when he found out she was going with out him! She told him it would be fine!

Hell in a Cell was a little over a week away and Kate got a few days off... Randy however did not! Kate was getting Gracie costume ready for Halloween! She wanted to be a butterfly this year!

Gracie: Momma?

Kate: Yeah Baby?

Gracie: Is daddy going to come trick or treating?

Kate: Yes sweetie he is!

Gracie's face lit up: He don't work?

Kate: So he doesn't have to work that day!

Gracie: I can't wait! Kate: Gracie can mommy talk to you?

Gracie: OK!

Kate: Are you ok with mommy going back to work?

Gracie: Yeah it's cool! I do miss you and daddy when u work!

Kate: I know and we miss you too! Gracie: I miss Deano too!

Kate: What?

Gracie: He's really nice and makes me laugh! He made u happy! I miss him! Kate: Well I have an idea! Why don't you draw him a picture and I can take it too him! Gracie ran to her little table and began to color!

Kate's POV: Gracie spent a week with Dean and hadn't seen him in over a month and 1/2 yet she was attached to him and she missed him! To be honest I missed him too! We have talked a few times since he found out I was back with Randy! But honestly it wasn't the same! At this point I think we were both avoiding each other!

Hell In A Cell- Kate flew to Miami! Gracie was staying with Randy's Parents! Kate hated leaving her little girl but she was selfishly enjoying being back at work!

A few hours before show time Kate was in her "office" looking on twitter to see who the were the fan favorites for tonight where! When she noticed that The Shield walked by! She jumped up and grabbed Gracie's picture!

Kate: Hey Boys!

Roman: Hey Kate!

Seth: Hi!

Dean didn't say anything!

Kate: You boys ready tonight?

Seth: Ready as We'll ever be in Triple Threat Tag Match!

Kate: I can say that the fans are pretty even spilt on this one I don't think they know who they want to win! They like the brothers teams but you Shield boys have a die hard fan base that is for sure!

Seth and Roman smiled! Dean stood there with a straight face!

Kate: Dean- Gracie made this for you and want me to make sure you got if before you match tonight!

Dean looked at the picture it was hard to understand because a three-year old drew it but he knew who the three people were in the picture!

Dean: Tell her thanks! Kate: I will! Good Luck tonight! Dean just nodded and walked a way!

Kate's POV: I knew things would be awkward between Dean and I! That was the last thing I wanted he was an amazing friend and helped me get thru one of the worst heart breaks I had even had! But why couldn't he understand that I was married! I had to make it work! Right I made the right choice to stay with Randy! Things were great with us! I just wish I knew why I couldn't get Dean out of my head!

Dean's POV: I know why Kate chose to stay with Randy! They were married , they had an amazing kid! Who was more like her mother than her dad thank goodness! But there was just something about her! Gracie she even drew me a picture! Great kid with a hell of a mom! I just wish things weren't so awkward between them!

The show started - Roman and Seth lost in their triple threat match!

It was now time for Dean Ambrose vs. Big E!

It was not time for the main event Randy Orton vs. Daniel Bryan in a steel cage match for the WWE Title! Their story line over the last few months really heated up and the title was actually vacant even if Randy insisted he was still champion he tech. lost at Night of Champions! So tonight the special guest ref. would be Shawn Micheal!

Kate loved it when Shawn and Hunter got together she was a huge DX fan! They could always get her to laugh!

Randy won the match after Shawn Micheals super kicked Daniel!

Kate was still working when Randy came in after his match!

Randy: Still working baby?

Kate: Yeah! Just finishing up the article on your match!

Halloween: It was Randy's day off! Gracie had a great day with her parents they took her on a hay ride they carved pumpkins and ate doughnuts and cider! Then to end the night they went trick or treating! They even had dinner with the Randy's parents!

Randy's Mom: I am glad that you and Randy worked everything out! Misunderstanding on the road happen often!

Kate couldn't believe Randy told him mom it was a misunderstanding! Randy was never the bad guy in her eyes!

Randy's Dad loved playing around with Gracie he was a great Grandpa!

Gracie was sleeping on the coach in between Kate and Randy who had his arm around his wife!

Randy's Dad: So when are we going to get more grandchildren? I'm not getting any younger!

Randy smirked: OH believe it's not like we aren't trying!

Kate: Randal!

Randy: what the man asked!

Later that night they were finally back at home Gracie was in her bed Kate and Randy were cuddling in bed!

Kate: I can't believe you said that your parents! They must think we do it like rabbits!

Randy smirked: Well we don't do it enough if I haven't knocked you up yet!

Kate: Ha Ha! Smart ass!

Randy began to kiss her neck: Well speaking of ... how about a round two?

Kate and Randy began to make out and then Randy crawled on top of his wife!

Kate's POV: I love my husband I really do! But lately things have been well not so magical if you know what I mean! I can't explain it but something is missing sure we had a few amazing nights but it's just different! Maybe some time away would do us both some good! Maybe it was all me! It was all in my head! I would be heading to Australia next week and I couldn't wait!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Oh Lord What Have I done!

Kate kissed Gracie and Randy goodbye at the airport and then headed with the rest of WWE roster to Australia! She had never been and was so excited to do!

She boarded the plane and found her seat! She put in her ear buds when some one tapped her on the shoulder! She smiled when she saw that it was Dean!

Dean: This seat taken?

Kate smiled: Nope!

They didn't talk really for the first 2 hours of the flight each wanting to say something but no one wanting to make the first move! When finally Dean couldn't take it any more!

Dean: Ever been to Australia before?

Kate: No You?

Dean: No! Been to Japan a few times!

Kate: Really Nice! I think my favorite place would have to be Greece!

Dean: Really Greece!

Kate and Dean ended up talking the rest of the flight they couldn't believe how fast the flight was they were having such a great time just talking to one another! They arrived at the hotel and checked in!

The next morning Kate went down stairs and was deciding where she wanted to eat breakfast she didn't see any of the WWE people anywhere! So she chose to go it alone to the little diner across the street! Then she noticed Seth, Roman and Dean sitting in a booth! Kate couldn't help but smile!

Kate: A little far from home aren't we?

Dean: Well there is injustice every where in the world Darlin'!

Seth: Where there is injustice the Shield steps in!

Roman: Believe that!

Kate smiled: What ever move over I'm hungry!

Over the next several days they worked and hung out! They were all having a great time! The Shield had a few mall appearances Kate went to a few of them and took pictures and wrote blogs about them! The next 5 days just flew by! Kate called and talked to Randy and Gracie every day! She missed her little princess!

So they were going to Skype tonight!

Kate: Good Morning Baby! *Kate loved looking at her daughters face*

Gracie: Hi Momma! I miss you!

Kate: I miss you too! Where's Daddy?

Gracie: Working!

Kate: What do you mean? He's not home?

Gracie: No Gammas still here!

Kate found that odd yeah he was busy but it was Thursday there and he should have had the day off!

Kate: Well Mommy is really tired and it's night-time here!

Gracie laughed: I love you mommy!

Kate: I love you too sweet!

End Skype!

Kate tried to call Randy but it went to voice mail! Screw this if he is out and about then she could enjoy one of her last night in Australia! She went down to the hotel bar and noticed some of the roster was down there!

Dean: Wow look who's come out of hiding! Can I buy you a drink?

Kate: Jack and Coke?

Roman: Really? You don't want a fruity drink with and umbrella?

Kate: 20 bucks says I can down three shot of tequila faster than your Samoan ass!

Seth: Oh this I've got to see!

That night Kate and the shield Drank , Danced and Party! She was so happy not a care in the world! It was now about 3 am she was a little unsteady one her feet so Dean was taking her back to her room!

Dean: Drink a little too much tonight Kate?

Kate: I can hold my liquor better than Summer Rae, she was puking in the bathroom! So gross!

Kate stared into Dean's eyes!

Kate: You know you are really hot! I mean it Sexy drop dead gorgeous! Your very sexable!

Dean: Is that even a words?

Kate: Hell if I know but it's my word for you!

Dean: Kate your drunk!

Kate: That may be Moxely but I speak the truth!

They reached her hotel room and she went in and stood there!

Kate smiled at Dean: Well aren't you coming!

Dean: Kate I really... Don't Think...

Kate: You know that's the problem with the world today to much thinking! Don't think Ambrose just do*pause* Me!

She stated as she began to seductively remove her clothes!

Dean's POV: Kate was drunk way beyond drunk! I had never see her like this and it was such a turn on! But I know here and she will regret this in the morning! I can't take advantage of a drunken woman not any more especially a married on whose husband just happens to be the viper! But she wouldn't take no for an answer she pulled him inside and shoved me against the wall and before I knew it we were in a high school deep make out session it was hot!

The Next Morning: Kate woke up with a pounding head ache! She couldn't believe she let herself get that carried a way she hadn't gotten that drunk in years! It was well before her and Randy gotten married or even started to go out! She laid there adjusting to the morning well afternoon light when she noticed she didn't have any clothes and looked over to see none other than Dean Ambrose in the same state of affairs!

OH LORD WHAT HAVE I DONE! Kate thought to herself!

Dean started to wake up! Dean: Good Morning Beautiful!

Kate: Umm HI! Do you remember last night?

Dean smirked: Yeah I will never forget! You don't do you!

Kate: Not really! We umm... Dean: Oh yeah ... twice!

Kate: Twice?

Dean: You wouldn't take no for an answer! You are quiet persistent when your drunk!

Kate: Dean I ... What did we do?

Kate got up and rapped the sheet around her not realizing that by doing that Dean was uncovered and boy did he ever turn her on! Kate she blushed: Oh ummm here! Then she threw him a blanket!

Dean: Kate it's fine relax!

Kate: Dean this is not fine we're friends! I'm married! Married! I gave Randy so much shit about sleeping around and now I the one who cheated! OH Lord what I have done!

Dean sat up he could tell that she was beating her self up about it!

Kate: Can we forget this ever happened and go back to being friends?

Dean got out of bed and rapped the blanket around his waist!

Dean: Kate I can't go back to being friends!

Kate: Please?

Dean: NO! I am not going to bottle my feelings up any more! I like you Kate! I know your married I am not stupid but I want you Kate all of you and last night you wanted to me too! It was just right!

He pulled her close and dropped the blanket around her waist Kate looked him up and down and blushed he was like a drug that she couldn't escape! Then he pulled her close and began to kiss her passionately! It was nothing like she had ever felt before! Then he smoothly dropped the sheet that was around her and carried her to the bed! They were perfect for each other! It was a love and a passion that neither one had ever known before!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: No Turning Back!

Kate's POV: We've been back from Australia for several weeks now! I haven't told Randy anything! I know I am a horrible person! Let's just say that the holidays at his parents house this year was very awkward! They kept talking about how perfect Randy and I were together! It made me sick to my stomach! I was the cheater in our relationship now! But the sad thing is I haven't been able to stop thinking about Dean! I can't seem to say no to him! We've actually been able to find time to be alone! I am cheating on my husband! As mad I was at Randy I am 10 times worse! He told me it was just about the sex... but with me and Dean do I dare say that it's love! I think I am falling in love with Dean Ambrose!

Kate was in Gracie's room packing her a little suit case! When Randy came in and put his arms around her waist! She jumped a little!

Randy: Why so jumpy baby?

Kate: You just scared me that's all! What time is your flight?

Randy: Change of plans! John's flying in on his fancy jet and gonna hang here for a bit then we are gonna leave from here in the morning!

Kate: Well that will be fun! Having the whole house to yourself! Don't you two get to wild!

Randy: Are you sure you have to go to Chicago this weekend to see Kelly again? You've seen her a lot lately is everything alright?

Kate had been using Chicago as a cover up to see Dean sometimes she would be in Chicago and he would meet her or she would just fly to Vegas! She was being selfish and she knew it but there was a part of her that just didn't care!

Kate: Everything is fine! I think Kelly is just over whelmed being a new mom! Where is Gracie?

Randy smiled: Last Time I checked she was watching Alvin and the Chipmunks!

Randy pulled his wife close and began to kiss her neck but she pulled away!

Kate: I have to finish packing our flight leaves at 2 and I don't want to be late!

Randy: I'll miss you babe!

Kate gave a smile: Me too!

Then she walked out of the room!

Randy's POV: What was up with Kate lately? She's been so distant! This isn't like her usually when she's mad at me she has no problem telling me off! That's one of the things I love about her but this is different!

Randy took them to the Airport!

Randy hugged and kissed his daughter goodbye!

Randy: Bye Princess have fun with Mommy in Chicago this weekend and you be a good girl!

Gracie: I will daddy!

Randy: I love you!

Gracie: I love you daddy!

Randy hugged Kate she hugged back he went to kiss her but she moved her head and he connected with her cheek!

Randy: I love you Kate!

Kate: I love you too!

Then they boarded the plane!

With Kate: They landed in Chicago! Gracie was becoming a good little flyer she just hated take off but once in the air she was fine! They got off the plane and their he stood his jeans a black shirt and leather jacket! He was looking' fine! Kate smiled!

Kate: Gracie baby-look it's Deano!

Gracie smiled and ran to him saying Deano and he picked her up and they hugged, Kate's heart melted!

Dean: Hi Peanut! How are you!

Gracie: Good!

Dean: HI Beautiful! *kissing Kate's cheek* They looked around to make sure no one noticed who they were!

Dean: are you two ready to go?

Kate: Yes! Let's get out of here!

Gracie: Deano are you going to Aunt Kelly's too?

Kate bent down: Yeah baby he is!

Gracie smiled nodded her little head!

Dean carried Gracie out to the rental car and put her in the car seat as Kate got into the passenger seat and they started to drive to Kelly's! Kate was flipping thru the radio when One Direction "That's What Makes You Beautiful" came on! This just happened to be Gracie Favorite song as of late! As Kate turned up the radio Gracie screamed with excitement and began to dance and sing in the backseat! Dean looked at Kate!

Dean: What the hell is this?

Kate: Gracie's favorite song don't you like!

Dean: So she has Bieber fever now?

Kate laughed: I think it's one direction!

He looked back in the mirror and he couldn't help but laugh when he saw how happy Gracie was!

Gracie: Sing Momma! I like it when you sing!

Kate: Oh baby I know Dean doesn't want to hear me sing!

Dean smiled: Yes he does!

Kate and Gracie began to sing and dance along to the music! Kate was trying to get Dean to move along to the music he trying so hard not to laugh but by the end of the song Dean was moving to the music too! It felt right as much as it was wrong it was right! That moment was perfect!

Kate smiled: Dean Ambrose likes one direction!

Dean: Hey now I didn't say I like it! It's just a little catchy for crappy music!

Kate: Whatever you say Ambrose!

They were at a Red light when Dean bent over and kiss her cheek softly!

Dean: I missed you so much!

Kate: I missed you too!

They arrived at Kelly's! She was the only one who knew about Kate and Dean! She was Kate's best friend and they never kept secrets! They all got out of the car and Gracie grabbed both Dean and Kate's hand as they walked up to the door!

Kelly answered the door with a huge smiled on her face as she invited them in!

Gracie: Were's baby Cash? Kelly smiled: He's sleep so we have to be very quiet! Gracie smiled and looked at Dean and Kate and gave them the SHH single! Dean couldn't help but smile!

They were sitting in the living room!

Kelly: Well it's about time that I get to meet you Dean! I have been a fan for years! :)

Dean smirked: So you're the Moxley on-line stalker!

Kelly smiled back: Oh please I haven't stalked you in years! :)

They all laughed and then Kelly went on and told Dean all about the first time they saw him in a match in Chicago and how wild her and Kate use to get! This was a side of Kate he hadn't heard about!

Kelly: So Lane made reservations for dinner tonight! The nanny will be here about 6!

Kate: Sounds good we can check in to the hotel and meet you there?

Kelly: Great! Gracie can stay here tonight if you want!

Kate: Kelly you really don't have to do that!

Kelly: Oh it's fine besides she's a great little helper when it comes to baby Cash!

Then they heard the baby crying Kelly went up to get him ... but Kate said she would get him! Kate went up stairs to the nursery!

With Kelly and Dean they sat there for a moment no one saying anything!

Kelly: Look we only have a few minutes before she comes back... so I am going to get right to the point!

Dean shook his head he knew what she was going to say!

Kelly: You make her happy! Don't break her heart! I know she's still married to Randy but she loves you! Honestly I think she's always had a thing for you! Just don't hurt her give her time and I know that she will leave Randy!

Dean sat their shocked that's not what he thought she was going to say!

Dean: I love her too and I only want to make her happy!

Kelly: I can see that! Randy's is an arrogant ass whole always has been! Kate see's that! I honestly think she's just scared to let go of him because of Gracie!

Then Gracie and Kate holding Cash came back into the living room!

Gracie: Baby's awake! See Deano a baby!

Dean smiled - Kate looked like a natural holding that little boy in her arms! But he didn't know much about baby's at all!

Later that Night : Kelly, Lane, Kate and Dean were all out to dinner! They were having a great time! Lane and Dean got a long a lot better than he did with Randy!

Kate and Kelly went to the bathroom, Kate was looking in the mirror fixing her lip gloss!

Kelly: You're happy aren't you?

Kate: Very Dean is just amazing! I have to tell Randy don't I!

Kelly: Yeah you do! You can't keep hiding this it's not fair to any one! I know you and Dean are great for each other he brings out a side of you that Randy never could! I get that but you need to divorce Randy and move on!

Kate: I'm scared what about Gracie!

Kelly: Gracie is an amazing kid she will understand and she adores Dean! I mean just look at how she cried tonight when you both left that wasn't just because of you sweetie!

Kate: Your right I will tell Randy! I have too!

Kelly: Good and as your best friend I hate you!

Kate: What?

Kelly: You are living my Jon Moxley fantasy so I hate you bitch! *laugh*

Kate: Noted!

Kate knew what she had to do! It was time to do the right thing! There was no turning back!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Pay - Back!

Elimination Chamber is today! Kate still hadn't told Randy anything and she knew she needed to tell him! The stress of this whole this was getting too much for her she was starting to feel sick all the time! Kate and Randy had been on the go with work since Thursday afternoon! Kate missed Gracie so much she was staying once again with Randy's parents!

On The Bus: Kate was working on her computer writing about the chamber match that would be taking place tonight! But she was so distracted she couldn't really concentrate! When Randy came in!

Randy: Hey Kit Kat! You feeling any better?

Kate: No not really! I am really looking forward to having the week off!

Randy: You've been over worked and stressed baby! You need to relax! *He began to rub her shoulders* Your so tense!

Then he began to kiss her neck that instantly pissed her off! Kate stood up and moved away from him!

Kate: Not now Randy! I am working!

Randy was irritated and rolled his eyes: It's always the same with you lately , I'm tired , I'm not in the mood , you've even used Gracie as an excuse! Kate it's been a few weeks! Please sweet heart!

Kate: Randy I need to tell you something!

Randy: What honey?

Kate: I ...

Then Randy's cell phone range he looked down and looked annoyed! Kate didn't know who was on the other end of the phone all she heard Randy say was Not tonight but tomorrow would be fine!

Kate: Who was that?

Randy: No one babe! What were you going to say?

Kate: Are you sleeping with someone else?

Randy was defensive: What? No! I thought we've been over this! I'm done with that!

Kate: Like I would ever believe you!

Randy: Are you trying to start a fight with me right now? Could you honestly blame me if I was? You haven't let me touch you in weeks! Kate your my wife what the hell?

Kate didn't say anything and watched him storm back to the arena!

He was right she couldn't blame him and deep down that's what Kate wanted to do start a fight so it would be easier to tell him that she had actually been the one cheating on him! Kate thought to herself Damn it! I need to tell him! Why can't I just come out with it! Why is it so hard just to tell him!

That Night at Elimination Chamber the Shield lost to the Wyatt's!

During the chamber match Kate was watching backstage! When she saw the Shield coming up to her! They were already back in their street cloths! Dean was looking so hot like always!

Dean smiled and winked at Kate that made her heart flutter!

Kate: Sorry about your loss tonight!

Roman: Win some! You lose some!

Kate: The Shield ok with a loss?

Seth: Let's just say that pay backs are a bitch!

They all laughed!

Dean noticed that Kate looked a little paler than usual!

Dean: Kate are you feeling alright!

Kate: Yeah I'm fine!

Dean didn't believe her and walked over to her and pulled her close!

Dean: Are you sure baby? Talk to me?

Kate: Dean I am fine promise!

Randy Orton came out of the Chamber still the WWE World Heavy Weight Champion after one heck of match and many interferences of course!

That night they were laying in bed - Kate wouldn't even cuddle with him any more! She laid there thinking that she needed to tell him she had to!

The next morning Kate flew home and picked up Gracie from Randy's parents! When Kate walked in Gracie ran to Kate!

Gracie: MOMMMY!

Kate: Hey baby girl! I missed you! *hugged her and kissed her*

Gracie: I missed u too mommy! Where's daddy?

Kate: He's still working but he'll be home Wednesday!

Gracie: What about Deano? Is he with you?

Kate's heart stopped she felt sick to her stomach: No! He's working too!

Elaine: Kate are you alright? You're looking a little pale!

Kate stood up and got a really nausea feeling to her stomach and ran to their nearest bathroom and got sick!

Kate's POV: I can't believe this! I am sitting on the floor of my in laws bathroom sick over the fact that I am cheating on their son! What the hell is wrong with me and Gracie my precious baby mentioning Dean if front of my mother in law! How am I going to get out of this! I have to stop being selfish no matter what I am telling Randy when he gets home! I have to I'm done with this!

Kate finally felt well enough to get off the floor she washed her face and hands then headed out to the living room! Gracie was playing on the floor!

Bob: See Elaine I told you at Christmas we would be welcoming a new grand baby this year! *winking at Kate*

Kate: What?

Elaine: Kate are you Pregnant?

Kate: What? No! I think I just caught a bug! Gracie Sweetie say good-bye to Grandma and Grandpa!

Gracie ran over and gave her grand parents a hug, Bob kept staring at Kate with a smile!

They headed home on the drive back to the house she kept thinking to herself!

Kate POV: I'm not pregnant? I can't be! Dean and I have been really careful, right! Oh Shit! This can't be happening right now! Talk about timing! I had to know so I stopped at the store and bought a test! That evening I took the test! I was pacing around our bedroom, I can't believe this how could be so careless! I was lost in thought when Gracie ran into the room holding her WWE Super Star Actions figures , Of Course she had Randy in one hand and the Shield in the other!

Gracie: I ready for Raw time mommy!

She was just so happy she loved watching them on TV! She crawled into our bed and I turned on the TV to see Hulk Hogan on the screen talking about the WWE Network and wrestlemania! Then the timer went off! Here goes nothing I thought it's now or never! I looked down at the stick and there was no doubt it was clearly positive! Shit! What am I going to do!

Gracie: Momma your missing it!

I pulled my self together and crawled into bed next to my daughter and began to watch Monday Night Raw!

Dave Batista was fighting Alberto Del Rio when Randy Came out! Gracie squealed like a fan girl! She loved her Dad so much and liked it when he was on tv!

Gracie: Look Mommy! Daddy got the belts!

Kate: He does, doesn't he baby! Your Daddy is still the WWE World Heavy Weight Champion!

They watched at Randy was talking to Batista!

Gracie tried to stay awake to see Dean on tv but she was fast a sleep by the time he came on! Kate sat there watching Dean and the Shield give another promo! As she started to drift off to sleep she began to dream about a little baby with Deans eyes and hair just like his!

Tuesday: Kate went to the doctor who confirmed that she was pregnant about 6 weeks pregnant! She was due in October! Kate couldn't believe this! After her appointment, Kate avoided everyone she spent a girls day with Gracie they went shopping and went out to eat and then cuddling watching Disney movies the rest of the night!

Wednesday afternoon: Gracie was watching a movie , but Kate found herself sick again in the bathroom the only thing that seemed to help was just laying on the floor! Gracie was a great kid and kept watching TV! When Randy came in Kate could hear Gracie yelling his name when she ran to him!

Randy: HI Princess! I missed you so much!

Gracie: I missed you too Daddy!

Randy looked around and didn't see Kate any where!

Randy: Where's Mommy?

Gracie: Shhh Mommy's sick! *pointing to the bathroom!*

Randy: AWW she is!

Randy put Gracie down and she ran back to play! Randy knocked on the bathroom door!

Randy: Kate Honey are you alright?

Kate: Yeah! Be out in a minute!

Kate knew it was now or never! As she walked out of the bathroom there he stood her husband!

Randy: WOW Honey you're not looking so hot!

Kate: Gee Thanks Randy! Can we talk? Up stairs Please?

Randy: Yeah?

They walked up stairs Kate told Gracie they would be up stairs if she needed anything!

Randy: What's up? Still not feeling well I see!

Kate: Randy Please I have to tell you something...

Randy: You can tell me anything...

Kate: I'm pregnant!

Randy smiled ear to ear: Really? This is awesome! I am so excited!

He rushed over to his wife and went to hug her but she pushed him away!

Randy was confused: Your not happy?

Kate: Randy! *fighting back tears* This baby may not be yours!

Randy was confused and pissed: What the hell does that even mean Kate? What are you saying?

Kate: Randy I've been cheating on you! I know I should have told you , I wanted to tell you but I just didn't know how! I know that I'm a hypocrite for giving you shit about it! It just happened the first time and well ...

Randy as beyond angry at this point he went to his silent anger of not just staring at her which Kate knew was bad!

Randy: Who! Who is he? I want to know the name of the man who could have possible knocked up my wife?

Kate softly said: Dean!

Randy: What? I don't think I heard you right?

Kate: Dean Ambrose!

Randy: Dean fucking Ambrose! Kate what the hell! I can't believe this right now! You cheated on me? With Ambrose!

Kate: Randy I...

Randy: What Kate? Your sorry it will never happen again?

Kate couldn't say anything through the tears! Randy stared her and then left the room Kate followed her!

Kate: Where are you going?

He didn't say anything he just went into the living room and picked up Gracie! Kate's heart stopped she rushed over to him!

Kate: Randy Please Talk to me! Where are you going?

Randy was at the door: Taking my daughter and getting away her whore of a mother!

Kate: Randy Please don't take Gracie Please! Randy! Randy!

Kate tried to get Gracie out of his arms but he pushed her away and Kate watched as Randy speed down the street with their daughter!

In that moment of terror Kate knew all the emotion and hurt Randy felt months ago when she took Gracie from him! Where was he going , would he bring her back! Pay backs are a bitch!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 We're Having a Baby!

It had been two days since Randy left with Gracie! He wouldn't return her calls or text messages! She had no idea where they were! Kate didn't know what to do she was beside her self! She just laid in bed and cried! She didn't want to live with out her daughter! Granted she knew she brought this all on herself she should have had more control! She called Dean and told him that she told Randy everything! She just didn't tell him that she was pregnant! He wanted to come to her but she told him to stay away! There was nothing he could do! She didn't even know what to do! Everything was one big mess! Kelly came down from Chicago because her best friend needed some one on her side!

Kelly: Kate sweetie you need to eat something! You haven't eaten in two days!

Kate: Kelly I made a mess of everything! I lost everything! My husband, My daughter, My Life! What's left?

Kelly: You haven't lost everything! You still have Dean! He's been calling me every hour I swear! He wants to come to you! He loves you!

Kate: Stop! Kelly do realize what I did! I cheated on my husband! He took my daughter! I am pregnant and I don't even know who this baby's dad is! You're standing in a house that my husband bought talking to me about how Dean loves me! Fuck Dean Ambrose! I can't do this! I need my daughter back!

Kelly: Kate are actually considering trying to work things out with Randy! You can't be serious!

Kate: He's my husband Kelly! You didn't see him when he left! I hurt him , I broke his heart! I honestly have never seen him like that!

Then they heard the door open and some one come in down stairs! Kate just put the covers over her head and began continue to cry! Kelly went down stairs to see Randy standing at the bottom of the stairs!

Kelly: Where's Gracie?

Randy: She's safe! What the hell are you doing here?

Kelly: I came to see my friend after you ran out on her!

Randy: Kelly you really want to get into that now?

Kelly: No I don't but my best friend is a mess right now no thanks to you.

Randy didn't say anything he just walked up the stairs and headed in to their bedroom and shut the door!

Kate: Go away Kelly! I told you I'm not hungry!

Randy: Good because I didn't bring you any food!

Kate shot up to see her husband standing there!

Through the tears she tried to choke out!

Kate: Where's Gracie?

Randy: She's at my parents house!

Kate: Randy I'm

Randy: Kate Please! I have to say this before I change my mind! I have taken the last two days to figure all this out and I don't have all the answers but there is one thing I know for sure I still love you and I still want you! I honestly don't know why you broke my heart! But I guess this is the way you felt when I did it to you and I am so sorry that I ever made you feel this way!

Kate: What are you saying?

Randy: I am saying that I love you and I want to make this work it wont be easy and a few things that need to change!

Kate: Anything! I will do anything!

Randy: Quite the WWE!

Kate: What like stop going on the Road?

Randy: No Kate all of it! I don't want you working for the WWE at all!

Kate sat there a moment she would do anything for her family she looked at Randy!

Kate: I'll quit! I'm done!

Randy: This wont be easy Kate but I am willing to try are you?

Kate: Yes!

Randy: Do You love him?

Silence filled the room!

Randy said it again: Do you love Dean Ambrose?

Kate held in her tears: I thought that I was falling for him yes, it was just something different I love you Randy! You are my husband and I am so sorry for hurting you! I love you and our daughter so much I am so sorry I messed everything up!

Randy: Kate we still need to talk about the baby!

Kate: I know!

Randy: I am only going to say this once if we are going to make this work I am this baby's dad! I don't want to hear anything else! We will never talk about this again! It never happened! You can't use my past mistakes in a fight against me and I wont use yours either! Deal?

Kate: Deal!

Randy pulled his wife in to a hug: So we're having a baby!

Kate: We're having a baby!

* * *

Thank you so much for you comments and reviews! Keep them coming! I have a few ideas for this story! Again thank you! Hope your all enjoying Friday Night SmackDown Tonight!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 It's All Because of Dean Ambrose!

6 weeks Later: Kate quit the WWE , She hadn't talked to Dean in weeks. She told him that they couldn't see each other any more and that nothing was going to change that. She needed to work things out with her husband. Dean was heart-broken. At work Dean and Randy avoided each other as best they could but the world of wrestling can be cruel especially when Evolution reunites to take on the Shield. So Randy and Dean are forced to work with each other!

Kate was at home with Gracie and they were watching Monday Night Raw tonight Evolution was back.

Kate's POV: Randy just called to check in on us. He's been so amazing these last few weeks. I can't even believe it. He's been able to attend every OB appointment and asked that I try to schedule them when he will be home. Gracie is extremely excited about having a little baby brother or sister. But she is convinced he baby is a girl. I haven't talked to Dean since I quit the WWE. That's the way it was and that's the way it needed to stay. Stephanie was disappointed but I think she understood that if our marriage was going to survive we couldn't work for the same company any more. I told Randy I would find another job but he insisted that my only job was to care for our children.

Monday Night Raw: The Shield was getting attacked by a large group of the super stars, when Evolution's music began to play and out walked Triple H, Batista and Randy Orton.

Gracie smiled and placed her hand on Kate's abdomen.

Gracie: Look baby daddy on TV.

Kate smiled: Are you excited about being a big sister sweetie?

Gracie: Yeah I hope baby comes tomorrow.

Kate: Aww I know honey but the baby needs to stay in mommy's tummy a little longer.

Gracie: Why? How did it get in there?

Kate thought to herself: Great my three-year old wants to know where baby's come from. Where is Randy when I need him.

Then she noticed the TV Evolution was attacking the already down members of the Shield starting with Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns before turning their attention to Dean Ambrose.

This was personal it had to be or was it possible that all three members of Evolution were that good at acting? By look on Randy's face she knew deep down that he was enjoying every minute of this especially when a Bastisa bomb turned in to an RKO to Dean. Evolution destroyed the Shield.

Gracie was watching the screen intently She watched as Dean lay out cold up against the ropes and Randy was pulling at his hair before celebrating with Evolution in the middle of the ring.

Gracie: Mommy why is daddy hurting Dean and the Shield.

Kate: It's just a story line remember baby. Just like when daddy fought Uncle John at TLC.

Gracie: So daddy really isn't mad at the Shield.

Kate: No baby he's not.

Gracie just nodded.

Kate knew that Randy was still pissed at Dean about the whole thing and he now had Evolution to back him up. This was going to get a lot worse before it got better.

A few days later: Kate and Gracie were in the kitchen baking cookies. Gracie was such a great little helper she loved to cook and to be honest as much as Kate missed her job she missed spending time with her daughter. She couldn't believe how many months she had wasted on the road being selfish when all that really mattered was right here in front of her. Then they heard the door open. Kate smiled down at Gracie.

Kate: Who do you think that is?

Gracie was smiling ear to ear as Kate helped her off the chair was standing on and Gracie ran right to Randy.

Gracie: Daddy you're home.

Randy: I am princess what are you and mommy doing?

Gracie: Baking cookies.

They came in to the kitchen Randy was holding Gracie in his arms he went over to Kate and put Gracie on the chair then softly kissed Kate's cheek and place his hands on her abdomen.

Randy: Hi little momma.

Kate: Hi welcome home.

Randy: It's good to be home.

Randy: How are you feeling?

Kate: We're good.

Then Randy bent down and softly kissed her little baby bump.

Gracie giggled: Daddy now that you're home we need to talk.

Randy: We do. About what little lady?

Gracie: The baby.

Randy: The baby huh what about your little brother or sister?

Gracie: I want the baby to come play tomorrow but Mommy said that she can't! Make her pease Daddy.

Randy smiled: Aww Gracie sweetie I wish I could. But the baby needs to stay in Mommy's tummy until she is ready come out. It will be a few more months. Wait how do we know it's a girl?

Gracie smiled: I just know. I don't want a brother.

Randy: Princess we don't know yet what the baby is going to be but whether you have a brother or a sister your going to be a big sister OK?

Gracie: Oktay. How did the baby get in there any way? Did mommy eat the baby?

Randy looked over at Kate and gave a 1/2 smile.

Kate: Oh Yeah I forgot to tell you that our three-year old wants to know where baby's come from.

Randy: What did you tell her?

Kate: Nothing I was waiting for you to get home.

Randy: Gee Thank Kate!

Later that night after Kate and Randy put Gracie to bed they were both laying in bed. Kate was reading while Randy turned on Monday Night Raw. It was now at the end when Evolution came out. Kate noticed that Randy had a huge smile on his face as he watched the screen.

Kate: You know a little heads up next time would have been nice.

Randy: What you didn't like the surprise Evolution is back and better than ever.

Kate: It's not that Evolution is back it's that your daughter watched you destroyed the Shield.

Randy smile faded he was annoyed: Kate I don't know why you let her stay up late and watch it live. The Shield got what was coming to them and there is more to come. Just don't let Gracie stay up so late and watch it she's three.

Kate: Randy she loves seeing her Dad on TV she's proud of you. I just wasn't expecting Evolution to be so cruel.

Randy didn't want to fight. But then they were interrupted by Gracie crying in their door way. He got out of bed and picked her up.

Randy: What's wrong princess?

Gracie: Bad dream.

Kate looked at Randy: They've been happening for a while now.

Randy and Gracie climbed in to bed he turned on cartoons as they all cuddled together.

Randy: Gracie can you tell me about your bad dream?

Gracie: Daddy I don't want you to leave.

Randy: aww princess you know I don't want to leave but I have to go to work.

Gracie: Can't we go with you? I miss you daddy and I know mommy misses you.

Kate: Baby remember we talked about this last week why we can't go on the road with daddy.

Randy: Remember Mommy needs to stay home to rest and take care of you and the baby.

Gracie: I think we can't go any more because of Dean.

Randy and Kate just looked at each other in shock what did she mean do they dare ask.

Randy: What do you mean princess?

Gracie: Dean still loves mommy so we can't go any more right?

Randy: Gracie Princess it's more complicated than that.

Gracie: Evolution need to kick some shield ass.

Randy couldn't help but laugh at his daughter even at the age of three she had a mouth on her and she spoke the truth.

Randy: Gracie Lynn Orton We don't talk like that!

Gracie: You do daddy!

Randy couldn't help it he laughed: Don't worry Princess Evolution will kick some Shield Ass just for you!

Kate thought to herself This is all because of Dean Ambrose.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and comments. Keep them coming.

Shel Grissom Thanks for pointing out the exclamation points LOL I didn't even notice. :)


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Hold on My Heart!

It was a few days before Extreme Rules and Randy had been gone over a week but he was coming home this afternoon. Kate had been running around with Gracie all day and was really tired. She finally convinced Gracie to watch a movie , however not even 10 minutes in Kate had fallen asleep on the couch.

When Randy came home he couldn't help but smile at his beautiful wife sleeping on the couch. Gracie was thrilled to see him.

Randy: How longs mommy been sleeping?

Gracie: Since before Ariel lost her voice.

Randy smiled it was now the end of the movie where Prince Eric is chasing down the sea witch.

Randy: Mommy's been tired princess?

Gracie: Yeah we went out to lunch then went to the park since it was warm. You know mommy can't run very fast any more.

Randy: Gracie remember we talked about this mommy shouldn't be running at all.

Gracie: I know but I want to play.

Randy: I know baby! *kissed her forehead*

Then Randy softly kissed Kate's lips she stared to stir and wake up.

Randy: Good Morning.

Kate: Hey you. When did you get home?

Randy: Less than 10 minutes ago. Now go get dresses we are going out to dinner!

Kate let out a yarn as Randy pulled her off the couch. They got ready to go and headed to a nice little place for dinner.

They sat down and ordered. Every one in St. Louis was really cool about leaving Randy a lone for autographs especially when he was with his family. They were eating dinner and just having a nice time as family.

Kate: Gracie did you tell your dad that we stopped at your new school today?

Gracie shook her head No.

Randy: You did?

Kate: Yeah just a quick stop I grab her new preschool enrollment form. They have her signed up but they needed her medical information I guess.

Gracie: Yeah Daddy I starting school.

Randy: You are princess are you excited?

Gracie: Yeah I guess.

Randy: You guess? You don't want to go to school.

Gracie: I do but then I wont be home with my little sister.

Kate: Gracie we will only be gone three hours in the morning. You'll like school I promise.

Randy: Why do we think the baby is girl again?

Gracie: I just know I am going to have a little sister.

Kate smiled: I think we need to find out soon.

Randy smiled: I agree.

On the way home Gracie had fallen asleep so Randy carried her up stairs. Kate was so tired that she made it to the couch and that was it. When Randy came down he sat next to her and softly put his arm around her.

Randy: Tired Sweetie?

Kate: Yes very. I don't remember being this tired when I was pregnant with Gracie. I just don't have any energy.

Randy: Well you weren't chasing our three-year old in the park either. You should really slow down and pace yourself.

Kate smiled: Tell that to Gracie. All day today she was on the go.

Randy: I know that I am going to regret this but how about you and Gracie come on the road with me for the next few days?

Kate: What?

Randy: Maybe it will give you a chance to rest a little more and Stephanie has been bugging me that she wants to see you. What do you say?

Kate: If your sure?

Randy hesitated: Yeah I am sure.

The next day they told Gracie the news she was so excited to be able to travel in Randy. She couldn't wait to see every one. Kate and Randy packed up the tour bus a few days later and headed to Izod Center in East Rutherford, New Jersey.

When they arrived Kate and Gracie stayed on the bus, tonight was not the night to go in and see everyone. The energy was intense and everyone was getting ready for the Pay Per View. So they hung on the bus. The show was about to start and Kate didn't want Gracie to watch it so she was putting her to bed. Kate read to her and then covered her up. But that little 3-year-old could put up a fight that's for sure. She wanted to stay up to watch her dad and evolution bet the Shield. For some reason over the past few weeks Gracie turned on the shield she wasn't happy with them. Deep down Kate wondered if it was because she truly missed Dean or if it was because he cause her parents to fight. She didn't honestly know. And tonight at Extreme Rules she didn't want her daughter to watch the match.

Their match started and Kate laid in bed watching the match she hadn't been this close to Dean in weeks. This match was intense and brutal and it all seemed personal. Kate couldn't help but have tears in her eyes watching the two men she cared about beating each other up and their friends backing them up. Did she still care for Dean of course she did but she loved her husband too. Was there a part of her that wondered if the baby she is carrying was actually Deans. Yes those thoughts flooded her dreams every night. At one point towards the end of the match Hunter and Randy were beating on Dean somewhere in the arena and he fell down the stairs. For something being scripted it seemed to be way to real for Kate.

The Shield won after Roman finally pinned Dave.

After the show Kate watched out the bus window as Roman, Dean and Seth got in to the car and left. There was a part of her that wanted to rush to him but she stopped herself.

Kate's POV: What the hell is wrong with me? I am with Randy. I chose to be with him. I love him. Why can't I just be happy. Seeing Dean again in person just flooded my heart and mind with all the passion and feelings I had for him.

That night Kate tossed and turned she couldn't get comfortable and he mind was racing.

Randy: Honey you need to sleep.

Kate: Sorry did I wake you?

Randy: Yeah kind of.

Kate: Sorry baby just go back to sleep.

Randy: Kate what's wrong?

Kate: Nothing go back to sleep.

Kate kissed his lips softly. Then got out of bed. She headed to the front of the bus and sat at the table looking out the window and saw the country side speeding by. She couldn't stop thinking about Dean, yet her husband was being an amazing man. Forgiving her for making a mistake , taking her back. Agreeing to raise a baby that might not be his. Why couldn't she just be happy and forgot all about Dean Ambrose. What was this hold he had on her heart.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 What's Happening?

They arrived at the arena the next day. Kate had a fallen a sleep so Randy decided to take Gracie inside. He felt bad that Kate was having a hard time sleeping she finally looked peaceful.

Gracie: Aren't we going to wake up mommy?

Randy: No Princess. We are going to let mommy sleep she is really tired. But hey do you want to go hang out with Uncle John?

Gracie waved her hand in front of her face: You can't see me.

Randy laughed and then they walked into the arena.

They were met by Triple H.

Hunter: Hey Randy just the man I was looking for. Hi Gracie!

Gracie: HI Uncle Paul.

Randy: What's up?

Hunter: Our new Evolution Shirts arrived this morning.

Randy: Really sweet.

Hunter: Yup we are wearing them to the ring tonight.

Gracie: Do I get to wear one too? Please?

Hunter and Randy both smiled.

Hunter: Do you think I would order new t-shirts without ordering one for you little Missy?

Gracie beamed as Hunter handed her the shirt.

Hunter: Here's Kate's too. I wasn't sure what size to order now. So I got a medium?

Randy: Should fit.

Later that afternoon: Kate woke up from her nap. She looked around and no one was around. Then she noticed a little note next to her on the bed.

Took Gracie in side meet us here. Oh wear this. Love You.

Kate looked at the new evolution shirt she couldn't help but smirk. She got ready and headed inside. She looked around it seemed usually quiet for a Monday Night Raw. But she started to look for Randy. She ran into Nikki Bella first.

Nikki: HI Kate. Oh look at you and your little baby bump. How are you?

Kate smiled: I am good thanks. How are you?

Nikki: Wonderful.

Kate: Things with you and John are?

Nikki: Amazing.

Kate: Hey have you seen Randy and Gracie?

Nikki: Last time I checked they were with John.

Kate: Thanks.

She headed down towards John's locker room when Kate hear Gracie yelling Mommy from down the hall as she ran to her. She was now also wearing her new shirt Stephanie wasn't far behind her.

Stephanie: Gracie remember I said no running around back stage. Sweetie we don't want you to get hurt.

Gracie: Sorry Aunt Steph. But Mommy look like my shirt?

Kate: Yeah I like. Like mine?

Stephanie, Kate and Gracie all laughed because they all happened to be wearing the same new black Evolution shirt.

Gracie: See Aunt Steph I told you mommy was having a baby.

She beamed as she placed her hands on Kate's small but visible little bump.

Stephanie: I can see that sweetie. How are you feeling Kate? Randy says you've been overly tired lately.

Kate: Very. But this little lady down here doesn't make it easy.

They laughed. Then Kate's heart stopped when she noticed all three members of the Shield come in. Dean stopped and stared and her. Their eyes met not with angry or regret but with passion. Finally Roman pulled Dean away and into the locker room.

With Dean- They were in the Shields Locker room. He still hadn't told the guys about him and Kate.

Seth: It's nice to see Kate back at the arena.

Roman: Yeah it is. I wonder why she quit? The person they got to replace her isn't that great of a writer she so needs to come back.

Dean didn't say anything.

Seth: Did she look pregnant to you?

That got Dean's attention: What?

Roman: Yeah I mean it was kinda hard to tell with that black dumb ass Evolution shirt on. My guess is she got pregnant and decided to stay home. Makes sence.

Dean: What? Kate's pregnant.

Seth: Dude you didn't notice you were staring at her.

Dean once again didn't say anything all he knew was that he had to talk to Kate he needed to see her.

With Kate After seeing Dean she got a sick feeling to her stomach. Stephanie took Gracie back to her office to play. Kate said she would meet them there in a bit. Kate calmed down a bit and was heading back towards Stephanie's office when she felt some one grab her arm and pull her in to another room. It was Dean he shut and locked the door. They didn't say anything to each other he just looked at her up and down. He placed his forehead on hers as they stared into each other eyes. The passion and lust that had felt for each other weeks ago was still their neither one could say anything they just looked at each other's eyes.

Kate: Dean I'm

Dean: Kate what the hell happened? You haven't talked to me in weeks and you "broke up" with me in a text message you couldn't even face me to tell me that your pregnant! What the hell?

Kate: Dean I am sorry but Randy and I are finally in a good place now! I can't be here with you I just can't do this any more I am sorry.

Dean: He doesn't love you like I love you. He just wants to win.

Kate: Dean your mad and your hurt but don't stand their and tell me that my husband doesn't love me.

Dean: Kate did you ever stop and wonder why all of a sudden Evolution reunited. They are trying to destroy the Shield. Do ever stop to think why we are always fight each other? It's over you Kate. I love you and Randy he just wants to win.

Kate: Dean I am sorry but he's my husband and I am with him please.

Dean: I need to know. Is this my baby?

Kate didn't say anything.

Dean: Kate is the baby your carrying mine?

Kate: I don't know. But Dean it doesn't matter because Randy and I are together and we are going to raise this baby and be happy. So don't worry about it.

Kate left the room but Dean wasn't done talking about this yet. He went after her.

Dean: Kate if this baby is my I want to know. Don't you want to know.

Kate: This baby is Randy's and that's all anyone needs to know. What we had was an affair you didn't love me and I don't love you. So move on we both need to forget about it.

Dean: I know you love me and I love you can't you see that. Kelly told me that you would be stubborn about this just follow your heart for once.

Kate was pissed: Kelly? You still talk to my best friend Kelly?

Dean: Yeah all the time about you and how much I love you. Kelly knows we belong together. Although I can't believe she didn't tell me that you were pregnant.

But before Kate would answer him Randy flew at him and starting attacking him. Kate couldn't believe this Randy and Dean were in a brawl.

Randy: I told you , you son of a bitch say away from my wife.

Dean: What ever Fucker I told you that I love her and that she belongs with me.

Kate was fighting back tears. She needed to do something. She tried to pull them apart.

Kate: Randy Stop it. It's nothing we were just talking. Please.

She wasn't getting any where with him.

Kate: : Dean stop this. Please stop.

Kate was now holding on to Randy's arms when Dean swung , Randy in reflex flung his arms backwards which sent Kate flying hard to the floor. She laid there a moment.

By now Roman and Seth were trying to pull Dean off of Randy, when Hunter and Dave entered the mix. Neither Dean nor Randy noticed Kate laying on the ground until a little voice screamed Mommy. Gracie ran up to Kate. That got all the men to pay attention and they noticed her on the ground. They all stopped fighting at that point.

Dean: Kate!

Randy: Kate honey oh god sweetie are you alright?

Both men rushed to her but Randy pushed Dean away as he helped his wife off the ground and placed her hand on her abdomen.

Randy: Kate are you alright?

Kate had tears in her eyes and so did Gracie she picked her up. She couldn't say anything.

Hunter: Dean , Roman and Seth get back to you locker room now! Dean you have a match to get ready for. Your defending your United States title tonight in a 20 man battle royal.

Randy couldn't help but smile and gloat as the Shield headed back to the locker room. Randy pulled Kate close.

Randy: Are you alright?

Hunter: Kate?

Kate: I am fine.

Stephanie was now with them: Are you sure do you need to see the medic?

Kate: No I am fine. I think Gracie and I are just going to head to the bus for a bit.

Later Kate and Gracie were watching the show with Stephanie in her office. Gracie fell asleep. While Kate watch the show.

That night Dean lost his US title Kate couldn't help but think that this was all her fault. The Shield was facing the Wyatt family. When Evolution attacked them once again. Evolution was destroying the shield once again it was clear in her mind now that this was all personal.

Kate continued to watch. When all of sudden something felt different a weird feeling came over her. She went to stand up when a shock intense pain went thru her body. As she stood up she collapsed on the floor. What was happening?


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 I'm Sorry!

Randy's POV: Hunter, Dave and I were still excited about the beat down we just gave the Shield. We headed back to Hunter's office I couldn't wait to see my girls. When we came around the corner I saw Kate on a stretcher and a frantic Stephanie talking to the paramedics. My heart stopped what the hell just happened?

Randy: Stephanie What the hell happened?

Stephanie: I don't know Randy. I was out here doing a promo and when I walked back in I found her.

Randy: Where's Gracie?

Stephanie: John and Nikki took her to their bus.

Randy placed his hand on Kate's: Honey Kate wake up baby... wake up.

Paramedic: How far a long is she?

Randy: 14 weeks.

Paramedic: Would you like to ride with us sir?

Randy: Yes.

Hunter: We will meet you there.

Stephanie: Everything will be fine! I hoped Stephanie was right.

Dean's POV: Man that beating evolution gave us was brutal. Who ever said wrestling was fake I would like to kick their teeth in. This was as personal as it gets. Randy wants to get dirty I can play dirty. As Roman, Seth and I came through the curtain I noticed a some one being loaded on to an ambulance and Randy close behind. What the hell. I looked closer and saw that it was Kate. My heart stopped what the hell happened. I tried to ask Stephanie and Triple H but they told me not to worry about it or it as none of my business. I was pissed and as I began pacing the locker room. I needed to go to her I had to make sure she was alright. I love her and as much as she says she doesn't love me I know that's not true. I called Kelly and told her what was happening. She said she would try to find out something and let me know. At least their was one person on my side.

Seth: Dude calm down, what the hell is your problem.

Roman: Yeah I know Kate's our friend but I am sure she'll be fine.

Dean: That's easy for you two to say she's not possible carrying your baby.

Roman and Seth stared at me like I was insane.

Roman: What the hell did you just say?

Seth: You have to be joking. Tell me you are joking. You didn't sleep with Randy's wife did you?

Dean: Look it's not what you think. I love her and she loves me.

Roman: When? You know I don't even know if I want to know.

I told them the story about how it started when we were in Australia and our secret get a ways. I could tell that Seth was pissed Roman he didn't say anything usually he doesn't.

Seth: I can't believe this man. I knew you would do something stupid one of these days. I should have let Randy kick your ass. What the hell were you thinking she's married to the Viper.

Dean: He doesn't love her like I love her. He doesn't know her. He just wants to win.

Seth: Is that why Evolution is attacking us and making our lives a living hell because of you? I can't believe this. We are facing them again at Payback because of this shit.

Dean: Look none of that matters to me. I have to go to the hospital and check on Kate and the baby.

Roman: How do you know the baby's yours?

Dean: I don't know and Kate said she didn't know either, but if there is a chance that baby is mine then I have to be there.

At The Hospital: Randy was pacing the waiting room. Thank goodness Hunter brought him pants so he didn't have to stay in his ring gear. Hunter and Stephanie were there with him as well.

Hunter: Randy I am sure that everything will be fine.

Stephanie: Yeah. She was just overly tried.

Randy was still fuming and pacing when he noticed Dean slowly walk into the waiting room area with Roman. Seth wasn't going to be a part of this so he chose to ride to the next town with Antonio Cesaro. Randy flew at him once again.

Randy: What the hell are you doing here?

Dean: I came to check on Kate and the baby.

Randy: Get out!

Dean: Randy that baby might be mine and I have every right to be here.

Randy: Right? What right did you have to break up my marriage?

Dean: Dont' put that on me your marriage was broken way before Kate and I got together. If that baby is mine don't think that I wont be apart of their life. I love Kate and I wont stand by and let you hurt her any more.

Randy: I love her she is my wife.

Hunter stepped in: Look not hear not now. This isn't the time or the place for this. Save it for the ring.

Dean gave his Moxley grin: gladly I would love nothing more than to kick your teeth in.

Hunter: Enough. Ambrose I can't force you to leave but I suggest you sit over there.

Dean sat on the other side of the room with Roman for what seemed like hours with no word yet on what was happening with Kate. Dean and Randy were both getting impatient.

Finally the doctor came out with a nurse by his side.

Doctor: Mr. Orton?

Randy shot up: Yes? How is my wife and the baby? When can I see my wife?

Dean and Roman stood up and moved closer.

Doctor: Mr. Orton if you would come with me please?

Randy: Tell me now! How is my wife?

Dean: and the baby?

Randy glared at him.

Doctor: I am truly sorry but Mr. Orton your wife suffered a miscarriage. I assure you we did everything we could.

Randy: How is Kate?

Doctor: She is stable and awake now.

Randy: Does she know?

Nurse: Yes we just told her.

Randy: Can I see her?

Nurse: Of course.

Dean was jealous of Randy in that moment he wanted to be the one to comfort Kate. He had only found out she was pregnant a few hours ago and but it was like a knife stabbing him in the heart when he heard the doctor utter those words.

Randy walked in to Kate's room she was still crying. Randy slowly walked up to her bed.

Randy: Kate Sweetie?

Kate didn't say anything she just looked at him.

Randy: I am so sorry.

He went to pull her close but she refused.

Kate: Don't touch me! Get away from me.

Randy: Kate baby I love you talk to me.

Kate: Get out!

Randy: What?

Kate: You heard me! I don't want to see you right now?

Randy: Kate?

Kate: I lost the baby. I just want to be alone.

Randy didn't say anything the room fell silent for a few minutes.

Kate: Where is Gracie?

Randy: John and Nikki have her for the night.

Randy again went to hug her but she pushed him away.

Kate: Randy please go get Gracie I want to see my daughter. Please.

Randy kissed her forehead: Alright I will go get Gracie. I love you so much.

Kate didn't say anything as Randy left the room she just continued to cry.

Randy went and told Hunter & Stephanie about going to get Gracie.

Stephanie: That is probably the best medicine for her right now.

They left Roman looked at Dean and he knew that look all two well. When Dean was sure that they had all left he went to Kate's room. She still laid there her eyes wet with tears.

Kate: Randy I told you to go get Gracie.

Dean spoke softly: It's not Randy.

Kate: Dean? What are you doing here?

Dean: I told you Kate I love you and when your hurt I'm hurt. I had to make sure that you were ok.

Kate: I lost the baby, I am so sorry.

Dean: Hush now why are you sorry.

Kate couldn't speak as Dean climbed in to bed with her and held her close. She didn't know why but this felt right she didn't want Randy she just wanted Dean's arms wrapped around her. She was in so much pain but this helped having Dean here help. They both fell asleep holding each other tight.

* * *

Who do you think should Kate chose Dean or Randy? Why did she push Randy a way and then feel so comfortable with Dean? Please Leave your comments and feed back. Thanks for Reading! :)


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 I blame you!

A few weeks later:

Kate wasn't handling things well at all she was shutting out everyone. Kate's mom came to help with Gracie while Randy was on the road. Kate had talked to Dean a few times but that was it. Kate would come out of their room on occasion to eat with Gracie and to play with her, Gracie was the only one that Kate would talk to.

Randy came in the house, flowers in hand, when Gracie ran to him. He loved that moment it maybe the same every time but that didn't matter. When his daughter wrapped her arms around him and said daddy his heart melted.

Randy: Hi Princess.

He kissed her forehead.

Randy: HI Nina!

Nina: Hi Randy.

Randy: Is Kate?

Nina: Still in bed. She came down stairs a little bit ago.

Gracie: Yeah Mommy played tea party with me, but she is still sad daddy.

Randy: I know baby! But got these flowers for her to make her feel better.

Gracie: I think it will work. I don't like seeing mommy so sad.

Randy: I don't either Princess.

Randy made his way up stairs and in to their bed room.

Randy: HI Kate, I'm home.

Kate just looked at him.

Randy: Still not talking to me? I brought you some flowers.

Kate sat up in bed and looked at her husband, he looked back at his wife, she was wearing shorts, one of his old RKO shirts and her hair was in a messy bun and no make up on. But as Randy looked at her he thought she had never looked more beautiful. He handed her the flowers and she put them on the night stand next to the bed. Randy sat on the bed.

Randy: Kate honey, I love you. But you can't keep doing this. This shut everyone out version of yourself this isn't you. I am worried about you.

Kate: You just don't get it do you.

Randy: I would if you just talk to me.

Kate: I lost our baby! I was pregnant and now I'm not. You don't get what that feels like to know that you had a living baby inside of you and then she was just gone. GONE Randy. We aren't having a baby any more. *she was staring to cry*

Randy: Kit we can try again and have another baby.

Kate: I don't want another baby, I wanted that baby.

Randy was trying to understand: I know honey, but we will have another baby. You can't blame yourself for this.

Kate: Oh I stopped blaming my self about a week ago, I blame you Randy.

Kate got out of bed, they were both standing at this point.

Kate: Do you hear me Randal Keith Orton, Mr. Viper. I BLAME you. You couldn't leave it alone you had to go after Dean. I asked you to stop and leave him alone but no you had to be the man who beat up the guy who slept with your wife. What did you get out of it huh Randy? You still kicked his ass at Payback, but you know what I got out of it. Our baby gone... Gone Randy. Here one minute and gone the next all because you had to be the man and kick Dean's ass for talking to me. He had a right to know about the baby you know.

Randy was full of anger and sadness he was trying to process all of what his wife was saying to him she really blamed him for the loss of the baby. He knew he would regret what he was about to say but he was mad and the words just came out of this mouth.

Randy: Is that why you don't want to have another baby , because this one wont possible be Dean's?

Kate: I hate you Randy , for cheating on me both times, for driving me into the arms of a hound, who treated me way better than you did, for making me quit a job I love and mostly I hate you for losing our baby!

With those words said she threw the vase of flowers in Randy's direction and they crashed against the wall , then she ran out their bed room and down the stairs , Randy followed her.

Randy: Kate! Kate Orton where the hell are you going?

She didn't stop to say good-bye to any one not ever Gracie who began to cry as she saw her mother run out the door. Kate just got in her car and drove. She didn't know where she was going she just began to drive.

* * *

Thanks for your reviews and comments! Where do you think Kate is headed? Is she right to blame Randy?

Sorry this chapter is so short, I was watching Raw and felt bad that I didn't post for this story! There is more to come. Thanks again.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 "Everything I do I do it for you"

Kate's POV: I don't know where I am going and at this point I just don't care. I really did blame Randy well at least I thought I did. I am just so full of anger and rage at Randy, at my self, at Dean. I am mad at Randy for destroying our marriage in the first place, I am mad at myself for believing that he wouldn't do it again and forgiving him. I am mad at myself for cheating on my husband for destroying our marriage a third time when he was actually trying. For getting pregnant and not knowing who the father was, for losing the baby. It was my fault I should have known better than to talk to Dean. Dean I am mad at him for loving me and for making me care about him. I know he loves me at least I think he does he texts me and calls me to tell me he does. But I am married he needs to understand that it's confusing for me to love two men. I do love Dean well I thought I loved him or at the very least I care about him. But ever since I lost my baby I can't seem to let anyone in. My life is a mess and I only have myself to blame, and the one person who has been there for me through it all was Randy, who I just yelled at! I blamed him and told him that I hate him. Some of what I said was true but I didn't hate him, no who could hate that face, that body and the way he loves me and Gracie. I am still in love with my husband. So here I am just driving around St. Louis. No destination in mind just driving and listening to the radio while singing along. Music always seems to calm me down and make me feel a little better. My phone keeps going off every five seconds. Randy, them my mom , then Randy again, even John Cena. Nice Randy tell your best friend. To top in all of out of all the songs in the world to come on the radio at this moment, it was to be Our Wedding Song, "Everything I Do" by Bryan Adams. Are you kidding me right now. I can't breathe and my chest tightens tears start to well up in my eyes so I pull over into a nearby park and look over at the pond. While I listen to our song and remember one of the happiest days of my life.

FLASH BACK: Randy and Kate's Wedding Day - Everything was perfect, the dress the venue everything. Kate stood there in front of the mirror in the bridal suite in her full length bridal gown. It was a little over the top for her but it was perfect especially today because she was marring the man of her dreams Randy Orton. Kelly her maid of honor helped with her vail.

Kelly: You ready to become Mrs. Randy Orton?

Kate: You have no idea. Kelly he is amazing and I love him so much. I can't wait to start my life with him.

As the music started Kate slowly walked down the aisle her step father was giving her away. They made their way down the aisle Randy was in awe at the gorgeous woman walking towards him he was speechless he couldn't take his eyes off her , once their eyes met everything else melted away it was like they were the only two in the room at that moment. The ceremony started but not before Randy whispered in to Kate's ear.

Randy: You look amazing, I love you!

The minister smiled as he began Kate and Randy held hands and just stared into each other eyes. Then it was time for the vows.

Randy: Kate Lynn I love you so much To be honest writing these vows was hard for me because I love you so much that words just don't seem to be enough. You are the love of my life, so today I stand before you as you become my wife, I vow to love you even when you tell me off, I will always be by your side through the good times and the bad , I will love you , honor you , cherish you and be faithful to you. No matter how many miles are between us you will alway be on my mind and in my heart. I love you so much Kate and I am honored to become your husband.

Kate tried not to hold in her tears but Randy's words were perfect and tears began to fall from her eyes, Randy wiped her the tears from her cheek with his thumb and then kissed her cheek.

Kate: Randy I love you too! You have made me the happiest woman in the world and I can't wait to start our lives together. When I was a little girl I always dreamed that one day I would marry my Prince Charming. I never imagined that my dream would come true you are my everything Randy, you are more than I could have ever dreamed of. I love you and I promise to love you , honor you and cherish you , and when you make me mad I will tell you off because that's who I am. I am honored to call you my husband. You have a hold on my heart Randal Keith Orton one that no one will ever break! I love you Now and Forever.

Randy kissed her cheek. Then they exchanged rings.

Minister: By the power vested in my I now pronounce you husband and wife. Randal you may kiss your beautiful wife.

Without any hesitation Randy pulled Kate close and dipped her and kissed her passionately for several minutes. Their friends and family cheered and clapped. When they finally came up for air.

Minister: It is my Pleasure to Introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Randal and Kate Lynn Orton.

Then they walked down the aisle as Husband and Wife.

The Reception: They enjoyed a wonderful meal with their guests. Then it was time for their first dance as husband and wife. Randy pulled Kate close as "Everything I Do" by Bryan Adams began to play. He kissed her passionately on the lips.

Randy: Kate you look so amazing tonight! I love you so much! This song maybe cliche but it's true Kate everything I do from now is for you and our life together. You are my life Kate Lynn Orton. I love you baby.

Kate: I love you too Randy and no matter what life hands us we can do it together. I will always love you.

Randy: I will never hurt you Kate I promise you are my life.

They kissed again and just held each other close listening to the music and the words of the song nothing and no one else mattered in that moment just them. The didn't even noticed all the people taking pictures or staring at them.

They had an amazing time with family and friends, drinking , eating, dancing.

Ted and Kate were now dancing.

Ted: You know this could have been me and you.

Kate: No, my heart belongs to Randy I think it always has.

Ted: His belongs to you Kate. I've never seen him happier. You bring out a side of the Viper I didn't know he had. I know you too will be happy. I am just glad that I got you together.

Randy: Dibiase are you taking credit for this again?

Ted: Damn straight.

They laughed.

Kate was over mingling with some of the other guests when John Cena came up to her.

John: There she is the beautiful bride , can I this dance?

Kate smiled as she walked over to the dance floor with John.

Kate: I didn't know that John Cena could dance?

John: I dance a hell of a lot better than the Viper you know.

Kate: Hey now the Viper is my husband now!

John: So that's how it's gonna be now.

Kate smiled.

John: Randy really loves you Kate and I know that he will do everything he can to make you happy in life.

Kate: John how do you know that?

John: Because he hasn't been able to stop looking at you since you walked down that aisle. He's change for the better Kate and that is because of you.

They both looked over at Randy talking to some of his family members but still staring at Kate and John dancing. At the end of the evening Kate and Randy changed their clothes and headed to the car. As their guest blew bubbles and cheered as they drove away in a decorated Just Married vehicle.

Randy grabbed Kate hand and kissed it: I love you so much Mrs. Orton and I will do anything is this world to make you happy. You are my life now wife!

Kate: I love you too and I want to make you happy.

Then she leaded over and kissed him passionate as he smiled.

END FLASH BACK!

As I sat in my car remembering all that I knew in that moment what I had to do. What the right thing was! I was a wife and a mother and I destroyed all that with clouded judgement and selfishness. I was Kate Orton wife to Randy Orton and I needed to start acting like it.

* * *

Thanks for all who reviewed and left comments! Keep them coming!


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Two to Tango!

A little Over A Year Later:

Kate went to get Gracie from Kindergarten, that's right Gracie is a strong will 5-year-old who was now in school full-time.

Gracie ran up to Kate after she school.

Gracie: HI Mommy!

Kate: HI baby! Did you have a good day?

Gracie: Yes I did. I was on green today. Is Daddy home yet?

Kate: Great job, but sorry sweetie he's not but he should be home before dinner.

Gracie: Good because we have business to talk about.

Kate was buckling Gracie in her seat: Oh yeah and what would that be little lady?

Gracie: Well I want him to come to my school on Friday and we need to talk about this whole little brother thing. Madison said that I could trade my little brother for her little sister.

Kate smiled and looked down, she was 8 months pregnant and expecting a little boy, Randy was thrilled however Gracie was a little nervous about having a little brother.

Kate: Gracie Lynn Orton you can't trade your little brother.

Gracie: I will ask daddy when he gets home.

Kate got into the drive seat and headed for home.

Kate: You can ask but I think he will say the same thing.

Later that night as predicted Gracie asked Randy if she could trade in her little brother.

Randy: Gracie I know your not happy about having a little brother but you can't trade him.

Gracie: That's what mommy said why not?

Randy: Because he is your little brother and we love him.

Gracie: Fine if I have to keep him then I will. So daddy about this Friday can you come to my school for doughnuts with Dads?

Randy smiled Raw was actually going to be in St. Louis on Monday and he had the weekend off so he was thrilled to be able to spend time with his family.

Randy: I will be there!

Gracie: Good , because Braxton said that you weren't my dad and I said that you where.

Randy: What?

Gracie: Braxton was wearing a t-shirt with your picture and I said that you were my dad and he said no way. So I pushed him.

Randy: Gracie is that why you were on Yellow the other day?

Gracie: Yes it was daddy. I know you are my dad and it makes me mad when kids don't believe me.

Randy: Gracie sweetie I know that you get mad but you can't go around pushing people because you feel like it or because they make you mad.

Gracie: Why not? You do it all the time.

Kate smiled: She's got you there Mr. Viper.

Randy: Quiet you. You're not helping.

Kate: You know Viper you don't scare me.

Then she blew him a kiss and he gave her that viper grin of his.

Later that night after they put Gracie to bed. Randy and Kate were cuddling in bed, Randy had just missed her latest appointment so he was looking at the ultrasound photo while having his hand on her stomach he could feel his son moving.

Randy: I'm sorry I missed the ultrasound baby.

Kate: It's fine everything is normal. 10 fingers 10 toes. He's still a little boy.

Randy kissed her forehead: I think my little wrestler needs a name.

Kate: Agreed because I hate that you call him your little wrestler.

Randy: He's going to be 4th generation Superstar.

Kate: So what are you thinking?

Randy Smiled: RKO?

Kate rolled her eyes and ignored his comment: How about Logan?

Randy: Maybe.

Kate: Randal Keith Orton that's like the 10th name you've put on the maybe list.

Randy smiled and pulled Kate into a passionate kiss.

Randy: I love you so much!

Kate: I love you too.

Over the past year a lot in their life had changed. Kate and Randy worked out their issues, Kate talked to Dean one on one about their relationship. He had a hard time moving on and once the Shield made their split he focused all of his energy on becoming champion. It was rumored that he was dating Renee Young. Kate hoped that was true so that he could move on from her and finally be happy. Kate and Kelly talked a bit but they weren't close friends any more Kelly could never understand why on earth Kate would choose Randy over Dean. It just didn't make sense to her. Kelly was on Dean's side.

As promised Friday morning Randy took Gracie to school and all the kids were shocked to see that he dad was really the viper Randy Orton. It took the teacher almost a 1/2 hour to get the kids to settle down. Let's just say he was definitely the dad favorite of the day.

It was now Sunday and they had a house full they decided to make dinner for some of their friends that were coming to town for Monday Night Raw Hunter, Stephanie, John and Nikki, Seth. Randy and Seth had become pretty good friends over the last year.

Nikki: WOW Kate I have to say you look amazing.

Kate: Thanks Nikki, even if I do look like I have a beach ball under my shirt.

Randy: You didn't just call my son a beach ball again did you?

He kissed her cheek.

Kate: No I said I looked like a beach ball.

Randy: Well I think you look amazing.

Kate: You would. You did this you know.

Randy: Takes two to tango baby.

John: What about a Fandango?

Randy: I said tango idiot.

Stephanie: Tell me that you are coming to the show tomorrow night Kate.

Kate and Gracie hadn't been to any WWE event since the big fight between Dean and Randy.

Kate: I don't think that's a good idea.

Gracie: Please Momma I wanna go.

John: You wanna see Uncle John kick your dad but again don't you Gracie.

Gracie: In your dreams Uncle John. You can't see me. (She waves her hand in front of her face)

Everyone laughed.

John: She's definitely your kid Randy.

Then they heard Seth come in.

Seth: Am I to late?

Gracie ran to Seth, since he turned heel she just adored him.

Gracie: HI uncle Seth you finally made it.

Seth: Hi small fry I did. Leave me any food?

Gracie: Maybe what's it worth.

Seth: I have a dollar?

Seth pulls out a dollar and hands it to Gracie.

Gracie: Help your self the foods over there.

Randy: Seth did you just give my kid money?

Seth: Yes I did Small fry and I have an understanding don't we.

Gracie: Yes we do. Don't worry Daddy It's whats best for business.

Hunter laughed: future WWE board of director right there.

Later that night after everyone had left Kate was cleaning up the kitchen when Randy came in and put his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

Randy: Tonight was pretty fun.

Kate: Yeah it was.

Randy: Kate will you please come to the show tomorrow night?

Kate: Randy I just don't know if that a good idea?

Randy: Gracie really wants to go and we have ring side seats for you both. Seth and I are in a tag match and I know Gracie would love to see it. Please?

Kate: Alright fine we'll go.

That night Kate couldn't seem to get any sleep, there was apart of her that new going to Monday Night Raw was a bad idea. She hadn't seen or talked to Dean in about 8 months.

* * *

I know I skipped a year, but I have plan! Thank you for your reviews and comments.

What do you think will happen at Monday Night Raw? What do you think happened the last time Dean and Kate were together? Let me know what you think?

Next Chapter Coming Soon.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 " You still love him don't you Mommy?"

Monday Night Raw: Kate was hanging out in Randy's locker room, while Randy was walking around with Gracie backstage. Kate wanted to keep a low profile. She didn't really want to see any one until she absolutely had too. When there was a knock on the door, Kate said come in but the person in the other side of the door didn't hear her so she as struggled a bit but finally got up off the couch and walked to the door.

Kate: Hello?

She answered the door and there stood Renee Young.

Renee: Oh Hi Kate, I am just looking for Randy. We have to do an interview for the Raw pre-show about his tag match. Do you know where he is?

Kate: I think he said something about taking Gracie down to this ring? I can help you look for him.

Renee: Are you sure?

Kate: Yeah.

They started walking around looking for Randy. Kate wanted to ask about her and Dean but knew that it was none of her business not anymore not after she broke Dean's heart.

Renee: So it's been awhile since you've been at a WWE Event.

Kate: It has just needed some time away I guess.

As they rounded the corner Kate saw Dean in sweat pants and a hooded sweatshirt running the stairs. She stared at him for a few moments and her mind rushed back to the last time they say each other.

FLASH BACK: About 8 months ago: Kate went to Las Vegas to see Dean. She once again lied to Randy, but it was for his own good they were in a good place right now and he was busy with some appearance in Florida anyway. Gracie was at home with Georgie , Kate's step sister.

Dean: Kate Why are you here? I thought I was a scum bag? A home wrecker?

Kate: I came to see you can we talk please?

Dean let her in.

Dean: I still love you Kate! Why can't you see that? Kelly see's it.

Kate: Dean this has to be the last time we see each other I mean it.

Dean smirked: You said that a few months ago when you broke my heart.

Kate: Dean Please! I am worried about you. I still care about you. Vince told Randy that you've become unpredictable in and out side of the ring. I don't want you to lose your job. Your to damn talented. You deserve to be the WWE World Heavy Weight Champion. I heard that they are willing to give you a shot if you just cool down a bit.

Dean: Cool down a bit. I am Dean Ambrose scrum bag remember Kate. Isn't that what Triple H and your husband called me after money in the bank? Hell even Seth Rollins is on their side now after he stabbed me and Roman in the back.

Kate: Dean I don't give a shit what any of them say I know who you really are. Show them up and take what you've earned damn it.

Dean: Kate I only seem to want what I can't have you. What can I do to earn you back? I love you.

Dean pulled Kate close, she was putty in his arms. Whenever he touched her she just couldn't help her self. There was something about him that she was drawn too. They stared into each other eyes as Dean crashed his lips to Kate's. She didn't push him away she welcomed the kiss. They began to make out once again, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close. He led her over to his bedroom as they continued to make out neither one stopping to think about anything or anyone but each other. The passion they shared was real.

The next morning Kate kissed a sleeping Dean goodbye and flew home. That was the last time she saw him.

End Flashback.

Until now there he was running the stairs getting ready for the show. He was now the WWE World Heavy Weight Champion and Kate was so proud of him. But couldn't let her feelings show really. Renee stopped Dean from running when she called out his name and he took off his head phones.

Dean's POV: I had a long flight from Vegas this morning and I needed to work out so I began to run the stairs we were in St. Louis and I knew that Kate was only a few miles away. I know I haven't seen her in almost 9 months but I couldn't help it the last time we were together was so amazing. But I knew she wouldn't well couldn't stay. But I took what she said to heart I was Dean Ambrose I was the best wrestler in the company and I was going to prove it to everyone and I did. I beat John Cena last Sunday at Money in the Bank for the WWE World Heavy Weight Championship. As I was running I kept reliving that amazing match in my head. I couldn't believe it Kate was right I was champion. When all of sudden I heard Renee call my name, I looked up and I was amazed at who I saw standing next to her. Kate Orton , my heart stopped when I saw her.

Dean: Hey Renee what's up?

Renee: Have you seen Randy we have to do an interview?

Dean: Nope haven't seen him. HI Kate.

Kate: Hi Dean. Congrats on your amazing win last week.

Dean: Thanks.

Renee: Hey Dean are we still on for tonight after the show?

Dean looked over at Kate and then at Renee: I will have to get back to you. I think Roman said something about going out or something.

Renee: OH Well Ok then. I will see you later I have to go find Randy.

Kate: Try his locker room he maybe back by now.

Renee: Aren't you coming?

Kate: I will be a long in a bit.

When Renee left it was just Dean and Kate standing in the empty stair well of the arena.

Dean: WOW I heard you were pregnant I guess I didn't know how much.

Kate: Yeah. Almost 9 months.

Dean: Well Don't go having that baby during my match tonight.

Kate: Who are you facing tonight?

Dean: Randy didn't tell you?

Kate: Tell me what?

Dean: It's Randy and Seth vs. Me and Roman.

Kate: No he didn't tell me.

Dean moved a little closer to Kate: Kate I think we need to talk about the last time we were together?

Kate: Dean Please, what happened that night never happened. Look I have to go find Randy before he begins to freak out.

Kate left the room and headed the long way to Randy's locker room so that he wouldn't know she had just seen Dean. Gracie ran up to Kate with Seth close behind.

Gracie: Mommy Guess What?

Kate: What?

Gracie: Uncle Seth and Daddy are fighting in a tag match with Roman and Dean.

Kate looked up at Seth: I just heard baby. Who do you want to win?

Gracie: Well Daddy and Uncle Seth of course your so silly mommy.

Kate: What was I thinking.

She smiled at her daughter but Seth looked at her with that look he gets when he knows who she's really thinking about in that moment.

Kate and Gracie were now sitting ring side next to Seth's wife for the match.

When Randy came out Gracie stood on her chair and cheered. Kate couldn't help but smile. She is such a daddy's girl.

The match started and Gracie cheered for Seth and Randy. Kate sat there and watched she didn't cheer for either side. Randy went to RKO Dean but he countered out and hit a tag to Roman.

Kate: Thank goodness!

Gracie looked up at her Mom.

Gracie: Mommy you don't want Daddy to win?

Kate: Gracie it's not that ...

Gracie: You still love Dean don't you mommy?

Kate didn't say anything her 5-year-old was wise beyond her years was she right did Kate still love Dean of course she did but she made vows to love her husband, even if she did break the being faithful one.

The match continued with each side getting the upper hand on each other. When Dean went to cover Seth , Randy interrupted only to get a spear by Reigns. Gracie booed, Then Dean hit dirty deeds on Seth for the win. He stood in the ring with Roman , Dean was holding high his titles while Roman was holding up the ICT he won last week as well. Kate stood up and couldn't help but smile even thou her husband and his partner were lying in the ring, she felt like tonight the better team had one. She placed her hand on her stomach as her little boy seemed to agree as he was kicking her especially when Dean looked over their way and winked at Kate.

After the show Randy, Gracie and were heading to the car. When Kate looked over and saw Dean and Renee getting into the same car. She couldn't help but have tears in her eyes, she was jealous. She wanted to be with Dean she really did, but she chose Randy and there was no going back now. They were having another baby. She needed to be happy with what she chose. So she put on a smile and kissed her husband. As they headed home.

* * *

Thanks for you comments and Reviews.

Does Kate have a right to be jealous of Dean and Renee?

Will Dean and Kate find their way back to each other?

Let me know what you think.

Love the feed back.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 This can't be happening!

About a week later: Friday: Randy was home, he wouldn't have to leave until tomorrow morning to go back on the road. Kate had felt tired and run down all morning. Randy was finally putting the nursery together. It seemed like this time they couldn't agree on a theme Randy wanted sports, Kate wanted animals. Let's just say that Kate won.

Gracie was at school , while Kate and Randy were in the nursery. It seemed like Randy was getting frustrated because he had all this stuff to put together.

Kate: Randy I told you not to wait until the last-minute.

Randy: Kate I am on the floor trying to put this damn together are you sure you want to start a fight?

Kate rolled her eyes: I am not trying to start a fight, I am just saying calling the crib a stupid bastard isn't putting it together any faster.

Randy just looked over at his wife, he was annoyed, he honestly didn't know why he wanted so long to put all the baby stuff together.

Kate: Well since we're here , I think we need to talk about his name.

Randy: I told you already what I want my son's name to be.

Kate: and I simply told you that I wasn't going to name him that.

Randy: Why are you being such a bitch about this, he's my son too, and it's like you don't care what want.

Kate: Really Randy, we're going there, hmm I don't care what you?

Randy knew in that moment he stepped over the line that had this fight many times before over the last year and 1/2.

Randy: Kate baby you know that's not what I ment, it's just frustrating, because you really haven't told me why you don't want to name our son that.

Kate was just tried and frustrated: Because I just don't alright.

Kate stood up from the chair she was sitting in she cringed a bit, because she had been experiencing some back pain.

Randy stood up off the floor: Are you alright Babe?

Kate: I am fine, I am and just tired and not feeling well, so can you please pick up Gracie at school about 3:10pm?

Randy walked over to give his wife a kiss but she just moved away.

Randy: Yeah I'll go get Gracie, are you sure your feeling alright?

Kate: I just need a nap I will feel better later.

Then she walked away and headed to their bedroom , and soon drifted off to sleep.

Kate was fast asleep and she had the same dream she had every night since last week of her and Dean together. She slept most of the afternoon. When she did finally wake up she heard laughing and giggling coming from down stairs.

Kate walked down stairs to see Randy and Gracie in the living room playing the x box.

Gracie: Hi Momma your awake.

Kate smiled at her little princess: Hi baby, how was school?

Gracie: It kicked ass.

Kate: Gracie Lynn , the mouth!

Gracie: Sorry Mommy I was in smack down mode.

Kate: Randy I really wish you wouldn't let her talk like that.

Randy smiled: It's smack down mode babe! But your mom's right Gracie little girls shouldn't talk like that even in Smackdown mode. So tell your mom how school was.

Gracie: School was great. I spelled all my words right and I got an extra recess.

Kate smiled: Great Job Sweetie!

That night they were all sitting on the couch, Gracie in between Kate and Randy as Smackdown began. Dean Ambrose came out first at the WWE World Heavy Weight champion and gave another kick ass promo about beating John Cena and how he was going to keep this title for a long time and no one in the locker room was going to change that.

Kate couldn't help but smile, her heart fluttered a little bit. Then the Vipers' music hit.

Gracie smiled: Is this your surprise Daddy, you're gonna challenge Dean for the titles.

Randy smiled: You just gonna have to wait and see Princess.

Gracie was right Randy challenge Dean to a match at the next Pay preview. Kate was pissed , she just got up and walked away.

Randy followed as Gracie continued to watch Smackdown, Seth was challenging Roman Reigns for the ICT title.

Randy: Babe are you alright?

Kate: Why do you have to do that?

Randy: Do what?

Kate: The next pay per view Randy? That's in about 4 weeks, you know around the time our son is supposed to be born and your going to be fighting Dean. I can't believe this. So you're not gonna be home?

Randy: Kate Please this is a great chance for me to become champion again.

Kate: Right , a Championship that you've already held multiple times. Let's just be honest shall we , you can't stand to see Dean happy or that he is face of the company now can you?

Randy smirked: Dean Ambrose scum bag , street dog, the face of the WWE. Now that is laughable.

Kate: I'm not laughing Randal. He is one of the best competitors to come in to this business in a long time, and you just can't stand to get out shadowed by him can you?

Randy: Hey it's no secret that I can't stand him for a lot of reasons so yeah if I can beat his ass in the ring then I am damn well gonna do it!

Kate: You know I thought we agreed you would take sometime off once the baby got here.

Randy: Kate I will be here when our son is born I promise.

Kate: Don't stand there and lie to me, if your going after Dean's titles you wont stop until you get it. I know you to well Viper. So to hell with everything else especially your family right?

Randy: Oh come on Kate you know that my family means everything to me and why are you all of a sudden defending Ambrose?

Kate: I am not defending him but he deserves to be champion and you can't stand that.

Randy: Your Right Kate I can't. I hate the guy, I hate him for sleeping with you. I hate him for loving you. He still loves you and that pisses me off, because you are my wife. So yeah when Hunter asked if I wanted another title shot I took him up on that.

Kate: Dean doesn't still love me he's with Renee.

Randy: They are just friends, you really have to stop believing everything you read on the internet. He loves you. Why do you think we fight in the ring, when we talk smack to each other, that aint fake honey. He love you Kate, and you know I am starting to wonder if you're not in love with him.

Kate: Randy I ... ahhhh!

Kate felt a shock of pain go across her stomach, she grabbed her stomach and let out a little scream of pain, and then she felt a gush of water between her legs. Randy rushed to her side.

Randy: Kate baby, what's wrong what is it?

Kate: My Water just broke. This can't be happening it's to early.

She began to cry.

Randy: Everything will be fine baby, just stay calm and let's get you to the hospital.

As they headed to the hospital Kate couldn't stop crying it was to early, she wasn't due for another 5 weeks. What was happening. On the way to the hospital Randy called his parents who were going to meet them their so they could watch Gracie.

With in the hour Kate was settled in to her room , with Randy by her side. Gracie was now with Randy's parents.

Kate was trying to hold it together, Randy was by her side.

Randy: Everything will be fine babe.

Kate: Randy it's to early, what if something happens?

Randy: Kate our son will be fine, just stay calm.

The doctor came and Kate was in active labor and they were going to meet their son very soon.

A few hours Later: Kate was laying on her side trying to get comfortable, when all of a sudden one of the monitors began to beep and in rushed a couple of nurses. Kate and Randy were startled.

Kate: What's wrong?

Randy: What's Happening?

The nurse didn't answer either one of them she just told the other nurse to get the doctor.

Kate: Tell me what is wrong with my baby now?

Nurse: Your baby is in distress.

Randy: What the hell does that mean?

Nurse: The doctor is on his way.

When the doctor came in he told Kate and Randy that the baby was in fetal distress and he couldn't wait any longer he needed to do an emergency C-section.

Kate: Randy this can't be happening.

Randy: it will be fine you and the baby will be fine.

The nurse told Randy that he needed to wear scrubs and she would come back and get him when they had Kate all set up in the OR. As they wheeled her down the hall Randy held tight to her hand and kissed her forehead.

Randy: I love you and I will see you soon.

Kate: I love you too.

Randy was pacing the hall waiting for the nurse to come back to tell him he could go in. When his phone range it was John.

John: Hey I got your message what's up?

Randy: I am freaking out here man, Kate's in labor and they are rushing her to the OR for a c-section.

John: Oh Man are they ok? What happened?

Randy: I don't know , I just can you fill in Hunter. I just can't right now.

John: Dude of course I will. Let me know however thing turns out.

Randy: I will thanks man.

Finally the nurse came back in and said he could come back. As he walked back to the OR Randy had never been this sacred in his life, this was over whelming this was nothing like when Gracie was born, this was more stressful. He saw Kate laying on the table and one of the nurses directed him where to sit.

Randy: Hey Kit, I told you I would see you soon.

Kate: Randy no matter what you have to make sure the baby is OK. Please promise me.

Randy: Kate everything will be fine you just need to stay calm.

15 minutes later -

Dr.: Here he is a beautiful little boy.

But they didn't hear crying, Kate began to freak out especially when she looked over at Randy and he face was white.

Randy' POV: I had never witnessed anything like that before, My son was born, but he didn't cry he was a blue color and wasn't moving. I was scared to death in that moment as I watched the nurse and another Doctor take my son over to the other side of the room. They started doing all of this stuff to get him to breathe, I couldn't believe this after all the hell that Kate and I put each other through this was happening now with our son. I couldn't believe it.

Kate: He's not crying , Why isn't he crying?

Kate was freaking out and crying: Randy please tell me something, what's wrong?

Dr: Kate you need to stay calm please! They are doing everything they can for your son.

Finally after what seemed like forever a faint little cry was heard.

Randy and Kate felt relief in that moment. They motioned for Randy to go over to see his son, he was so little.

Randy: Is he ok?

Nurse: We need to take him the NICU for tests and to monitor him. But you can take a few pictures if you'd like.

Randy got out his phone and took a couple of pictures of his son, and went to show Kate and they took the baby to the NICU.

WITH Dean:

Dean was in the locker room talking with Roman when Renee came in.

Renee: Hey how's everything going?

Roman: Just fine how are you?

Renee: Doing Fine. What were you talking about?

Dean: We are talking about our tag match tonight between us and Orton and Seth.

Renee: Oh you didn't hear?

Dean: Hear What?

Renee: Randy's not coming.

Roman: What do you mean he's not coming.

Renee: They told me they are changing the card for tonight because of a family emergency with Randy that's all I know.

Dean: What is him? Gracie? Kate the baby? What did you hear Renee?

Renee: Dean they didn't say anything else to me! I am sure everything is fine no need to get worked up. I just heard John talking with Hunter.

Roman knew that look on Dean's face well, but before he could stop him he was out the door and looking for John Cena. Dean saw Nikki and John talking and looking at his phone.

Dean: Cena, I need to talk to you.

John: What's up man?

Dean: I heard Randy it's coming tonight what going on? Please I have to know.

John knew that Dean still loved Kate and didn't want to get involved. Nikki she knew he would want to know.

Nikki: Kate went in to premature labor last night, and they had to deliver the baby this morning by c-section.

Dean's heart sank: Is she ok? How is the baby?

Nikki: He's a fighter , they are expecting him to be fine but they need to keep in the NICU for a few days.

Nikki showed him the picture of the baby off of John's phone.

His heart broke, the little guy was about 5 pounds and he was hooked to a little heart machine and was in a little incubator.

Dean was fighting back tears: How is Kate?

Nikki: She is doing fine.

Dean walked away and headed for the locker room. When he went in he didn't say anything. He just packed his back and headed for the door, Roman and Renee went after him.

Roman: Dude don't go where I think you're going.

Dean: I have too!

Renee: Where are you going you can't just leave you have a match.

Dean: The Cards already screwed up Roman and Cena can face off one on one.

Renee: Dean.

Roman: Dean Dude, think about what you're doing is this really something you want to do?

Dean: I have to go and see them I have too. Please understand , I love her and she needs me.

Renee stood there shocked at what he said, she thought that over the last few months they were actually starting to become more than friends but with those words, she knew they were only friends.

Renee: Please where are you going?

Dean: I have to go see Kate!

Renee: Kate Orton? That's the woman who broke your heart? Unbelievable.

Dean: I have to go I still love her.

Roman looked at Renee as Dean got in the car and left the arena.

Roman: This is not happening right now!

* * *

What will happen when Dean gets to the Hospital?

What should Kate and Randy Name their new little boy?

Let me know what you think! Thanks for your reviews and Comments!


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Welcome to The World!

The door to Kate's hospital room slowly opened and a blonde hair man slowly entered the room. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her laying in bed sleeping. He walked over to the bed and sat beside her and softly grabbed her hand. Kate's eyes started to open.

Kate: Randy?

Dean: Nope guess again?

Kate: Dean?

Dean smiled: Yeah it's me.

Kate: What are you doing here?

Dean: I had to see you. John told me what happened are you alright how is the baby?

Kate: I am fine and the baby he's fine too. But Dean you really shouldn't be here Randy is going to flip a nut.

Dean: He went home to be with Gracie, I guess she was giving his parents a hard time.

Kate smirked: Now how on earth do you know that?

Dean: Hey with this smile, I can get this nursing staff to tell me anything I want to know.

Kate: I am glad your here, but didn't you have a match tonight.

Dean: Yeah well I kind of walked out.

Kate: You played a CM Punk?

Dean laughed: NO! I am going back I just took the night off! I had to come and make sure that you are alright. Have you seen him yet?

Kate gave a sad face: No they rushed him out of the room before I could even look at him. Randy showed me a picture but that was it.

Dean: He is cute. A little small but damn cute.

Kate: You saw him?

Dean smirked: I told you I can make this nursing staff do whatever I want.

Kate: You think you could get me some ice cream?

Dean: Done!

He left the room, Kate was happy but conflicted with emotion. She was so happy to see that Dean still cared about her enough to fly all the way to St. Louis. But she was married and Randy was at home with their daughter. Why did this have to be so hard, why couldn't Dean have walked into her life 7 years ago instead of Randy.

Dean came back in with her ice cream. Kate sat up the best she could and ate it. Kate and Dean sat up most of the night just talking, the nurses came in and said that he could stay as long as they were quiet Kate was in her own private room so it didn't really matter. Kate finally fell a sleep and Dean went back to the hotel.

The next morning: Kate opened her eyes and Randy was there.

Randy: Good morning sleepy head.

Kate: HI! Where's Gracie?

Randy: In the lobby with my mom, I wanted to make sure you were awake first. Are you ready to go meet our son?

Kate smiled: Hell yeah!

Randy helped her out of bed and into the wheelchair and wheeled her down to the NICU. Kate wasn't ready for what she was about to see really it was one thing to see your baby in a picture but when she saw her son in this tiny box hooked up to the monitors she started to cry.

Randy pulled her close: It's alright Kit! He's ok, they just need to watch him a few more days. He's a fighter that's for sure.

Kate placed her hand on her sons, he was such an amazing little guy.

Later that afternoon, Randy took Gracie to get some lunch , when the Doctor came in and gave an update a baby boy Orton, he would be able to get out of the NICU tomorrow and if all goes well then he should be able go home by the end of the week. Kate was excited. However the doctor did have one concern, the blood test they ran showed that the DNA wasn't match to Randy.

Dr.: Your Husband donated blood right after your son was born just in-case he needed it and well how to put this delicately he wasn't a match. Now it is none of my business what happens after this but I just thought for medical reasons you needed to know that your husband is not that little boys father.

Kate: What? What did you just say? Tell me I didn't hear you right?

Dr: It's in the blood test Mrs. Orton. Your husband is not that baby's father.

Kate sat there stunned how could she let this happen and again. Little boy Orton should be little boy Ambrose. Kate was still processing all of this information when Randy and Gracie came back in the room.

Gracie: HI Momma.

Kate: HI Princess did you have a nice lunch with daddy?

Gracie: It was good. I ate chicken nuggets.

Randy: Did I miss the doctor?

Kate: Yeah he just left, baby boy is doing great and if all goes well then he should be able to come home by the end of the week.

Gracie: What's my little brothers name or are we going to call him baby boy forever?

Randy smiled: Good point princess he does need a name. Kate you know my first choice.

Kate knew that Randy's first choice didn't fit this situation any more but she couldn't tell her husband that.

Kate: Randy you know my first choice.

Gracie: What about me?

Randy and Kate smiled at their daughter.

Randy: What's your first choice?

Gracie: Ryder?

Kate laughed: Like Zac Ryder honey?

Gracie: No from Tangled.

Randy: Well it seems like we are never going to agree.

Later that afternoon Dean called Kate and they talked for a while, he had to get back to work, because they were mad about last nights absence.

The next day they brought the baby to Kate's room, she was so excited to be able to hold her son with out all the wires all over him. She kept staring at her son, not even noticing that Randy walked back in the room.

Kate's POV: As I sit here holding my son, I can't believe what a mess his first couple of days have been. Making a grand entrance 5 weeks early then being in the NICU. Now to top it all off he has daddy issues and he's not even a week old. I am so sorry little guy for all of this. But I do love you so much.

Randy: How is he?

Kate smiled and looked up to notice Randy in the room.

Kate: Wonderful. We can go home tomorrow!

Randy: Well I just talked to Vince and he is giving me the next few weeks off. I will make a surprise appearance at the next pay per view and have a shot at the titles.

Kate was holding in tears Great she thought herself as she looked back at her son, both your daddy's will be fighting each other. Will this ever end?

Randy: Kate I am sorry I've been such an ass about the name thing. I like your first choice so let's go with that.

Kate: are you sure?

Randy: Unless we can go with my first choice?

Kate just looked at him. Randy: That's what I thought so Logan Scott Orton it is!

Kate smiled: Logan Scott Orton Welcome to the world.

* * *

Thanks for your comments and reviews.

Will the truth ever come out about Logan?

Next Chapter: 6 months later-Another time jump!


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

6 months Later:

Logan was a happy healthy baby and growing every day. Gracie came around to the idea of having a little brother and was very protective over him. Kate adjusted well to having two kids at home, it was a little tough when Randy went back to work full-time but she came up with a schedule and it worked for them.

Over the last several months Kate and Dean talked often by either text or a phone conversation. Kate couldn't bring herself to tell either man in her life about Logan's DNA. It didn't really matter she was married to Randy and he was on his birth certificate.

The Royal Rumble was in just a few short weeks. Randy was the current WWE World Heavy Weight Champion and had been the champion since he returned after Logan was born. Deep down, Kate knew it wasn't fair there were a lot of guys that deserved a title shot, but at the Rumble Roman Reigns would get the chance. He would be going one on one with Randy.

It was about 3 am one morning, when Kate woke up to Logan crying on the baby monitor. Then she heard Randy's voice she didn't even know he had gotten out of bed.

Randy: Hey Hot Rod, what's the matter huh? Shh it's ok Daddy's here. Shhh.

Logan was starting to settle down. Randy wasn't saying anything so she assumed he must be changing Logan's diaper. Then he started to cry once again.

Randy: Awww Hot Rod, I just changed you, I know you can't still be hungry.

Kate knew that she needed to get up. Randy was an amazing father, but he did have his limits. So Kate headed in to the nursery. Logan was wiggling and crying in Randy's arms when Kate came in the room.

Kate: Here let me take him.

Randy: Kate go back to bed honey, I got this.

Kate: Clearly you don't if he is fussing like that.

Randy just looked at her: Kate I know how to calm my son down.

Kate just stood there and watched as Randy began to bounce and talk to their son, about 5 minutes later that clearly wasn't working so he handed Logan to Kate.

Randy: Here, you win alright.

Kate: Don't be an ass about it.

Kate put Logan over her shoulder and began to rub his back and sing to him. With in 10 minutes Logan was sound asleep.

Randy's POV: My wife is amazing with our son she is such a natural with in 10 minutes he is out. As she sits rocking him and singing to him, I love her voice. I wasn't sure what song she was singing to our boy but it calmed him so it must be one she listens to often. I missed moments like this on the road. He was growing up so fast my little Logan was crawling now and soon he would be walking. As she laid him in the crib, I walked over to her and put my arms around her waist.

Kate's POV: As I sit her singing and rocking Logan to sleep I stare at him. Every time I look at him I see Dean. I can't believe how many people say he looks like Randy, I don't see it. You can't see it. I see a little Ambrose in my arms every night. I kissed his forehead and laid him down and cover him up. I can't go back now can I. The minute the truth comes out everyone's lives change forever. Randy and I are happy, Dean and I are friends. I can't! Can I?

Randy places his arms softly around Kate's waist as they looked down at "their" son.

Randy: How do you do that? He's out like a light, you have a magical touch with him.

Kate: It must be a mom thing.

Then Randy began to kiss Kate's neck. She slowly pulled away.

Kate: Randy not here I just got Logan to bed.

Randy smirked: Well then it's a good thing we have a room down the hall.

The next morning Kate woke up and check in on the baby who was still sound asleep , then she woke up Gracie got her around for school gave her breakfast , then headed out the door. Kate loved the days when Randy was home because she didn't need to get both kids around for a 10 minute drive. Kate walked Gracie to her class room.

Kate: Have a good day sweetie.

Gracie: I will Momma! Hey is Daddy gonna be home after school?

Kate: Yes baby he doesn't leave until tomorrow.

Gracie: Good because I like it when Daddy's.

Then Gracie hugged Kate and ran into her class room.

Kate was driving back home when her phone rang she couldn't help but smile as she answered it.

Kate: What the hell are you doing a wake Ambrose?

Dean: Well Hello to you too and for your information I haven't even went to bed yet.

Kate: Why?

Dean: I went out last night with some friends and I knew that you would be taking Gracie to school and I wanted to talk to you.

Kate: Oh yeah Ambrose about what?

Dean: Logan!

Kate heart stopped she took a deep breath.

Kate: What about Logan?

Dean: How is the little guy? I showed a buddy the video of him laughing and I realized I hadn't talk to you in a couple of days.

Kate: He's good, I think he's teething again.

Dean: ohhh that doesn't sound fun.

Kate: Not at all. So are you ready for the Royal Rumble?

Dean: Hell Yes, I am going to win and I will main event Wrestlemania this year Katie, believe that.

Kate laughed: You're still saying Believe That, Really Ambrose.

Dean: Only to you babe! Tell me you are coming to the Rumble?

Kate: How can you make that sound so dirty?

Dean: It's a gift. But tell me that you are coming because you haven't been to any pay pre views since the little Monkey arrived.

Kate: Dean Ambrose did you just call my son a Monkey?

Dean: Katie have you seen his ears?

Kate laughed and thought to herself, Yeah I have He has your ears Dean.

Kate: I will think about it alright?

Dean: Alright fine.

Kate: Now go get some sleep, you have to be on a plane in less than 10 hours.

When Kate got home Randy and Logan were on the floor playing. They were both still in their Pajama's.

Randy: Hi honey. Gracie get off to school ok?

Kate: Yes she did, it helped telling her that you would be home when she got home.

Kate sat on the couch watching her husband and son play. Logan was a happy baby, when he giggled Kate's heart melted. She looked at his ears and couldn't help but laugh remember what Dean called him.

Kate: Did you feed him yet?

Randy: No, we just woke up actually.

Kate: No problem.

Randy carried Logan into the kitchen and put him in his high chair and put his bib on him, while Kate got his breakfast around.

Kate sat down and began to feed him mashed bananas which was by far his again made Kate laugh at the nickname Dean gave him. Monkey just seemed to fit. She was snapped back into reality when Randy spoke.

Randy: Can I ask you a question?

Kate: Of course.

Randy: It's about Logan.

Kate thought to herself: OH My God Not again now what?

Randy: How did you get him to sleep so fast last night, I tried everything. He's just a lot harder to read than Gracie was at this age.

Kate: Randy honey sometimes he just has trouble sleeping so I rub his back and sing to him and he usually settles down and goes to sleep.

Randy: You know I love it when you sing. What song were you singing last night.

Kate: It's called Sweet Silver Lining. I heard it on One Tree Hill so I bought the CD.

Randy smiled: Well I like it, and hot rod here well he clearly did too.

Kate: I doubt that.

Kate looked at her son and smiled: You don't like it when mommy sings do you, no you don't you just fall asleep because your board right.

Later that after noon Logan was down for his nap and all the house work was done so Randy and Kate actually had a lone time, so they decided to watch a movie. It was a rare thing in the Orton house to be able to watch a movie in the after noon. Kate was even nice enough to let Randy chose the movie, which they weren't even watching. They were making out like school kids in a movie theatre. Kate slowly pulled away.

Kate: Randy can we talk?

Randy: I would rather make out with my wife, before we are interrupted.

Kate: Talk first then make out?

Randy: Deal! What's on your mind pretty lady?

Kate: I want to go to the Royal Rumble this year.

Randy: Really? You want to go?

Kate: Yeah, Your defending your championship.

Randy: Do you want to take the kids?

Kate: Yeah why not.

Randy: How about you come with me and I get my parents to watch the kids, so it's just you and me.

Before Kate could answer Randy pulled his wife close and began to kiss her, and as promised they continued their make out session which would have led to something else but a little boy decided he was getting up from his nap.

Later that night Kate was tucking Gracie into bed.

Gracie: Mommy will you sing to me?

Kate: Aww sweetie you really don't want to hear mommy sing.

Gracie: Yes I do, please sing our song.

Kate smiled , Randy was standing in the door way holding Logan.

Randy: Well Daddy and Brother want to hear Mommy sing too.

Kate: So that's how it is I am out voted?

Randy: Sorry Sweetheart your out voted!

Gracie: Sing our song mommy please?

Kate: Alright! *Then she kissed her daughters forehead and began to sing, as Randy sat with Logan*

"Miley Cyrus- Butterfly fly away"

"You tuck me , Turn out the light kept me safe and sound at night little girls depend on things like that

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair had to drive me everywhere you were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone Make a living, make a home Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night Scared things wouldn't turn out right you would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be can't go far but you can always dream Wish you may and wish you might Don't you worry, hold on tight.

I promise you there will come a day Butterfly fly away Butterfly fly away"

When Kate was done, Gracie was sound asleep along with Logan in Randy's arms. Randy went to lay him down.

Kate was now in their room getting ready for bed herself when Randy pulled her close and began to kiss his her.

Randy: I love you so much Kate! I hope you know that.

Kate: I love you too!

Randy: Where did you get that song you sang tonight?

Kate: Don't laugh it's actually from Miley Cyrus. But Gracie's loved it since she was a baby it was the only song that would calm her most nights.

Randy: Why don't I know this.

Kate: I don't know. With Logan I decided to start singing him a different one.

Randy: Kit Kat I want you so bad right now!

Kate: Randal!

Randy: What your my wife and I say we finish what we started this after noon!

Kate: Randal Keith Orton, OH My god!

Randy just smirked and didn't say anything he pulled her close and laid her on their bed and crawled on top of her as they began to make out. The next morning Randy woke up with his arms around Kate.

Randy's POV: I loved waking up with my wife in my arms. As I lay their watching her sleep I can't help but think how lucky I truly am, I am a husband , a father to two amazing kids and a WWE Super star who just happens to still be WWE World Heavy Weight Champion. My life is amazing and I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else except the amazing beautiful woman in my arms. All the hell we had been through didn't matter any more we were together and happy. With two amazing kids. My life is perfect!

* * *

Thanks for your reviews and comments keep them coming.

Next Chapter Royal Rumble.

What will happen Next?

Will the truth come out about Logan?

Why do Kate and Dean keep having secret conversations?

Let me know what you think!


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Why is it wrong if it feels so right?

It was the weekend of the Royal Rumble.

Saturday Morning - Kate was getting the kids breakfast while Randy was on the phone. When in came Randy's parents.

Elaine came in the kitchen beaming.

Gracie: Hi Grandma!

Elaine: Hi sweetie. Oh there he is my handsome little grandson.

Then she kissed his forehead.

Kate: Thank you again for watching them this weekend.

Elaine: Not a problem dear, We are glad to do it. This gives you and Randy some alone time.

Randy: Hey Honey are you almost ready to go?

Gracie ran up to Kate with a sad face.

Gracie: Mommy I don't want you to go.

Kate bent down to her daughter.

Kate: Aww I know baby, but it's just for a few days. I will be back before you know it.

Randy picked up his daughter: Yeah Princess, Daddy has to go defend his title.

Gracie: I know Daddy! But why does Mommy have to go?

Randy: because she wants to see daddy at work.

Gracie: Well I just don't like it.

Bob: Gracie we are gonna have a lot of fun this weekend.

Gracie: Really?

Elaine: Oh yeah Grandpas got the whole weekend planned.

Gracie: As long as I get to stay up late and watch the Royal Rumble it's cool.

Everyone laughed.

Kate went over and picked up Logan and gave him a kiss and hug good-bye and Randy did the same. As they were heading out the door Kate kept reminding her in-laws about the schedule and what works best on how to put Logan to bed.

Randy: Honey they raised three kids, I think they can handle it.

Kate: I know but this is the first time that I've left Logan and...

Elaine: Kate it will be fine. Just have a good time.

Kate kissed her babies one more time before Randy got her to the car.

**The Next Day - Royal Rumble:** Kate was back stage talking with Nikki Bella.

Nikki: How are the kids?

Kate: Wonderful, growing everyday I can't believe it.

Nikki: So do you think you'll ever come back to work? I know we really miss you around here.

Kate: I would like to come back to work , but I think I would miss my kids too much. Randy had to practically drag me out of the house yesterday. But if they offered me a job on commentary right near the action I might reconsider.

Nikki laughed and began to tell Kate all about her and John's romantic weekend, Kate was listening until she noticed Dean talking with Roman. When their eyes met even across the room it was magical there were no words to describe the passion that was between them. Kate felt her heart skip a beat as they were staring at each other, even in a crowded room it was like no one else was around them. Kate was snapped back into reality when Renee walked up to them and began to talk to Roman and Dean, and Nikki began to hit Kate's arm.

Nikki: Kate! Kate! Are you even listening to me?

Kate: Yes Nikki, I heard you John's a romantic guy.

Nikki: Are you alright? You look a little flushed.

Kate: I am fine.

Kate headed back to Randy's locker room. He was doing his pre-show warm up. Kate called to check on the kids, who were doing fine. Gracie was all ready to watch the show and even talked to Randy and wished him luck.

Kate: I think our daughter wants you to win tonight Viper.

Randy: We she's not the only one. It wont be easy Roman is a beast.

Kate: Well just watch out for the spear and the super man punch. Then you should be fine.

Randy smiled: Oh that's all I have to look out for you say.

Randy pulled Kate close and kissed her but she pulled away.

Randy: What I can't kiss my wife now?

Kate: Randy just finish getting ready for you match.

It was almost time for Randy's match , Kate walked him to the gorilla position. He gave his wife a hug and went to give her a kiss but she moved her head so it was just a kiss on the cheek. As soon as he headed to the ring Kate headed to watch the match with Nikki. But before she got there she noticed Dean and he noticed Kate. Their eyes met again they both stopped it was like they were having a conversation with no words just their eyes. Dean walked up to Kate and looked around no one seemed to be around, he softly grabbed her hand and led her to his locker room. They didn't say a word to each other. Dean pulled Kate close and kissed her as he locked the door.

Dean: Hi.

Then he kissed her again.

Kate: Hi.

Kiss again.

Dean: How are you?

Kiss.

Kate: Fine.

Dean: Good.

Kiss.

Kate: How are you?

Dean: Great.

Dean pulled Kate even closer and pinned her again the wall as they began to make out. Neither one wanting to stop. Kate knew deep down this was wrong her husband was in a match. But it just felt so right! Her husband was fighting Roman right now on the TV screen what was she doing. She pulled away slowly.

Kate: Dean we can't do this.

Dean: I know.

He began to kiss her neck.

Kate: Dean we... really...

Dean: Katie I love you and I need you.

Kate: Dean I ... We...

But she couldn't finish her thought , it was too late she was already gone. The passion between her and Dean was to strong and powerful. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they began to make out once again. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. With no words spoken they shared an intense passion time together.

A little while later As Kate was getting dressed Dean headed for the shower because the Rumble was next, he had some time because he was number #25 this year.

Kate's POV: What is wrong with me. This isn't the person I want to be a cheating whore. That's what I am. I just had sex with Dean again. After I told myself I wouldn't do it anymore. It was amazing, he is amazing but it's wrong it's so wrong. I watched the screen as Roman spears Randy for the win. As the ref. counts the 1..2..3. Dean comes running out of the bathroom in just a towel.

Dean: No Shit! Did Roman just become the new WWE World Heavy Weight Champion?

Kate: Yeah he did.

Dean: That's fucking' awesome.

I had to agree with Dean in that moment ever since the Shield broke up all three members have busted their ass's Roman really did deserve this. As Roman was celebrating in the ring Dean pulled me in close for another passionate kiss. I couldn't pull away his kisses are like a drug one that I need , that I craved. I finally slowly pulled away.

Kate: I better go. Good Luck tonight.

As I walked towards the door I look back at Dean who gives me that amazing smile.

Dean: Darlin' I've got this!

As I slowly open the door I look around making sure no one see's me leaving his room, I am heading to find Randy I know that he is going to be pissed that he lost, what's wrong with me that I am excited for Roman, shouldn't I feel bad that my husband lost his title? Then I see him giving his post match interview with Renee. When he was done he wouldn't even look at me he walked right past me and headed to the locker room. That told me that he was in Viper mode and he needed time to cool off.

Kate: I hope Randy wasn't a complete ass to you Renee.

Renee: It's fine it's understandable. He just lost the title he's held for 6 months almost 7. But you know you don't seem that upset about it?

Kate: It happens, he still has his re-match.

I began to walk away when Dean was coming up towards me the rumble had already started and they were at #10 already, so he was heading to the gorilla position when he walked past me he smiled and slightly touched my hand. My stomach felt like butterflies and my heart skipped a beat, why does this man have to do this to me. Then he winked at me. I couldn't help but turn back around and watch him walk up towards the curtain. He said Hi to Renee, but she looked back at me. It was like she knew what just happened between me and Dean. She couldn't know that. Right. I needed to go check on Randy. When I went into his locker room the match was on the TV, Randy was in the shower. So I sat down to watch the match and when #25 came out I couldn't help but smile. I watched as he fought the in the match. By the end of the match it was just him and Bad News Barrett. Come on I told my self you've got this and he did. DEAN AMBROSE was the winner of the Royal Rumble and he was going to head line Wrestlemania. I couldn't believe I was so excited for him. Why is it wrong if it feels so right?

* * *

What a Royal Rumble - Will Kate tell Randy what happened?

What do you think will happen next?

Thanks for you reviews and comments everyone! I am glad that you are enjoying this story!


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Two Weeks Later: Kate was at home with the kids. Over the last few weeks, Kate had talked to Dean every night after she put the kids to bed. She knew it was wrong, but she just couldn't stop. What was wrong with her, she need to make a choice.

Kate's POV: I know I need to make a choice leave Randy and be with Dean, stay with Randy and give up Dean. I can't have both, it's not fair to anyone especially my kids. Does Dean even really want to be in a relationship? Could he handle being a father. He is a father to Logan and he doesn't even know it. As each day goes by he looks more and more like Dean. How can no one on else see it. I have to do something this has to change. As I lay in bed, I can't stop thinking, my mind just wont turn off. Randy, Dean, Randy, Dean, Dean, Randy. Is all I can think about. I still love my husband , but I am falling in love with Dean Ambrose. How is it possible to love two men so much. I don't want to hurt either one of them but it's going to happen. When I heard Logan crying.

At the sound of her son crying she got out of bed and went to him, he had been dealing with a cold/fever. He looked so miserable as she picked him up.

Kate: Aww I know Bubba you are just so miserable.

She kissed his forehead and noticed he still had a fever she changed him and gave him a little more medicine and began to rock and sing to him.

Kate: "Well I'm going home Downhearted and hoping I'm close to some new beginning I know there's a reason for everything That comes and goes

But so many people are looking to me To be strong and to fight But I'm just surviving And I may be weak but I'm never defeated And I'll keep believing In clouds with that sweet silver lining"

Then the phone range it was 3 am.

Kate: Hello *whisper*

Voice: Hey Katie my Lady.

Kate: Dean what are you doing?

Dean: I wanted to talk to you.

Kate: We just talked about 3 hours ago?

Dean: I know but I missed your voice.

Kate: Really?

Dean: Yeah that and I miss your body.

Kate: Dean Ambrose.

Dean: What are you doing anyway?

Kate: Rocking Logan back to sleep.

Dean: Aww is the little monkey still not feeling well.

Kate: No he has a fever and just looks miserable.

Dean: Well that makes two of us.

Kate laughed: Why are you miserable?

Dean: because my bed is empty ... and you're not in it.

Kate: Dean, we've talked about this.

Dean: I know and frankly it fucking sucks.

Kate: Hey the mouth, Logan can probably hear you.

Dean: Kate I told you I love you and you hung up on me.

Kate: Well then you called back and we talked.

Dean: You never said it back. Do you love me Kate?

Kate: Yes Dean I love you.

Dean: Then leave Randy and be with me. Please I need you, I am nothing without you. I can't be happy with another woman believe me I have tried.

Kate chuckled: I don't need to know that.

Dean: Well I don't need to hear from Randy about you, so we're even.

Kate laughed: Did you just stick your tongue out at me?

Dean a little freaked out: How the hell did you know that?

Kate: Lucky guess. Look It's just not that easy for me, I would be destroying a marriage besides you never answered my question.

Dean: Katie

Kate: Dean

Dean: look I like kids but I just think that I would suck as father.

Kate: Dean I think you will be an amazing father. You are great with Gracie and Logan.

Dean: Look I love you and I love your kids, so for you I would try to be a good step dad.

Kate thought to herself: You are a dad to Logan!

Kate: Dean there is something that I need to tell you and you can't be mad, because

Dean: What? What is it?

But before Kate could tell him anything Gracie came in to Logan's room.

Kate noticed: Gracie honey why are you awake?

Gracie: I can't sleep mommy.

Kate: Aww come here.

Gracie: Is that daddy on the phone?

Kate forgot that she still had the phone to her ear as Kate stood up with Logan in her arms. Gracie climbed into the chair and took the phone from Kate.

Kate: No Baby, it's Dean.

Gracie didn't seem to care and began to talk to Dean, while Kate was tending to Logan.

Gracie: HI Deano.

Dean smiled: So you're talking to me now?

Gracie: Yeah, I not mad no more. You won the rumble so your cool again.

Dean: So all it took was for me to win the royal rumble and you like me again.

Gracie: Yup pretty much and you make my mommy happy.

Dean: What?

Gracie: Well ever since the rumble she's been extra, extra happy, she even let me have two brownies for dinner.

Dean: No way two brownies.

Gracie: With Ice Cream. Daddy never makes her that happy.

Dean: Wow Ice cream too you are one lucky little lady. Hey Sweet Pea what's your mom doing now?

Gracie: She's changing Logan's diaper it's nasty.

Dean laughed again.

Kate laid Logan in his crib and covered him up and then went over to her daughter who was having a phone conversation at 3 am.

Kate: Alright little lady its bed time.

Gracie handed Kate the phone.

Gracie: Goodnight Deano.

Dean: Night Sweet Pea.

Gracie: Carry me mommy.

Kate picked up her daughter and carried her down the hall to her Disney princess bedroom and placed her on the bed, still with Dean on the other end of the phone.

Gracie: Sing to me mommy?

Kate: Alright one song and then it's off to bed.

Kate began to talk to Dean on the phone once again.

Kate: This may take a while, I will let you go.

Dean: Not a chance Katie, I want to hear you sing.

Kate looked at her daughter: What song baby?

Gracie: The song you sang to brother.

Kate began to sing, and by the end of the song Gracie was sound asleep. She kissed her forehead and left the room.

Kate: Are you still there or did you hang up on me?

Dean: I am right here with you gorgeous. I love you.

Kate: Dean I...

When Kate went into their bed room , she stood there frozen in time. She couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

What did Kate see when she walked into her bed room?

What is going to happen Next?

Thank you to all my readers!

Thank you too all who have reviewed and left comments. Keep them coming!


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 : Is this the way it's suppose to be?

Kate dropped the phone in shock she still couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't control her emotions or her feelings anymore, she ran into the arms of the man who had stolen her heart , a man she had grown to love. They didn't even say anything to each other as their lips crashed into one another's. Kate smiled as she slowly pulled away still his arms wrapped around her waist.

Kate: Dean what are you doing here? You really shouldn't be here.

Dean: I told you I missed your body, I just had to see you.

Kate: Dean, I missed you too but this really isn't a good idea.

Dean: Katie it's fine, I promise. I know Randy's in Japan with the WWE. It's fine.

Kate looked into his eyes she knew he was right Randy would be gone for at least the next few days.

Kate: Yeah about that why didn't you have to go?

Dean smiled: I am just lucky I guess, I have a few house shows this weekend with the other 1/2 of the roster. But for the next two days baby I am all yours.

He pulled her close and kissed her again he laid her softly on the bed and crawled on top of her as they began to make out and he began to feel her body up and down.

It was wrong, it was all wrong. Deep down Kate knew that, she was having an affair in the house that her husband had bought for their family. It was wrong, but it just felt so right and natural to the both of them. What was wrong with her she needed to come clean to Randy about everything, she needed to tell Dean about Logan. But all the thoughts just vanished from her mind in that moment as Dean began to kiss her neck and a moan escaped her mouth.

Dean: I love you Katie and I need you.

Kate: I love you too Dean and I need you too.

They began to kiss again.

The next morning Kate woke up with someone's arms wrapped around her. As her eyes began to open and adjust to the light she remembered the night before, the amazing night before. She looked over at Dean who looked so cute when he was sleeping, funny enough it reminded her of Logan. Dean and Logan had the same asleep face. She couldn't believe.

Dean slowly opened his eyes: Good Morning Katie.

Kate: Good Morning.

He pulled her in for a passionate kiss they began to make out once again, but this time they were interrupted by a little blonde hair girl, running into the room yelling Mommy. In reaction Kate tossed the blankets over Dean's head hoping that her daughter didn't notice the man in her bed.

Kate: Good Morning baby.

Gracie: Morning Mommy. I'm hungry can we have french toast?

Kate smiled: Yeah baby I will make you french toast. Why don't you go down stairs and watch cartoons and I will be down soon ok.

Gracie smiled: OK Mommy. Good Morning Deano!

Gracie laughed as she pulled the blankets off Dean's face, Kate and Dean both blushed a shade of red, they were caught!

Dean gave a 1/2 smile: Good Morning Sweet Pea.

Gracie jumped of the bed and bounced her way out the door and down stairs. Kate let out a big sigh as she laid back down and put the blankets over her head.

Kate's POV: What is wrong with me! This has to stop. Gracie just caught Dean in my bed. Well our bed, Randy's and my bed. How am I going to explain this to my daughter. My stomach is in knocks. I have to make a choice, one that I wont ever be able to take back. Dean or Randy.

Dean smiled and pulled the covers off Kate's face.

Dean: French Toast for breakfast hmm sounds good.

Kate: Dean, I really think you should go.

His smile faded into a frown.

Dean: Katie please?

Kate: Dean, I just it's Gracie how am I going to explain this to her?

Dean: Explain what, let's just spend the day together all four of us. You , Me and the kids. We'll go to a movie, or a museum. Something. Katie please I really want to try.

Kate smiled: Dean Ambrose wants to go to a museum?

Dean smiled: I was hoping you would choose a movie.

Then he kissed her again. Then they heard Logan crying. Kate pulled away grabbed some clothes and headed to check on her son. She walked into his room and he was sitting up in his crib, he looked like he felt much better.

Kate: Good Morning Bubba! You look like your feeling much better.

She picked Logan up and changed him as she was changing her son, someone's arms wrapped around her waist.

Dean: Good Morning Monkey.

Kate smiled as she turned around with Logan in her arms. Logan was Dean's little mini me, how could no one see it, she thought that many times before but with the two of them in the same room she just couldn't deny it any more.

Kate: Would you like to hold him?

Dean: Alright, I hope I don't drop him.

Kate: You'll be fine.

Dean was now holding Logan, Kate rushed out of the room and grabbed her phone and began to take a few pictures.

Dean: Are you really taking pictures?

Kate: Yeah why not.

Dean: Oh Katie!

As promised they spent the whole day together. Dean was amazing with the kids he could get them both laughing. It made Kate's heart melt, they even took the kids out to dinner.

Later that night they were all sitting in the living room watching a movie, Finding Nemo. When the phone range. It was Randy, Kate's heart stopped she felt like she wanted to throw up.

Kate: Hello?

Randy: Hey Kit.

Kate: Hi Randy. How's the tour?

Randy laughed: Crazy like always. How are the kids?

Kate: They're good.

Randy: Logan feeling any better?

Kate: Yeah, no fever.

Randy: That's good, Look I have some bad news.

Kate laughed: Alright Bad News Barrett what is it?

Randy: I wont be able to come home until after the smackdown taping on Tuesday. I know I was supposed to come home Friday for the weekend but something came up.

Kate: Randy it's fine. But when you do come home I think we need to talk.

Randy: Alright sounds like a plan babe. Let me talk to Gracie.

Kate handed the phone to Gracie, while mouthing the words Randy to Dean. Who shook his head.

Randy: Hey Princess!

Gracie: HI Daddy! How is Japan?

Randy: It's crazy! I got you some really cool stuff. But I wont be able to come home until next Wednesday.

Randy was expecting his daughter to be mad and start to cry but she surprised him.

Gracie: It's cool.

Randy: It's cool? Gracie you're not mad?

Gracie: NOPE!

Dean couldn't help but laugh she sounded just like he did when he said that.

Randy: What did you do today?

Gracie: Stuff.

Randy: Gracie Lynn that all I get just stuff?

Gracie: Well it's between me and mommy!

Dean let out a laugh he couldn't' help in this little girl was sassy, and standing up to the Viper.

Randy: Who was that?

Gracie: It's the TV Dad. I love you see you when you get home.

Randy: I love you too princess.

She handed the phone back to Kate.

Randy: She's getting a little sassy lately.

Kate smiled: Wonder where she gets that from.

Randy: Yeah me too. Look my mom wanted to know if she could come over and spend time with the kids tomorrow?

Kate: Randy I don't know with Logan still being sick maybe she should wait until Saturday afternoon.

Randy: Alright, I love you.

Kate: Me too! See you Wednesday.

End Call.

Dean was playing with Logan while Kate was helping Gracie get ready for bed.

Kate: Gracie Baby , why didn't you tell your dad that Dean was here?

Gracie: Because Daddy doesn't need to know.

Kate's heart ached her daughter was lying to her father for her mother, this situation needed to change. She couldn't put her daughter in the middle that wasn't fair.

Kate: What do you mean?

Gracie: I know that you love my daddy, but Dean makes you happy the way daddy doesn't. At first I was mad, but now I see how much he really loves you mommy.

Kate: Gracie I know your too young to understand all this and I am so sorry for putting you through this. But after Wednesday everything will change.

Gracie: I understand now!

Kate: Do you?

Gracie: Are we going to live with Dean?

Kate: I don't know baby, I just don't know. But if we did would you be OK with that?

Gracie: Would Daddy still be my daddy?

Kate: Aww baby of course your dad will always be your dad.

Gracie smiled and kissed Kate's cheek as she climbed into bed.

Kate: I love you baby no matter what.

Gracie: I love you too mommy.

Kate went back to Logan's room and saw Dean rocking Logan to sleep, she couldn't believe it her little dirty blonde haired boy was asleep, Randy always seemed to have trouble getting Logan to calm down. Kate smiled as she looked at father and son she had to tell him. Dean smiled when he noticed Kate in the door way.

Dean: The little Monkey is sound asleep.

Kate: You're great with him.

Dean: Well he's a pretty cute kids so it's easy.

Dean slowly laid Logan in his crib and pulled Kate close to him. They both looked down at their son. Kate couldn't help thinking "Is this the way it's suppose to be?"

Kate: Dean I have to tell you something

Dean could see the fear and concern on her face.

Dean: What is it Katie? You can tell me anything?

Kate: It's about Logan.

Dean: Alright what about Logan?

Kate: He's ... He's your son.

* * *

Thanks to all my readers and for those of you who have left reviews and comments. Keep them coming. :)

How will Dean react to the news that Logan is his son?

Do you think Gracie is truly happy to have Dean around?

How will the talk with Randy go?

Let me know what you think?


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Dean looked down at the sleeping baby and then looked at Kate. She softly grabbed his hand and headed out of the room, so that their son could sleep.

Dean: I don't understand what that means? He's my son?

Kate: Dean I am so sorry I didn't tell you before but after Logan was born Randy donated blood.

Dean: Alright?

Kate: The doctor came in and told me that Randy's blood didn't match Logan's. Randy's not his biological father.

Dean stood there and just looked at Kate he wasn't really sure what she was saying to be honest this was all over whelming to him.

Dean: Kate what does that mean?

Kate: Dean I've only been with two men in the last 7 years Randy and you.

Dean: But how?

Kate just looked at Dean: What do you mean how?

Dean: I mean I know how it's just when?

Kate: It had to be that last time we were together in Las Vegas when I came to see you.

Dean: Kate I just ... I can't ...

Kate: What do you mean you can't? You did there's no going back now.

Dean: Kate you're standing here telling me that Logan is mine. He's my blood I have a son. I just I don't know how to process this and why the hell tell me now?

Kate: Because you have a right to know about your son.

Dean: Randy doesn't know does he?

Kate: No. But I am going to tell him. I can't do this anymore it's not fair to anyone especially the kids. Gracie lied to her dad tonight because of me. I want us to be together Dean a family.

Dean: Kate. I have... I have to go.

Dean got up and headed down the stairs and out the door. Kate followed him.

Kate: Dean what are you talking about? Where are you going?

Dean: I just need time...

Kate: Time? You didn't seem to need time last night? Just talk to me Dean please?

Dean: Kate I don't know what to say this is honestly a lot to take in. You just told me that I have a son. He's 7 months old and I have only held him a few times. Please I just need time.

He kissed her lips softly and then headed out the door. Kate stood there beside herself, what the heck just happened that is not the way she saw this playing out. She turned around and saw Gracie standing at the top of the stairs.

Gracie: Why did Deano leave Mommy?

Kate: It's alright baby he needed to head back to work. Let's get you back to bed.

**About a week Later:** Kate hadn't talked to Dean since he left the house. She was honestly beside herself she thought that this is what he wanted but he just walked out on her and their son. Kate was also going to tell Randy everything tonight. The lying and the cheating needed to stop tonight when he got home she would be coming clean about everything.

Later that afternoon Gracie had been home from school for a little over an hour, but she just seemed down. Kate had noticed she had been acting out a little bit more the last few days. But today something seemed different she just sat on the couch watching cartoons while Logan played in his saucer. Kate knew their was only one thing that would cheer her daughter up. She went over and turned on the stereo to "What Makes You Beautiful" One Direction and began to sing and dance in front of her daughter at first Gracie watched with a serious look on her face but that didn't last long as she jumped off the couch and began to dance around the living room singing with her mom. Logan just looked up at them. When the song was over Kate pulled Gracie to her lap and they sat down on the couch.

Kate: Alright baby Will you tell me why you seem sad today?

Gracie: I don't want to lie to daddy.

Kate: What do you mean sweetie?

Gracie: I want to tell Daddy that Dean was here.

Kate: Aww Princess is that why you've been acting out the past few days?

Gracie: Yeah, I miss my daddy and I miss Dean too. Is that bad to miss both of them?

Kate: Of course not Gracie. Look at me no one can control how you feel you can feel however you want. You miss your dad I get that, you miss Dean that's ok too. I miss him too. Don't worry about anything, I am going to tell Daddy everything he needs to know when he get home. Do you understand?

Gracie smiled: Yeah! Mommy?

Kate: Yeah baby?

Gracie: Can we have another dance party?

Kate: Of course.

Gracie smiled and ran over to the stereo and pushed a couple of buttons and her favorite song began to play again. Kate gave a smile and she got up and began to sing and dance with her daughter. The music was up a little loud that no one heard the door open. Randy came in and put his bags down at the bottom of the stairs and went into the living room and stood there with a smile on his face, watching his wife who was holding their son dance around the living room. When Gracie noticed Randy she smiled and ran over and gave her dad a hug and a kiss, while Kate turned down the music.

Randy: No need to stop the dance party since Dad's home.

Kate: It's alright I have to check dinner anyway.

Kate still holding Logan - she headed toward the kitchen, Randy motioned for Logan and he took him from Kate and kissed his cheek.

Randy: Hi Hot Rod! I can't believe how big you've gotten. How was school today Gracie?

Gracie: It was good, I was on Yellow.

Randy: Gracie Lynn this is the second time this week. Why?

Gracie: Because I was.

Randy: That's not a reason, we talked about this.

Gracie: Yeah well I don't want to talk about it.

She actually raised her voice and then ran up stairs to her room. Randy couldn't believe his little princess raised her voice to him. He went into the kitchen and put Logan in his high chair and went to kiss his wife, but she back off and busied herself with finishing dinner.

Randy: Did I miss something?

Kate: What are you talking about?

Randy: Well I've been on the road none stop for two weeks, I guess I thought my family would be a little happier to see me.

Kate: Randy I think we need to talk.

Randy: Yeah I agree, we have somethings we need to talk about.

Kate took a deep breath she knew this wasn't going to be easy but it needed to be said. But before she could get any words out their was a knock on the door. Apparently Randy invited his parents over for dinner with out talking to Kate first, she was a little frustrated she wanted to talk Randy alone. But she knew now it would need to wait until the kids were off to bed.

At dinner Kate didn't talk she helped Gracie and Logan eat, while Randy and Bob talked about wrestling of course and the up coming Wrestlemania. Finally after three hours of none stop conversation about the tour and the kids they were finally alone. Kate with Randy watching put Gracie and Logan to bed they did their nightly routine.

They were now in their room Kate was pacing she needed to come clean to Randy it was now or never.

Kate: Randy we need to talk.

Randy: I know I have something I need to tell you.

Kate: Me too it's a big something.

Randy didn't say anything he just looked at her.

Kate: Randy I'm just not happy anymore and to be honest I don't think I have been for a long time now. So I know what I am about to say will break your heart and at first it broke my heart too. But I haven't been honest with you and I am truly sorry for that but I've been cheating on you Randy.

Randy: Ambrose?

Kate: Yes.

Randy: Damn it Kate! I thought we were over this whole thing. I knew that guy was walking around the arena's a little to damn cocky lately. What the hell is the matter with you?

Kate was holding in tears: That's not all Randy. When you were in Florida for that appearance on NXT I flew to Las Vegas and saw Dean. I was worried about him and I didn't want Vince to fire him. So I went to Vegas to talk to him and well we slept together. That was the last time we saw each other until the Royal Rumble.

Randy was pacing their bedroom at this point he really wanted to hit something but was trying to hold it together Kate could see that.

Kate: After Logan was born the Doctor told me that you donated blood for him incase he needed it.

Randy: Kate I'm confused what does me donating blood for our son have to do with anything?

But the second those words came out of his mouth he knew the answer and he was pissed he couldn't really control his anger.

Randy: NO! NO! Kate I swear to God you better not say what I think you're gonna say.

Kate couldn't hold in her tears anymore: Logan's not...

Kate couldn't say the words because Randy had a hold of her at this point and had her against the wall. They eyes were both full of tears at this point!

Randy: I TOLD YOU I don't want to hear it... I don't believe you Kate. I want proof do you hear me. Logan is my son. MY SON! I just don't get you lately. I thought we were happy.

Kate: You have to be kidding me happy? Who the hell was happy in this messed up marriage? You are gone all the time I raise these kids alone, you cheated on me right after we got married. You made me quit my job Randy. I haven't been happy for a long time. Who the hell knows if we were ever truly happy together?

*What they didn't know while this fight was going on - Gracie was watching from the hall way and she got scared she didn't want her parents to hurt one another and she could only think of one person she felt safe with. She ran down stairs and noticed Kate's phone on the kitchen counter and scrolled through the numbers until she saw the picture of Dean.

Dean: Kate I'm not...

Gracie was crying: Deano?

Dean: Gracie Sweet Pea?

Gracie: Can you please come my house!

Dean: Why Gracie you have to tell me what's going on?

Gracie: My mommy and daddy are fighting and it's are really yelling I'm scared. I think my mommy needs you!

Dean: Gracie can you do me a favor?

Gracie: Yeah.

Dean: Can you go up stairs to Logan's room and stay there with him Please.

Gracie: Yeah I can do that.

Dean: Good, because Logan needs his big sister and I know that you are a great big sister.

Gracie did what Dean had asked her to do.

Gracie: I'm in his room.

Dean: Good now can you still hear your mom and dad?

Gracie listened it wasn't hard they were really yelling at each other now, well more like she could hear Randy yelling at Kate.

Gracie: Yeah they are. Deano are you coming please hurry.

Dean: I am on my way sweetie I promise but I am in Chicago so it will take me a little bit to get there. Promise me you will keep the phone near you if you need me call me ok sweet pea.

Gracie: I will! I love you Deano.

Dean: I love you too Sweet Pea.

With Dean: I was in Chicago we had Smackdown here last night and I didn't feel like flying home to Vegas yet so I just hung out with some of the other superstars last night. I was actually at the airport when Gracie called me. She sounded so scared, and I couldn't blame her I could hear the yelling. I know what it's like to be in Gracie's shoe's having two adults yell at each other and have no control over any of it. I just hoped that Randy wouldn't do anything stupid before I got there. I traded my ticket in and flew to St. Louis. It seemed faster than to fly.

With Kate and Randy - They were still fighting.

Randy: Kate I can't believe this everything in the last year has been a fucking lie. You lied to me about my son. I can't even call him that any more. How could you do this to me to our family. I still want proof how do I know your not lying to me about this? I swear Kate what is the matter with you when did you become such a whore and selfish bitch. This woman standing in front of me is not the woman I married?

Kate had enough: Your Not the man I married either. But Your right Randy I was being selfish but I wont let you call me a whore, a bitch maybe. But you ... you were the one that destroyed our marriage so don't you dare put that on just me. You started it with Kelly Kelly. I don't think I have ever fully forgiven you for that and when I did start to trust you again I find you sleeping with another random skank who I still don't even know her name.

Randy: Brooke!

Kate: What?

Randy: Her name is Brooke.

Kate flipped out: Brooke nice Randy are you still seeing Brooke?

Randy didn't say anything.

Kate: Answer me damn it? Are you standing here calling me out? Have you been doing the same thing?

Randy didn't say anything the room fell silent as they were staring into each others eyes.

* * *

What do you think Randy will say?

Will they have another DNA test for Logan?

What will happen when Dean gets to the house?

Let me know what you think.

Thank you too all my readers and for everyone who is leaving reviews and comments! Thanks!

A special thank you to caz21 for giving me the idea about Gracie calling Dean! :) Thanks!


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 - I love you!

Kate: Are you going to say anything or just stand there? Are you still sleeping with Brooke?

Randy: Kate you know I love you more than anything in this world.

Kate was crying at this point: Randy Please tell me the truth?

Randy: Yes alright is that what you want to hear? Yes Kate! Your not the only person in this marriage who is being selfish.

Kate couldn't believe it she had been so angry with herself over all of this, the lying , the cheating all the while Randy was doing the same thing. She just stood there looking at him with disbelief she couldn't even say anything.

Randy: Kate baby please? Talk to me?

Kate: What do you want me to say Randy? I can't believe this, I have felt so guilty for everything I have done to you and you are doing the same thing. We have both been lying to each other and you know what the scary part is about all of it is Randy?

Randy didn't say anything he just looked at his wife.

Kate: That if I hadn't fallen in love with Dean you never would have told me about Brooke and I would have just been your little dumb oblivious wife. I played that role when we first got married and I am done! DONE with it all I can't and wont do this to myself and to the kids. Our marriage is over Randy ... over there is no going back this time. We can't keep doing this any more.

Randy: Kate Please?

Kate was crying even hard and through the tears: I'm sorry Randy not this time. We are done. I want a divorce.

Randy and Kate stood there looking into each other's eyes once again.

Kate: I think you should stay in a hotel or at your parents house until we can figure something else out.

Randy: Kate I love you please?

Kate didn't say anything.

Randy: Can I come by tomorrow and see the kids?

Kate didn't say anything she just shook her head yes as she went into their bathroom and shut the door.

Their marriage was over. Randy walked into Logan's room and looked down and saw Gracie sleeping on the floor of her little brother's room, then he looked down at the dirty blonde haired boy who may not even be his son. His heart ached at the thought of that. He kissed his forehead then he picked up his daughter and carried her back to bed. He kissed her as well. He went back into their bedroom and Kate was still in the bathroom, he grabbed a bag of his clothes and headed out the door. He kept wondering if she meant what she said about Logan and the divorce was his marriage really over.

With Randy: He drove to the nearest hotel and checked in he didn't want to explain any of this to his parents not tonight. But he did need to talk to someone. So he called his best friend John.

John: Dude what's up it's like mid-night?

Randy: I know!

John: OH man I know that tone what's up?

Randy: Kate and I got into a huge fight and she kicked me out and wants a divorce.

John: Why?

Randy: She's been sleeping with Ambrose and she said that Logan might not be mine.

John: No way not Kate for real?

Randy: Yeah man everything I thought I knew is gone. I can't believe this man. I love that little boy and it is gonna break my heart if he is really that scum bags kid.

John: Well do a DNA test and know for sure. Randy?

Randy: Yeah Dude?

John: Was that all the fight was about? I know you love Kate more than anything and you have such a big heart that you would have forgiven her for that so what's up?

Randy: You can't tell a soul dude I am trusting you here.

John: My word is my bond you know that.

Randy: I lied to Kate. I told her that I was still sleeping with Brooke.

John: Are you?

Randy: No! I haven't even talked to her since that weekend of NXT! When you showed up.

John: Oh yeah I remember that night. Wait then why did you tell Kate that you were still seeing her.

Randy: Because I could tell how tore up Kate was for cheating on me that I just thought it would make her feel better if she thought that I was still cheating on her. I still love her but I think I've lost her to Dean.

John: What makes you think you've lost her to Ambrose?

Randy: She told me that she loves him. I can't believe this I think my marriage is really over. I don't know if there is anything in this world that I could possible do to get her back.

John: I am here if you need me man.

Randy: Thanks Dude.

With Kate: She finally came out of the bathroom once she knew for sure that Randy was gone. Kate laid down and put the covers over her head. Kate honestly thought that she would feel better for coming clean, but in reality she felt much worse. Kate was almost asleep when she heard the door bell. Kate got out of bed and headed down the stairs.

Kate: Randy that better not be you!

But when she opened the door he heart skipped a beat and the man in the leather jacket pulled her into a huge hug and kissed her softly.

Dean: Are you alright? Is Randy still here?

Kate: I'm fine, no he's not but Dean what are you doing here?

Dean: Gracie called and told me that you are Randy were in a huge fight.

Kate: What Gracie called you?

Dean: Yeah I told her to go to Logan's room until I got here. Are you sure your alright. He didn't hurt you did he?

They were walking up the stairs at this point.

Kate: I am fine and no Randy would never hurt me.

They walked into Logan's room and saw Kate's cell phone on the floor next to the crib. They both looked down and the little boy sleeping. Kate followed by Dean walked to Gracie's room she was sound asleep in her bed.

Kate: Randy must have carried her to bed.

Dean: Are you sure you're alright?

Kate: I am fine, but why are you here?

Dean: I told you Gracie called me and ...

Kate: I got that part, but why are you here?

Dean: Look I am sorry I walked out on you last week, but you dropped a bomb shell on me. You told me that Logan was my son. I freaked out ok. I have never been good enough for any one. I am a scum bag remember. I don't deserve you or that little boy. So I freaked out.

Kate: I told Randy everything tonight and I asked for a divorce. I want to be with you Dean, I chose you. But you can't walk out on me like that. You have to be an adult and talk things out deal.

Dean: Katie I can't promise to be good at this whole being in a serious relationship thing, but for you I will try damn hard.

Kate: That's all I ask. I am in love you with Dean Ambrose!

Dean: I am in love you with you too Katie!

Then he pulled her into hug and gave her a passionate kiss!

* * *

Thank you too all my readers and for everyone who is leaving reviews and comments! Thanks!

I have thought about writing the prequel to this story - If you are interested let me know!


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 : Do you still love me?

About A Month Later: It was Wrestlemania Season, which meant Dean and Randy were both busy with the work. Kate had filed for divorce , they had also did a DNA test for Logan and were waiting on the results. Dean had been staying with Kate on their days off while Randy was in a hotel. Randy and Dean had co-excited rather well for the situation they were both in at work and at home. They just tried to avoid to each other as much as possible.

Thursday afternoon: Dean and Kate were at the house, Kate was getting Logan ready.

Dean: I still don't know how I feel about this?

Kate: Dean, I know but until the test comes back, Randy is still Logan's dad. He wants to take him and Gracie to his parents house for dinner. I can't legally stop him. It's fine!

Dean took Logan from Kate: He looks just like me! He's my mini me.

Kate gave a 1/2 smile she had thought the same thing everyday since the day her son was born, but she wondered if he really looked like Dean or if she just wanted him to look like the man she thought she was in love with.

Kate: Don't get mad, but when Randy gets here can you please wait in the kitchen. I don't want there to be any fighting.

Dean: Alright. So babe what are we gonna do to a whole house to our selves for a few hours?

Kate just smiled as she took Logan from Dean and he kissed her lips.

Kate was having mixed emotions about everything in her life, she still loved Randy but she was in love with Dean too. If Randy was still cheating on her then divorce was what she wanted. She also kept wondering if the first DNA test was wrong, what if Randy was Logan's dad would that make a difference? She didn't know but her mind kept running through all the different out comes. Kate finished packing Logan's diaper bag and then headed down the stairs, Randy would be here anytime, and then he was going to pick up Gracie from school and go to his parents house. As promised when Randy showed up Dean stayed in the kitchen.

Randy smiled when he saw Kate holding Logan.

Randy: Hi there hot rod, you ready go?

He took Logan from Kate he was giggling.

Randy: You look nice today Kate.

He kissed her cheek. Kate didn't know why but she blushed.

Kate: Thanks! I put some baby orajel in the diaper bag, Logan's been teething.

Randy nodded- he couldn't help it he was checking out his wife , there was no denying that he was still in love with her. He wanted her back, but it seemed like she didn't want him and honestly that broke his heart.

Randy: So umm I'll bring the kids back about 8pm? Is that cool?

Kate: That's fine I put Logan's pajama's in the bag so if you could have him changed by the time you bring him home that would be helpful.

Randy: Yeah I can do that.

They just stood there in the hall way looking at each other, neither one really knew what to say. As Kate handed Randy the diaper bag, he couldn't help it but he kissed her lips softly. She couldn't help but smile, but then she looked away and kissed her son's cheek.

Kate: Have a good time Bubba I love you so much. Bye Randy see you tonight.

Then she walked away. Randy left and went to get Gracie from school.

Kate went in to the kitchen and Dean was sitting at the counter.

Dean: Randy gone?

Kate: Yeah and why did you say it like that?

Dean: Like what it was just a question are you alright?

Kate: Yeah I am fine, just tired.

Dean: So *he stood up and pulled Kate close* What are we going to do now?

With Randy: He picked up Gracie from school - when she ran out of her class room she had a big smile on her face.

Gracie: Hi daddy! Hi Bubby!

Randy: HI Princess, do you have everything?

Gracie: Yes I do.

They were now in the car heading to Randy's parents house.

Gracie: Are we going to Grandma's house?

Randy: Yes she is really excited to you see and your brother.

Gracie: Is mommy coming too?

Randy: No honey she's not.

Gracie: Oh OK.

As he was driving he looked in the mirror back at his daughter who seemed to have a sad look on her face.

Randy: Gracie are you alright?

Gracie: Yeah I just miss you and mommy being together.

Randy: I know princess, it's just mommy and daddy aren't really talking these days.

Gracie: I know she's with Dean now right?

That comment broke his heart.

Randy: Yeah she is. Does that bother you?

Gracie: No not really he makes her happy. But I just wish you could live with us too.

Randy smiled: It just doesn't work that way honey.

Gracie: Yeah I guess.

They arrived at his parents house Bob and Elaine were thrilled to see their grandchildren. Randy has told them very little about the fight and the divorce just that they were taking time apart. There was apart of him deep down that didn't want this whole this to be real.

Elaine: Randy is there anyway that you and Kate can work this out?

Randy: I hope so mom I really do.

Bob: You have two great kids, son. It's worth it to them to make sure their parents are happy and that they are together. At least try.

Randy looked over at his son in his dad's arms. He couldn't help but think that this might not be his son, and that devastated him for many reasons, one because he loved that little boy so much and the other if this boy was Dean's then there would be no getting rid of him after this they would be stuck in each other's lives forever.

With Kate and Dean: Since they were actually kid free tonight , Dean treated Kate to an actually date which was interrupted a few times by fans who wanted autographs and pictures. Kate had gotten use to it over the years being married to Randy but for some reason Dean's fans and demographic were a little more flirty and wild. They finally made their way home about 7:30pm. Dean and Kate were sitting on the couch when he softly put his arm around her.

Dean: What are you thinking about Katie Lady?

Kate: Nothing really.

Dean: Katie I know that look what's wrong?

Kate: Are you worried about the DNA test?

Dean Smirked: Nope!

Kate: Dean I'm being serious what if the first lab made a mistake and Logan isn't yours.

Dean: Are you having doubts?

Kate: I just ... Dean I honestly don't know. I am just so confused.

Dean looked at her: Do you not want Logan to be mine?

Kate: Dean I do. I am just ... I don't know...

Dean: Your worried about Randy aren't you.

Kate nodded her head yes.

Dean: Damn it Kate I just don't know what's been going on in your head the last few weeks, you want me , you don't want me. I mean are you leading me on here? If Logan's not mine are you going back to Randy?

Kate: Dean I love you , you know that. But I love Randy too. You both act like this is easy for me to be dealing with. Well news flash to both of you! IT'S NOT! I love you both. I was and still am married to Randy , Dean! Don't you get that married. He stole my heart when I was 23 years old and you know what I didn't expect to fall in love with anyone else. Because I found my prince charming. You don't know anything about my marriage!

Dean couldn't help but laugh: Prince Charming my ass! Katie he treated you like shit for years and he cheated on you many times. He was never your prince charming. And I know enough!

Kate: Oh Dean Ambrose thinks he knows everything about me and my marriage. Go to hell Dean you don't know anything!

Dean and Kate were now in an argument.

Dean: Are you still thinking about staying with Randy? Kate I have to know, because I honestly don't know what the hell I am doing here. Are we just pretending? Why do I get the feeling that you are secretly hoping that Logan isn't mine so that will give you an excuse to go back to Randy?

Kate: I would never use my son like that and if you think that then you don't know me at all!

Dean was heading for the door: When the test results come back let me know and I will be here and then maybe we can figure out what is going on with us.

Kate: Right do what you do best Dean walk away!

Dean: Kate I love you but I just need time.

He slammed the door. Kate just stood there pacing the living room. Thinking to herself, which she didn't have much time to do, because it seemed like the minute Dean left, Randy and the kids came in. Gracie ran to her mom.

Gracie: HI Mommy!

Kate hugged her daughter: Hi baby! Did you have fun at Grandma and Grandpa's?

Gracie: Yes I did. Grandpa made us ice cream sundae's and he gave me three cherries.

Kate smile: WOW three cherries.

Gracie: I know right! Mommy where's Dean going?

Kate: He's going home for a while baby.

Randy came in with Logan sleeping on his shoulder.

Randy: He crashed in the car? I am going to take him up stairs ok?

Kate smiled Randy looked so amazing holding "their" son. She didn't say anything she just nodded yes. As she and Gracie followed Randy up the stairs. Gracie was in her pajama's brushing her teeth, when Kate went into check on Randy and Logan , he was staring at the little guy sleeping in his crib.

Randy: He is a handsome boy isn't he.

Kate smiled: Yeah he is.

Randy: Kate I just wanted...

But before he could finish Gracie came in tugging at Randy's shirt.

Gracie: Daddy can you please stay and read me a story please?

Randy looked over at Kate.

Kate smiled: Of course he will baby and I know just what book he can read!

All three of them went into her bed room and as Gracie climbed into bed , Kate got out the book and handed it to Randy.

Randy smiled: Really Kate?

Kate smiled back: Yeah I like it when you read this book.

Gracie laughed when she noticed what book it was too: ME too Daddy! It's my favorite.

Randy who was still smiling sat on the edge of his daughter's bed and began to read "Where the Wild Things Are"

Kate sat on the other side of the bed and listened to Randy read. When he was done Gracie was almost a sleep.

Gracie: Mommy can you sing out song please?

Kate: Alright baby. *She kissed her daughter's forehead and began to sing*

By the end of the song Gracie was sound asleep, Kate and Randy both kissed their daughter's forehead and headed out of the room. Kate walked into their bed room and Randy followed her.

Randy: Kate are you alright? I saw Ambrose leave?

Kate: Randy I'm fine. Really. It's late you should probably leave.

Randy: Kate talk to me? What's going on?

Kate: Dean and I got into a fight , apparently that's all I seem to be good at lately fighting with the men in my life.

Randy Do I want to know what the fight was about?

Kate: You.

Randy: Me?

Kate: Dean thinks that if Logan comes back as your son we will get back together.

Randy: Do you think that?

Kate: I just don't know. How did our life get so messed up Randy?

Randy walked closer to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

Randy: Do you still love me?

Kate couldn't say anything they just looked into each other's eyes with no one saying anything Randy kissed his wife.

* * *

Why is Kate so conflicted?

Why can't she just finally chose between Randy and Dean?

Is Logan Randy's or Dean's?

Let me know what you think! I like the feed back! :)

Final Chapter coming Soon!

Thank you too all my readers and for everyone who is leaving reviews and comments! Thanks!

I have thought about writing the prequel to this story? If you are interested let me know!


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 - Moment of Truth!

The next morning Kate was making breakfast, after the kiss last night she couldn't get Randy out of her mind. Nothing happened after he kissed her he left. But Kate's heart was still if not more conflicted.

Gracie was sitting at the counter eating.

Gracie: Mommy are we still going to maina this year?

Kate: Aww baby I don't know.

Gracie: Please Mommy. I know brother will really like it.

Kate: You think so?

Gracie: Oh yeah it will be his first time. He will get to see Daddy and Uncle John for the tag team titles.

Kate still couldn't believe that they paired John and Randy together in a tag match after elimination chamber , they would be facing the Eric Rowan and Luke Harper of the Wyatt Family who were now the tag champs.

Kate: Gracie Lynn Orton are you using your brother to get me to say yes?

Gracie: Maybe? And we can see Dean and Roman in the Championship match.

Kate: You really want to go don't you?

Gracie: Yes I do.

Kate: I will think about it. But first little lady we have to get you to school.

Kate put the kids in the car and took Gracie to school. When she got home the house was quiet. Logan was now playing in his saucer while she began to clean the house. When the phone range.

Kate: Hello?

Voice: Hello Mrs. Orton, this Dr. Highland's office. We have the test results for you.

Kate signed: Oh OK.

Voice Can you come in this afternoon around 2pm?

Kate: Yeah we can do that. Thank you.

Kate paced the living room for a moment, she knew she needed to make two phone calls.

She called Dean but it went right to voice mail.

Kate: Dean it's Kate. The test results are in we are going to hear them this afternoon. I don't know if you can get here in time. Dean Please, I am sorry. Call me back when you get this. Please.

Kate then called Randy.

Randy: Hello?

Kate: Hi Randy , It's Kate.

Randy: Hi. Is everything ok?

Kate: Yeah everything is fine, it's just the Doctor's office just called and they have the test results in. They want us to come in about 2 pm. Can you do that?

Randy: Of course. Look I need to stop by the house and get some clothes is that alright?

Kate: yeah that's fine.

Randy: How about I bring us lunch?

Kate smiled: That sounds nice Randy I would like that.

Randy: Good see you around noon?

Kate: Sounds good.

Around Noon: Randy showed up with lunch, they were sitting in the dinning room eating. Logan was in his high chair Randy was feeding him.

Randy: Kate I just want you to know that no matter what the results say, I want to be apart of his life.

Kate: Really?

Randy: Of course, he will always be my son. I am just sorry that things can't seem to work out of us.

Kate: Me too, I guess that it's my fault.

Randy: I think we can safely say that this is all on me.

Kate: Randy it's not , we both made mistakes and lied to each other.

Randy: Kate, I still...

Before he could finish her phone range and it was Dean. She looked at Randy.

Kate: I have to take this.

Randy: I know.

Kate got up and went into the living room and answered her phone.

Kate: Hello?

Dean: Hey I got your message so today huh?

Kate: Yeah. Are you in Vegas?

Dean: No.

Kate: Oh! Where are you?

Dean: It doesn't really matter does it?

Kate: Dean?

Dean: Look give me the address and I will just meet you and Randy there this afternoon alright?

Kate: OK.

She then gave him the directions.

Kate: Dean I ...

Dean: I will see you there Kate.

Then he hung up the phone.

Kate made her way back into the dinning room, where Randy was making funny faces to Logan and he was laughing. Kate kissed his forehead and then sat down.

Randy: Everything alright?

Kate: Yeah Dean will meet us there.

Randy didn't say anything he just looked at Kate and nodded then looked back at "his" son.

Kate changed Logan and was getting ready to go.

Randy: Do you just want to ride together?

Kate: Are you sure? I mean?

Randy: Yeah I would like us to do this together.

Kate: Alright.

Randy took Logan from Kate and took him out to the car and put him in his car seat, then they headed to the Doctor's office. When they got their Randy got Logan out of the car and the started to walk in side, when Kate noticed Dean.

Dean: Well aren't you the perfect little family.

Kate: Dean you made it.

Dean: Dont' sound so surprised Kate I told you I would be here.

Kate looked at Randy: Can you give us a minute?

Randy nodded and headed inside.

Kate: Were you in St. Louis this morning when I called you?

Dean: No I was in Chicago.

Kate: Why?

Dean: Does it matter?

Kate: Dean it matters I still care about you. I am sorry for being a bitch but this hasn't been easy for me either.

Dean: Let's just get this over with, either Logan is mine or he's not. After this then we can deal with the rest.

Kate rolled her eyes: Yeah Deal with the rest.

They went inside and sat down, waiting for the doctor to come out seemed like the longest wait of their lives. Kate sat in-between Dean and Randy, she was now holding Logan.

Finally they were called back to his office.

Dr. Highland: Hello Kate.

Kate: Hi.

They sat down, the day that they did the DNA test they also gave Logan his check up, they wanted to make sure that he was developing normally.

Dr. Highland: Well I am happy to report that Logan is developing normally he is in the 90 percent tile for his age group.

Kate: That's great.

Dr Highland: Now for why we are really here.

It was now the moment of truth.

Dr. Highland: The test show's that Logan Scott Orton is a 98% percent match to one Dean Ambrose.

Kate looked over at Randy whose heart was just broken you could see it on his face he was holding in tears, then she looked over at Dean and he just looked annoyed, like this wasn't the answer that he wanted to hear.

What the hell happened in the last week she thought to herself. Both men didn't say anything as they both got up and left the room.

Kate who was still holding Logan: Thank You Doctor.

He just nodded and Kate headed out the parking lot, where she saw both men heading to their cars. Neither one talking tor looking back.

Kate yelled at both of them: Hello? Are either one of you going to talk to me?

Randy and Dean stopped and looked back at the woman holding the little dirty blonde haired boy.

Randy: Kate not now please.

Kate: Where are you going?

Randy: To get my daughter from school.

Kate: Randy?

Randy: I'll bring her back to the house tonight.

Randy got in the car and left. Dean was still standing near his car.

Kate: What about you? Where you just going to leave without saying anything.

Dean: Kate I...

Kate: Dean don't stand here and tell you can't do this.

Dean: Kate he's my son.

Kate: Yeah I know. Look can you please take us home?

Dean just nodded.

On the car ride back to the house neither one said anything. When they got back to the house Dean sat in the car as Kate got Logan out of the back.

Kate: Are you coming in?

Dean: Kate I ...

Kate: Dean Ambrose get your ass out of the car and get in the house and talk to me damn it.

Dean was a little taken back, Kate had never talked to him like that before he did as she asked.

They were now sitting in the living room , Logan was in his saucer.

Kate and Dean sat on the couch for almost 10 minutes not saying anything.

Kate: I can't believe this, I thought you would be happy that Logan is your son. I told you that he was so it really shouldn't be that big of a surprise. So now we can deal with the rest right?

Dean: Kate do you really love me?

Kate: Of course I love you?

Dean: Just not as much as you love Randy?

Kate: What are you talking about?

Dean: I was in Chicago.

Kate: Yeah I know!

Dean: I had lunch with your mom.

Kate: Why?

Dean: Because I needed to talk to someone who knows you really well and I thought that would be your mom.

Kate: Dean I'm confused.

Dean: Look she showed me pictures of you and then I watched your wedding video ok. The way you looked at Randy on that day, you've never once looked at me like that.

Kate: Dean I do love you.

Dean: Kate I love you too, but I just don't know if I love you enough or if you love me enough to make this work.

Kate: Dean we have a son together, Logan is yours so what are you saying?

Dean: I am saying that I think we need more time apart. I need to figure out what I really want. What's best for me and now what's best for my son. OK?

Kate didn't know what to say she was honestly speechless. Dean kissed her softly and then he picked up Logan.

Dean: I love you little Monkey. I hope you know that.

Then he kissed his son placed him back in the saucer and headed out the door.

* * *

Sorry it took a few days to update, Lost the internet in a storm and just got it back!

Thank you to all of you who have left comments and reviews! :)


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Wrestlemania Weekend: Kate decided to take the kids to Wrestlemania, she honestly didn't know why. Over the past few weeks she had only talked to Dean a couple of times and that was just to give him an update on Logan and she sent him pictures. Randy stopped by the house on a few of his days off and spent time with the kids. But for the most part Kate was alone with the kids.

Kate's POV: As I sit here in the hotel room and watch my kids sleep I know I made a mess of my life. This wasn't the way things were suppose to turn out. Me alone with two amazing kids. I have given a lot of thought to what Dean said I do love him, but did I love him enough? Did he love me enough or was it more of a physical attraction. Randy was the love of my life at one point I couldn't imagine my life with out him. He's kept his word and treats Logan like his own. Randy is an amazing man. Stephanie and I are having dinner tonight, I am actually excited to have adult time.

Dinner: Kate met Stephanie at the bar in the hotel and then they headed to eat.

Stephanie: How are you doing with everything?

Kate: I am fine, you know it's not that I am raising my kids alone really. It's more like I never thought that I would have too. Randy is amazing with them but it's just different.

Stephanie: How are things with you and Ambrose?

Kate: Worse than with me and Randy. Steph how did I make such a mess of everything.

Stephanie smiled: Sex.

Kate: What?

Stephanie: Look I know this is none of my business but we have been friends for a long time so I feel like I can just come out and say it and you wont judge me for it?

Kate: Fair enough lay it on me sister.

Stephanie: I know Randy cheated on you a couple of times, but that man still loves you and the kids. I was there when you first started dating and you changed him he stopped being a selfish ass and started being a real man. Granted he had a few set backs but I know deep down that he regrets it and he has been trying to be the best he can be for you and the kids. Do you think that Ambrose would do that for you? Really?

Kate: I don't know. But Stephanie Randy's still sleeping with Brooke.

Stephanie: What? No he's not. He hasn't seen her since we made him do that appearance on NXT.

Kate: What are you talking about?

Stephanie: Look ask John he would know, but I really think that I am right. Now Honestly time for you. Do you really see a future with Dean Ambrose?

Kate: I love him Stephanie but I think Dean has a point, I don't think that we love each other enough to make it work. It might all just be a physical connection.

Stephanie: And it all comes back to sex.

Kate and Stephanie just giggled, they enjoyed a nice dinner just the two of them. As they were leaving, Kate and Stephanie noticed a group of Super Stars in the corner, Dean, Harley (a new diva just called up to the main roster) Roman and his wife, along with Seth and his wife.

Stephanie: Are you ok?

Kate: I am just fine.

Kate got out her phone and called someone : Stephanie just looked at her.

Phone Call:

Voice: Hello?

Kate: Hey John It's Kate.

John: Hey What's up?

Kate: Do you think you have some time to talk?

John: Hey sure Nikki and I are just finishing dinner.

Kate: can you meet me at the hotel bar in say 20 minutes?

John: Yeah I can do that .. .Kate is everything ok?

Kate: Only time will tell Cena, Only time will tell.

End Call.

Stephanie and Kate headed back to the hotel. Kate checked on the kids who were with Stephanie's nanny.

Kate: Are you sure you don't mind watching them?

Stephanie: Kate it's really no problem, I think you need this.

Gracie: Momma where are you going?

Kate: Aww baby I am going to talk to Uncle John.

Gracie: I wanna go to please?

Kate: Maybe next time ok?

Gracie: OK I stay here and help with brother.

Kate: That would be a great idea, Aunt Stephanie may need some help.

A little while later Kate was sitting at the bar drinking a jack and coke , waiting for John Cena to show up.

John: Hey there Kate. Sorry I'm late.

Kate: It's fine.

John: So what do we need to talk about?

Kate: John I want you to be 100% honest with me and if I find out that you lied to me, well then I will show Nikki the video of you and Randy dancing at our engagement party.

John laughed: You wouldn't?

Kate: Try me.

John: Deal I will be honest. What do you want to know?

Kate: Is Randy still sleeping with Brooke?

John let out a sign and there was a moment of silence.

Kate: John Please?

John: No He's not. He hasn't seen her since we were in Florida. He broke it off with her because he loves you, boy does that man really love you Kate.

Kate: Then why did he lie to me and tell me that he was still sleeping with her?

John: Because Kate, he knows how bad you feel for sleeping with Ambrose. He wanted you to hate him and not feel bad. He would rather you think that he was still cheating on you so that you wouldn't feel guilty any more.

Kate: Why, Why would he do that?

John: Kate love makes us do crazy things, and Randy still loves you. I know he can be an insensitive ass most of the time and I know he's hurt you in the past and you've hurt him too. But he still loves you and I just hope that you two find your way back to each other.

Kate: John , Randy doesn't want me, not any more. Not after the way I hurt him, there's no going back after this.

John: Your right Kate you hurt him, and there is no going back, but you can still move forward. Forget the past and start a new. Can you be honest with me now?

Kate nodded.

John: Do you love Ambrose?

Kate: I do I love him there is just something about him, but I think he was right. I don't think I love him enough to make it work with him.

John: Why?

Kate: Because it all comes back to Randy. I am still in love with him.

John smiled: Then go to him right now and tell him. No turning back. Forget the past and move forward.

Kate went for walk to clear her head, she needed to think. She knew deep down what needed to be done. The answer was simple, why did it take her so long to figure it out. She ran back to the hotel and banged on a hotel room door. When a man in gym shorts and no shirt answered the door, she couldn't help but smile she through her arms around him and began to kiss him. The man gladly returned no questions asked and the hotel room door closed behind them. Kate pulled way with her arms still around his neck and his arms still holding her waist.

Kate: I love you. I have always loved you and I am so sorry Randy for hurting you. Please say you forgive me and we can make our marriage work. You are my everything and I was so stupid for thinking anything different.

Randy smiled at his wife: I love you too! I have never stopped loving you. I am sorry for pushing you away. I should have never cheated in the first place. I was a different man then, I know what I would lose if I ever did that again and I wont ever hurt you again. Kate please know that.

Kate: John told me that you lied to me about Brooke.

Randy: That man can't keep a secret.

Kate: Well I am glad that he can't Randy you should have been honest with me.

Randy: Kate I didn't want you to hurt anymore, I know you felt guilty and I just wanted you to hate me. I thought that if you hated me then you wouldn't feel so guilty.

Kate: Randal Keith Orton I love you Always.

Randy: Kate Lynn Orton I love you too Always.

Randy pulled his wife into a passionate kiss.

The final choice was made!

* * *

Final Chapter is next- Where are they now?


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 - Where are they now?

Kate's POV: As I stand here looking at Randy dancing with our kids. My heart is full of joy and pride. Although I can't believe that I let Randy talk me into doing this. Renewing our vows seemed like a simple task when he asked me back in December. But here we are standing in a room with 150 of our closest friends and family, eating and dancing. Oh the things I let that man talk me into. But he's worth it. Our lives have changed a bit over the last few years. Gracie is as sassy as ever she is a 2nd grader now. Logan is 3 he loves to get into trouble and can't sit still most of the time. Our newest addition Kyla just turned 1. Yes Randy and I were blessed with another daughter.

Dean is still very active in our lives, which is the way we want it to be. He loves spending time with Logan, they video chat and I send him a weekly photo. He spends two or three days in St. Louis a month to spend time with him. Randy has been amazing about the whole thing. They are actually talking and getting along.

Kate was snapped back into reality when Gracie ran up to her.

Gracie: Mom! Mom!

Kate: Yes sweetie?

Gracie: Dad said he wants to dance with you now.

Kate smiled and looked over at Randy who was holding Logan's hand and carrying Kyla over to her. He smile at his wife and kissed her softly.

Kate: I heard you wanted a dance.

Randy: Yes, I think it's only fair that the groom get to dance with his bride.

Kate: Randy.

Randy: Right you didn't want another wedding I know. But what the hell we're here why not.

Kate: You sure know how to sweep a woman off her feet.

Randy smiled and handed Kyla off to his mom as he took his wife's hand. Their song "Everything I do" began to play.

Randy pulled his wife close for a dance he kiss her softly.

Randy: I love you Kate Orton now more than ever.

Kate: I love you too Randy.

Randy went to kiss his wife one more time but they were interrupted by a three-year old boy covered in chocolate.

Logan: Mommy!

Kate: Hi Bubba.

She smiled and picked up her son.

Kate: Look at your face.

Randy: Hot Rod what did you eat?

Logan: take. (Cake)

Randy: Who gave you cake?

Then Kate smiled as she noticed that Dean was dancing with Gracie near the cake. They finished their dance with Logan in Kate's arms.

Even with all the heart-break they had put each other through Kate and Randy were together with three amazing kids. They were making it work with Dean as a father to Logan. Dean seemed happy with his role, he wasn't dating anyone really, he focused on work and his son.

But they say the more things change the more they stay the same. ;)

* * *

Thank you all for your comments and reviews. Glad that you liked this story.


	40. Authors Note

Author's Note

I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and commenting on this story!

The prequel called "Falling in Love with you" is now being posted.

You never know there may even be a sequel to "Turn of Events". ;)

Again Thank you!


	41. Chapter 41 Author's Note

**Authors Note -** The Squeal In now Up to this story is now up. "**I Can't Help But Love You!"** . Please Read and let me know what you think.

This is the Squeal to Turn of Event takes place about 6 months after "Turn of Event" ended. Now originally I had Randy and Kate's daughters name Kyla... I changed it to Kiley it seems to fit better. So Gracie is 7 Logan is 3 Kiley is 1. I hope this helps. I wasn't really good at the math lol :) Thanks for your interest in this story. I look forward to reading your reviews and comments ... if you have any ideas let me know.

Here a the summary Kate Orton is raising three kids and married to the Viper. She's happy right? But she's finding out that raising the son of the lunatic fringe is no easy task. Are there still lingering feelings between Dean and Kate? Read and find out!

Again thank you for your interest in all three stories about Kate, Randy and Dean! So I hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
